Love At First Sight
by Barrionette Babe
Summary: Jim finally meets the woman of his dreams, but what baggage does she bring with her?
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT**

Patty, Leah and some of their friends went to Paradise Cove to swim and to have a picnic. While she was sitting on the beach she noticed this guy coming towards them with his fishing pole, tackle box and a chair. He was about in his late 30s. Approximately 6'1" with dark wavy hair and brown eyes. She watched him set up. She then decided to walk over to him and talk to him.

"Hi." She said to him.

"Hi." He smiled up at her. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever saw.

"What are you fishing for?" She asked.

"Anything that's out there." He laughed.

"Oh." She laughed as she sat down in the sand.

"By the way my name is Leah Reynolds." She extended her hand out to him.

"Jim Rockford." He said shaking her hand. He noticed that she had a firm grip for a woman.

"Jimmy! Hey Jimmy!" Rocky called coming down the beach.

"Yeah Rocky?" Jimmy said sighing.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know you had company."

"That's ok. I'm heading back to my friends." She said getting up and dusting herself off.

"Angel is looking for you."

"What does he want? Can't you tell him I'm not home?" He said getting up.

"He said it's very important and it has something to do with the Sandy Miller case." Rocky said looking at him and then at her.

"Oh ok."

"Well it was nice meeting you Jim. Good luck with whatever you catch." She said, as she was about to walk away.

"Hey wait! Excuse me dad. Are you coming back?" He asked walking over to her almost tripping over his stuff.

"I'll be back tomorrow at around 1pm. I have a major history test tomorrow that I need to pass or else I'll have to take it again in Summer College." She said smiling and looking into his brown eyes.

"Great. See you then." He smiled at her as she left.

He watched her walk back over to her friends. From that moment he fell in love with her.

"Who was that? She was cute." Rocky said as Jim was gathering up his stuff.

"Her name is Leah Reynolds." Jim said pulling in his fishing line.

"Kind of young isn't she." Rocky said with a smile.

"I guess so dad." He said looking over at her.

She saw him looking at her, so she gave him a smile and a wave. She couldn't believe how cute he was. It was love at first sight for her.

"Don't you think she's cute sonny?" Rocky asked as he picked up Jim's chair.

"Yes dad. Very cute." He said walking back toward his trailer. Before he reached his trailer he gave one last look and then went inside.

When she got back to her friends, her friend Jason questioned her.

"Look Jay! You're not my boyfriend! So butt out of my business!" She angrily said to him.

"I'm just watching out for you Leah." He said as he put his arm on her shoulder.

"Well don't! I can take care of myself!" She said moving away from him.

The next day at 1pm she arrived at his trailer. She got out of her car and walked up to his door and knocked on it.

"Coming." He said putting down his sandwich.

He opened the door and couldn't believe that she was standing there.

"Come in." He said holding the door open for her.

"Thank you." She said with a smile walking in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I, um, said I would be back at 1pm today. Remember?"

"Yes. Yes. I do remember." He said looking at her with a smile.

He was so happy that she did come back like she promised.

"Can I make you a sandwich? I just made myself a ham sandwich."

"No that's ok. I don't want you to go through the trouble." She said.

"It's no trouble. It would be my pleasure. Want some fresh coffee?" He asked walking over to the counter.

"Coffee I can do with. It's been a long morning." She said smiling at him.

They were both quiet for a while. He handed her coffee.

"Jim could you, um; tell me where your sugar and milk are?" She asked hesitantly.

"The sugar is over here and the milk is in the refrigerator."

"Thank you." She said walking over to the refrigerator.

He then handed her a spoon.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

She had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She just lit up the room with it.

"Here's your sandwich. I hope you don't mind that I put mustard on it. I forgot to ask you." He said embarrassingly.

"That's ok. I love mustard. That's the only way I eat my ham sandwiches." She laughed.

"Oh good. So what are you studying in college? Is this your first year or are you graduating?"

"Right now I'm just taking a Liberal Arts Program. This is my first year. I'm, um, only 20 years old." She said hesitantly again.

"That's good that you are taking Liberal Arts." He said nervously.

"Yeah it's ok. I don't know what I want to do. My sister always knew what she wanted to do." She said picking up her sandwich.

"You have a sister? What does she want to do?"

"She wants to become an actress. She's 16. At 16 I didn't know what to do. Tay on the other hand does." She said biting into her sandwich.

"I'm sure you'll find something to do." He reassured her with a smile.

"I hope so. So what do you do for a living Jim besides fish?" She smiled.

"I'm a private investigator." He said.

"Really? That's cool."

"It's ok. It pays the bills. Sometimes." He laughed.

"Jim. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would it be alright with you if I called you 'Jimmy' instead of 'Jim'? Jim sounds too, um, I don't know, formal." She said.

"Sure. You can all me Jimmy." He laughed. "You can call me anything you like." He said to himself.

"Oh good." She said looking at him.

"So how was your sandwich and coffee?"

"Oh! It was great! Thanks again."

"Good. Want to take a walk down the beach?" He asked.

"Sure." She said with a smile.

She looked at her watch and noticed it was now 2pm.

"Do you have to be somewhere?"

"I have to be back in school by 3:30pm. I have a 4pm English class to get to. Hopefully my professor can get me into the morning class so I can have my afternoons free. I think better in the mornings." She said as they walked down to the beach.

"Oh ok." He laughed.

"This is cool! You get to live near the beach."

"It's cool." He said with a smile.

They walked together along the beach talking about themselves. Her hand brushed against his so he gently took a hold of it. They found a place to sit and talk some more. She again looked at her watch and saw that it was 3pm.

"Oh no!"

"What's the matter?"

"It's 3pm. I have to get going." She said looking at him. "Sorry."

"It's ok. Don't worry about it." He said getting up.

"Jimmy I feel really bad about this."

"Look. Don't worry about it." He smiled at her as they walked back to his trailer.

As they got back to the trailer Rocky was waiting for him.

"There's my dad. Let me introduce you to him."

"Ok. Sure." She smiled.

"Hey dad!"

"Oh hi Jimmy."

"Dad this is Leah. Leah this is my dad Joseph Rockford."

"Hi!" They both said shaking hands.

"You can call me Rocky. All my friends call me Rocky. Just like Jimmy here." Rocky said smiling at her.

"Ok Rocky. That will be great. She smiled at him.

"Would you like something to drink Leah?" Rocky asked her.

"I would love to but I have to get back to school. Thanks anyway." She smiled at him again.

"Oh ok." He said.

Jimmy walked Leah to her car.

"Leah are you doing anything tonight?" He asked hoping she wasn't.

"Um, no."

"Good. Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"I would love too. What time should I be here?"

"How about I pick you up at your dorm."

"That would be better." She smiled.

"I'll be by around 7pm. Is that too early?"

"No. That's perfect. See you then."

He walked back to the trailer. She was just about to pull out when she realized that she never gave him her address.

"Jimmy!"

He quickly walked over to her.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes. I forgot to give you my address." She said taking out a piece of paper and pen.

"That would help." He laughed.

She wrote down her address and also her phone number. They said their good-byes again and then she left. On the drive back to her dorm she was floating on cloud nine. She pulled into a parking space got out and ran inside to get her clothes ready and her books for class.

"Hi Leah."

"Hey Patty." She said smiling.

"Where were you? Jay and I waited for you after history class."

"Oh I'm sorry. I went down to the beach."

"Why?"

"I went to see Jimmy."

"Jimmy? Whose he?" Patty asked getting excited.

"The guy I met yesterday on the beach."

"Oh him. Isn't he like really old?"

"I don't know. So what if he is? He's cute and handsome." Leah said flopping down on her bed.

"You're unbelievable Leah." Patty said shaking her head.

There was a knock on their door.

"Com in!" The girls said.

"Jinks! Jinks! Double Jinks!" Leah said laughing. "You owe me a soda."

"Hey!" Patty said as Leah went into her closet.

Jason Phillips came in. He is a tall thin nicely built guy with shoulder length brown hair. He's about 6'1" 200 pounds and has green eyes. He works out three times a day. He looks like Jon Bon Jovi only better.

"Hi ladies." He said coming in.

"Hey Jay." Patty said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Jay!" Leah shouted from the closet.

"So are you two ready for English class?" He asked sitting down on Leah's bed.

"I am." Patty said grabbing her books.

"Leah?"

"Just a minute! I'm looking for something to wear tonight!" She said.

"Where are you going?" Patty and Jason asked.

"Jimmy is taking me to dinner tonight and I want to look my best for him." She said coming out with a nice black spaghetti strapped dress and her good black shoes.

"Jimmy? Whose he? Does he go to school here?" Jason asked.

"No. He's the guy that Leah met on the beach yesterday." Patty said rolling her eyes.

"Oh man! That guy is like ancient!" Jason said.

Leah shot him a look and then said, "I don't care. He's a very nice guy. I like him."

"She went to see him today." Patty said as they were leaving the room.

"By yourself?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Is that a problem Jay?" She asked looking at him.

"Leah you're lucky he didn't do anything to you." Jason said.

"Like what?" She asked inquizzically.

"You know." He said getting mad.

"Come on Jay! Ease up! You have to understand something. You are not my boyfriend or body guard." She said angrily.

I know I'm not. I just don't want to see anything bad happen to you." He said as they walked into the classroom.

"Nothing bad is going to happen." She said.

"Leah can I speak to you?" Professor Declan asked.

"Sure." She said walking over to him.

"Leah starting Monday you will be in my 9am class." He said smiling up at her.

"EXCELLENT!" She said.

"I'll talk to my advisor after class." She said to him.

"No need to. I already spoke to Ms. Johnson."

"Oh thank you Professor Declan."

"It's the least I can do for my straight 'A' student." He said.

"You mean…"

"Take your seat Leah and let me hand out the papers."

She sat down. He handed her test paper face down. She turned it over and saw an 'A' on it.

"Holy shit! I got an 'A'!" She shouted.

"Um, Leah, could you please refrain from that kind of language in here." Professor Declan said with a smile.

Everyone laughed at her.

"Huh? Oh sorry everyone. It's just that I can't believe that I passed the test." She said with a smile.

"That's ok." He said.

She apologized again to Professor Declan before she left the room. After class she ran into her history Professor.

"Ms. Reynolds." He said in a deep voice.

"Hi Professor Blackman." She said looking up at him.

"I just wanted to tell you that you passed my history test with a 95. Very good Ms. Reynolds."

"Thank you Professor Blackman! You made my day and weekend." She said with a smile.

Leah, Patty and Jason continued to walk down the hallway to go back to their room.

"By the way Ms. Reynolds!" Professor Blackman shouted.

She turned around.

"I'll see you in my class on Monday at 11am sharp!" He said with a smile.

"Excellent!" She said with a smile.

"Have a great weekend!" He said waving good-bye.

"You too!" She shouted back.

"Leah why did you change your classes?" Patty asked her.

"Because I want to keep my afternoons free." She said with a smile.

When they got back to their room Leah quickly walked into the bathroom to get ready for her big date with Jimmy. After her shower, she got dressed, did her hair and make-up. There was a knock on her door.

"Patty can you get that!" She shouted from the bathroom.

"Sure." She said getting up to answer the door.

"Hi. Is Leah here?" Jimmy asked standing in the doorway.

"Yeah. Come in." She said looking at him.

Leah came out of the bathroom in her black dress. When he saw her he was so speechless that he just stared at her for a minute.

"You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you. You look handsome." She said blushing.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Have a good time you two." Patty said looking at them.

"We will." Leah said leaving with Jimmy.

As they walked down the hall they passed Jason. He looked at her and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

"Hey Leah. Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm taking her to dinner." Jimmy said.

"Have a good time." Jason said looking at them leaving.

"Thanks." She said walking out the door.

They got to his car. He opened the door for her and helped her in. He then walked around and got in and drove away.

"I love your car." She said to him.

"Thanks. I like it too." He said looking at her.

"I hope you like Italian food." He said.

"Yes I do. Where are we going?" She asked looking over at him.

"Good. We're going to Romano's Italian Restaurant." He gave her a quick glance as he was driving.

They pulled up to Romano's Italian Restaurant. He got out and walked around and helped her out. They walked up to the restaurant. He had his arm around her waist. When they reached the door he slipped in front of her to open the door for her.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Hello." The hostess said.

"Hi. I have a reservation for two under the name Rockford."

"Rockford. Hmmm. Ahhh yes. Here it is. Please follow me." The hostess said with a smile.

He showed them to a nice cozy booth. He then laid down their menus.

"Your waiter will be right with you." The hostess said.

"Thank you." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy this place is beautiful." She said looking around and then at him.

"It is isn't it and so are you." He said looking at her.

She smiled at him when he said that to her.

"Excuse me. Would you two care for some cocktails?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have a diet coke." She said.

"Ok. And you sir?"

"I'll have a beer. Please."

"What kind sir?"

"I'll have a Bud." He said.

"Thank you. I'll be back to take your orders." The waiter said leaving.

Leah and Jimmy looked over their menus.

"See anything you like?" He asked looking at her.

"No not yet." She smiled at him.

"I'm going to have the Penne in vodka sauce." He said.

"Hmmm. That's sounds good. I think I'll have that too." She said.

"Should you really be having that? You're not the legal drinking age." He teased her.

She smiled at him and then said, "I hear if you cook with alcohol it evaporates so I won't be able to taste it."

"You sure?" He smiled at her.

"I'll order it and found out if it is true." She laughed.

He knew she was right for him. He hoped she felt the same way.

The waiter came back with their drinks and took their orders and then left.

"Leah."

"Yes." She said looking at him.

"I think Jason likes you." He said looking at her.

"How do you know?" She asked looking at him.

"The way he looked at you when we passed him in the hall and the way he's looking at you now." Jimmy said.

"He's here? Where?" She asked looking around.

Jimmy pointed over at the door.

"Damn! I can't believe he's here! He's really pissing me off! He thinks he's my body guard." She said angrily.

Jason walked over to their table.

"What are you doing here Jay?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok and arrived safely." He said looking at her.

"You see that I'm here and ok. So would you mind leaving!" She stated.

He shook his head 'no' and pushed himself next to her.

"JASON! What are you doing? Get out of here!" She said trying to push him out.

"NO!" He said.

"She said please leave!" Jimmy said looking at him.

Jason looked at Jimmy and said, "Look old man! I'm staying until after your dinner and then I'm taking her home."

"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE JASON! AND I MEAN IT!" She gave him a hard shove right off the booth chair.

Jason ended up on the floor. He got up and pulled her out of the booth.

"You're coming with me Leah!" He said trying to drag her out of the restaurant.

Jimmy got up and grabbed Jason by the arm and said, "She's not leaving with you! She's staying here!"

Jason went to punch Jimmy. Jimmy ducked and then punched Jason in the jaw. He went down hard.

"You'll regret that you did that! And you Leah! You'll regret staying here!" Jason said getting up.

Two BIG bouncer type guys grabbed Jason and threw him out of the restaurant.

"I'm so sorry that happened Jimmy. I don't know what got into him." Leah said as they sat down.

"It's ok." He said rubbing his hand.

"You ok. Let's get some ice on that." She said gently touching his hand.

"No that's ok. I'm fine." He said smiling at her.

After dinner they got back into his car and drove down to the beach. They parked near his trailer and walked down to the beach. They found some rocks to sit on. A slight breeze sent a chill over her. He noticed her shiver.

"Here take my jacket." He said taking off his jacket.

"Thanks." She said putting on his jacket.

She noticed how warm his jacket was and gave it a quick hug.

"Better."

"Much better." She said leaning against him.

He put his arm around her and rubbed her arm. She then looked up at him and he looked down at her and he leaned in to kiss her. Her whole body just went numb when he kissed her and gently touched her face with his hand. After they kissed they headed up to his trailer.

"Do you want any coffee?"

"Sure." She said taking off his jacket and gently laying it over a chair.

He went to make coffee while she used his bathroom. When she came out her coffee was waiting for her.

"Milk and sugar is right here for you." He said looking at her.

"Ok. Thanks." She said nervously.

He noticed that she seemed nervous all of the sudden.

"Leah is something wrong?" He asked looking at her.

"Um, no." She said looking at him.

"Why don't you sit here on the couch with me?" He asked.

"No that's ok. I'll sit here." She said sitting down on the chair.

"I'm not going to bite you." He laughed.

"I know." She said quietly.

She couldn't believe what she was feeling at that moment.

"Leah please tell me what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

"No. No. You didn't do anything to upset me." She said looking at him.

"Then what's wrong?"

She looked at him and said nervously, "I'm, um, think that, I'm, um, falling in love with you."

"Is that so bad?" He asked getting up and walking over to her.

She looked at him and shook her head 'no'. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a big hug and then he kissed her. She couldn't believe how safe she felt in his arms at that moment. After they kissed they sat down on the couch.

"Jimmy can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He said sipping his cold coffee.

"Does it bother you that I'm 20 years old?"

"Not at all. Does it bother you that I'm 38 years old?"

"No. I don't care if you're 138." She said with a smile.

"Now that we got that out of the way, do you want more coffee? Mine's cold." He said getting up.

"Sure. Mine's cold too."

There was a knock at his door. He opened it up and in walked Angel.

"Angel what do you want?" He asked angrily.

"Jimmy you got to help me! I'm in trouble man!" He pleaded.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked handing Leah her coffee.

Angel looked at Leah and then at Jimmy.

"She's ok. Leah this is Angel. Angel this is Leah."

"Hi! They both said shaking hands.

"I'm in trouble. Really bad trouble." He said nervously.

"I hate to do this. Leah let me take you home. I don't want you part of this." Jimmy said looking at her.

"Ok." She said getting up.

They walked out of the trailer and got into his car.

"JIMMY HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO BE?" Angel shouted.

"Just stay in there! I'll be back." He said.

"Honey I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was going to come over." Jimmy said pulling out of the parking lot.

"It's ok. I'm starting to get tired." She lied.

When they reached her parking lot he pulled in and shut off the motor. He looked at her and asked if she had a good time.

"I did." She then leaned in and kissed him.

After she kissed him they got out and walked up to her dorm room. When they reached her room she leaned her back against the wall and pulled him close to her until their bodies touched. She then kissed him passionately. He couldn't believe what was happening. He wanted to make love to her right there.

"Leah. Please." He said pulling back and looking at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at him.

"Not here."

"Then come inside." She said opening her door.

She opened her door and turned on the light. Patty wasn't around.

"I can't." He said to her.

She gently pushed him down on her bed and started to kiss him again. He wanted to but he realized that Patty might walk in on them. He gently pushed her back.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Leah look. I can't do this. Not here. Not now." He said getting up and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry Jimmy." She said looking at him hoping he's not mad at her.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I would love to make love to you here but I'm afraid that Patty might walk in on us." He said looking at her.

"You're right. I wasn't thinking." She said.

"Look why don't you come over around 3pm tomorrow. Dad and I are going to have a barbecue."

"I would love to." She said smiling at him.

"Then it's set. I'll see you at 3pm." He said kissing her good night.

He went to leave when Patty walked in.

"Hi." Patty said startled.

"Hi. Night Patty. Night Leah." He said leaving.

"Night." They both said.

After he left Leah walked into the bathroom to get undressed and ready for bed. When she came out Patty asked her how her night was.

"I had a great time." She said getting into bed and checking her messages.

She found a message from her dad. She decided that she'd call him in the morning. She shut off the light and lay down. The phone than rang.

"Hello?….Hey daddy!…I was going to call you tomorrow…..I miss you too….No I just got in….Doing good…Date…He's nice….He took me to an Italian restaurant….Penne in vodka sauce….No I didn't taste the vodka….Hahaha very funny daddy…Huh?….Oh my tests. I aced them….English I got an 'A' and history I got a '95'…Thanks…So far so good…Not a clue yet….I know I'll find something but what? I don't know….Ok she yawned. Daddy I'm going to go to bed….I'll call her in the morning…Love you too. Have the sweetest dreams….Night." She hung up the phone.

"How is your dad Leah?" Patty asked.

"Good. Thanks for asking." She said drifting off to sleep.

The next day her phone rang. She looked over at her clock and noticed that it was 9:30am.

"Hello. She said groggily.

"Hey Tay!….Doing good…Congratulations on what?….Oh on my tests. Thanks….He's 29….What?….Yeah he's cute…Did daddy say anything to you?…No I was just wondering…So how's school?…Good to hear…You have a boyfriend?…What's his name and does daddy and mom approve…Daddy does and mom's not sure about him. It figures….So what's his name?…Frankie…He's a junior in school? Yeah and what else?…What! Stacey Greensite is pregnant?…Whose the father?…Michael Fitzpatrick? Isn't he the one you liked in fifth grade?…Oh man!…Huh?…You got an audition for a commercial today? For what?….For a jeans commercial?…Oh my god Tay! Good for you….Ok. Good luck…Love you too Tay…Yeah I'll talk to her…Miss you and good luck again…Bye…Hi mom…Thank you…Yes I have a boyfriend….29….He's cute….That's a personal question mom and I don't have to answer that….So what do you think of Frankie?….Why not?…Too old? Tay said he's a junior….She's a sophomore….Yeah ok whatever….Mom that's not going to happen to Tay. She's not like Stacey Greensite….No! She's not!…Look mom I have to go….I didn't have breakfast yet….Ok bye." She hung up the phone and hopped into the shower.

When she got out she got ready and headed to the Pastry Shop for some breakfast. When she returned Jason was sitting by her door waiting for her.

"Good morning Leah." Jason said getting up.

"Hi Jay. What are you doing here?" She asked looking at him.

"I came by to apologize for last night." He said looking at her.

She looked at him and noticed that he was really sorry.

"Jay why did you do that?" She asked opening her door.

"I just lost it because you were with him and not me." Jay said sitting down on her bed.

She looked at Jay when he said that.

"Leah I'm in love with you." He said looking at her.

"Jay I'm flattered that you are but I like you as a friend not a boyfriend." She said straightening out her side of the room.

"Yeah well I'm going to make you love me." He said grabbing her by the arm and pushing her down on her bed.

"Jay! What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"You're going to love me the way you should!" He said unbuttoning his pants.

She realized what he was doing and said, "Jay don't do this! Please!"

He then looked at her. He quickly buttoned up his pants and ran out of the room. She lay there for a minute and then got up.

"Hey Leah! What's up with Jason?" Patty asked walking in.

"He…He…Tried to rape me." Leah said crying.

"What!" Patty said looking at her.

She shook her head 'yes' and sat down on her bed.

"What provoked this?" Patty asked sitting next to her.

"Last night Jason showed up at the restaurant and made a scene. He went to hit Jimmy but Jimmy hit him first. He said to Jimmy and I that we are going to regret it. Then Jay was thrown out. Now I know what he meant when he said that to us. Look I have to get out of here." Leah said grabbing her things and leaving.

She ran out of the building and got into her car and sped away. She ended up at the beach. She looked at her watch and noticed it was noon. She took off her shoes and walked down the beach. She found a place on the rocks to sit. While she was sitting there she thought about what Jason was going to do to her. Then she started to cry.

"Leah is that you?" Rocky asked walking over to her.

She looked up wiping her eyes.

"Hi Rocky." She said softly.

"What's the matter? You and Jimmy have a fight?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Huh? No. No. We didn't have a fight."

"Then what's wrong?" He asked looking at her.

"Last night this guy Jason showed up at the restaurant where Jimmy and I were and he made a scene." She said looking at him.

"Jimmy told me. What else?"

"Well this morning after I came back from breakfast Jason was waiting for me by my room. He said he was sorry for what had happened. I believed him Rocky. I actually believed him." She said crying.

He put his arms around her and hugged her. She then composed herself and went on with the story. While she was telling Rocky the part about Jason trying to rape her, she didn't know Jimmy was there.

"I'll kill him!" Jimmy said angrily.

She turned around and saw him standing there. Rocky then got up and left them alone.

"Are you ok Leah?" Jimmy asked holding her.

"Yes." She said crying.

He lifted up her head and wiped away her tears. She smiled up at him.

"Come on. Let's get you freshened up." He said as they got up and headed back to the trailer.

They went inside and he led her to his bathroom. While she was freshening up Jimmy went back outside to start the grill.

"How is she Jimmy?"

"She's very shaken up dad." He said looking at his dad sadly.

"I'm sure she is." Rocky said walking over to him.

"How could he try to do that to her? She doesn't deserve that!" Jimmy said angrily.

"He's a jerk. He's stupid!" Rocky said.

When she came out they looked at her. Jimmy walked over to her and asked her if she was all right.

"Yes thank you. Look Jimmy I'm going back to school. I don't want to bother you with this. It's not right." She said looking at him.

"Leah. Please stay." He said hugging her.

"Jimmy I can't. It's not right for me to ruin you and your dad's barbecue." She said hugging him.

Rocky came over after she said that and said, "Leah I would like for you to stay. You're not ruining our barbecue. Honest."

She looked at Rocky and then at Jimmy and said, "Ok. But let me at least get something for dessert."

"You don't have to. We have plenty here." Rocky said smiling at her.

"Please." She said.

"Sure you can." Jimmy said walking her to her car.

"I'll be right back." She said kissing him.

"I'll be waiting." He kissed her back.


	2. Chapter 2

She got into her car and went to the store. She pulled into the store's parking lot and then went inside. She looked around for something to buy when she noticed a sale on Oreo cookies. She picked up a bag and brought it to the check out and then left to go back to Jimmy's. When she arrived she saw him standing over the grill and her feelings from last night returned. She got out of her car and walked up to him.

"You're back. What did you get?" He asked with a smile.

"Oreo cookies." She said kissing him.

"Really? He peeked in the bag. They're my favorite." He said looking at her.

"Mine too." She smiled as she put them down.

"I'm going to make fish. Is that ok? Rocky caught it yesterday."

"Sure is." She smiled at him.

He went back cleaning the grill while Rocky was inside preparing the fish. She picked up the bag and brought it inside.

"Hi Rocky!"

"Hey Leah." He said with a smile.

She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What's that for?" He asked looking at her.

"For caring." She smiled at him.

Then she went back outside. He just stood there smiling. After dinner they went outside to watch the sunset. Jimmy wrapped his arms around her.

"Anybody up for some coffee?" Jimmy asked.

"Me." She said looking up at him.

"Me too." Rocky said.

Jimmy got up and went inside to make coffee.

"Rocky can I ask you something?"

"Sure Leah." He smiled at her.

"Are you ok with me dating Jimmy?"

"Sure I am." He smiled at her.

"Seriously? It doesn't bother you that I'm 20 and he's 38?"

"Not at all. If Jimmy's happy then I'm happy." He reassured her.

"You know you are the sweetest man Rocky." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks. No one ever said that to me before." He smiled.

"No one ever said what dad?" Jimmy asked coming out with the coffee.

"Leah said I was sweet." He said looking at his son.

"Oh." Jimmy said looking at her and him.

"Well he is." She said smiling.

She filled everyone's mug with coffee and then opened up the cookies.

"Does anyone want to play cards?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure." She and Rocky said.

They played three games of five-card poker. Leah lost every hand.

"Well I guess I'm not good at this." She laughed.

"That's ok." Jimmy said as he was shuffling the cards.

"Well you two I better be going. It's getting late and this sweet old man needs his rest." Rocky said getting up.

"Don't leave Rocky." Leah said pouting.

Rocky and Jimmy started laughing when they saw her pouting. Rocky walked over to her and kissed her good-bye.

"Night dad."

"Night Jimmy." He whispered to him, "She's definitely a keeper. I like her a lot." Then he left.

Jimmy just smiled.

"Honey want to play five card poker?" He asked her while they were cleaning up.

"Sure if you want to." She said smiling at him.

While they were inside he was looking for his chips to play.

"I can't find my poker chips." He said scratching his head looking around.

"Why don't we use the cookies?" She asked while washing the coffeepot and mugs.

"That's a good idea." He smiled at her.

She left everything to drain in the drain pan.

"Jimmy."

"Yeah." He said looking at her.

"I just realized that the cookies are going to be hard to tell which is 10, 20, 30 or 50 dollars." She said looking at him.

"We'll do it this way. Every time either one of us looses we throw in a cookie. Sound fair?"

"Yeah but what happens if we run out of cookies."

"That's easy." He said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh?" She said laughing.

"Yeah. Let's say if you loose I get to make love to you." He said kissing her.

"I like that. Now if you loose what happens then?" She asked kissing him.

"I get to make love to you." He laughed.

"Hmmm. I like that better." She laughed.

He dealt out the cards. She studied her cards carefully. She then folded. He took the cookies. He dealt a hand again. She again studied her hand carefully. She then folded again. On the third hand she threw in her cards. He picked up her cards and looked at them. He looked at her and then looked at them again.

"Is there a problem?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah. You just folded on a full house." He said looking at her.

"Oh really?" She said looking at him.

"Are you cheating?" He asked.

"Who? Me? I don't cheat." She said getting up pretending to be hurt by what he said to her.

He looked at her and realized that he hurt her feelings. So he thought.

"Leah. Honey. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean too." He said hugging her.

As he hugged her he heard her laughing. He pushed her back and looked at her.

"You didn't hurt my feelings. I was just kidding with you." She said looking at him.

"Why you!" He said chasing her into his bedroom.

He pinned her on his bed and started to tickle her. She was laughing so hard that she was crying in pain.

"Jimmy! Stop! Please!" She begged.

He let her up to breath. She sat next to him catching her breath. When she finally calmed down she got up walked in front of him and gently pushed him down and started to kiss him. She gently kissed him on the lips then on his neck. She worked her way down his chest and then she reached his torso. He started laughing and gently flipped her onto her back.

He looked at her and said, "So that's how you like to play it. He nibbled on her ear lobe, and then her neck. At the same time he started to undo her buttons on her shirt, to reveal her delicate breasts, covered in a delicate white lacy bra. He unhooked her bra. He nibbled all the way down to her jeans, and his hands undid her jeans which ended up on the floor along with under panties. Much later they lay entwined in the sheet and fell asleep in each other's arms. She rolled over and saw that it was 5am. She got dressed and left him sleeping. She sat outside to watch the sunrise. Then she got up and left. He then rolled over and noticed she was gone. He sat up quickly and saw that her clothes were gone as well. He looked in the bathroom, living room and then outside. Her car was also missing.

"Shit!" He said walking back inside the trailer slamming the door.

He looked for a note and found none. Then he put up the coffee and turned on the television. He sat on the couch. He was just about to pick up the phone to call her when he heard a car door slam. She walked up the steps and realized that she didn't have the keys to get in.

"Oh damn!"

After she said that Jimmy opened the door to let her in.

"You're up?" She questioned walking in.

"You're back?" He said looking at her.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" She asked kissing him.

"I thought, never mind." He said taking the bag from her and breathing a sigh of relief.

She looked at him and realized what he was hinting at.

"Oh Jimmy! I'm so, so, sorry!" She said hugging him. "I didn't think you were going to get up early so I went outside to see the sunrise and then I went to get bagels."

"You should have left a note." He said cutting open a bagel.

She looked at him and said again, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are. But you scared me." He said looking at her.

"Jimmy."

"Yeah."

"You really thought I left you?"

"Yes."

She walked up to him and hugged him again and said, "After last night I could never, ever leave you."

He smiled when she said that. He then handed her, her bagel and coffee. She sat on the couch. When she saw him walk over to her she noticed that his bathrobe came undone. She got up, walked over to him, and took his bagel and coffee from him and put them down on the table. She then walked into his bathrobe and started to kiss him passionately. Jimmy's legs buckled as he caught his knees on the edge of the couch and they tumbled down onto it arms and legs entangled. They spent the whole day in the trailer only leaving the couch to move to the bedroom.

The next day Leah went back to her dorm to get her things ready for her English and History classes.

"Leah where were you all weekend?" Patty asked.

"I was with Jimmy. Why?"

"I was worried about you. The way you left here I didn't know what to think." Patty said angrily.

"I'm sorry Patty but I had to leave after what Jay tried to do." She said looking at her.

"Leah you and I could have confronted him about what he tried to do. Instead of running away from it." Patty said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I know. I know. But I wanted to be with Jimmy." She said getting up.

"You like Jimmy a lot don't you?" Patty asked looking at her.

"I don't like him. I love him. He makes me feel so special when we are together. I never felt this way before about anyone. Look I have to run. I'm going to be late for Professor Declan's class." She said leaving quickly.

After her English class she headed over to her History class. When she got there she found a note on the door saying that Professor Blackman cancelled that day's class and the next two days because his daughter had a baby.

"Alright!" Leah said running back to her dorm.

Patty headed over to the beach to find Jimmy and talk to him about him and Leah. Leah wanted to surprise Jimmy but she got a surprise of her own when she saw him and Patty together. She quietly walked over to hear the conversation that Patty and Jimmy were having. She heard him saying how much he loves Leah and that she shouldn't worry.

"Just don't hurt her." Patty said looking at him.

"I would never, ever hurt her." He said.

Leah walked up to Jimmy and wrapped her arms around him and gave him the biggest kiss ever. Patty looked at them, smiled and then left.

"What was that for?" He asked looking at her.

"Because I love you more then ever." She said smiling at him.

"Good." He smiled back at her. "Shouldn't you be in History class now?"

"It was cancelled because Professor Blackman's daughter had a baby." She said sitting down.

"That's nice." He said sitting next to her.

She reached over and took a hold of his hand and held it to her face.

"Honey."

"Yeah."

"You feel up to going to dinner tonight?" He asked.

"If you want to sure." She said.

"I want to. But you have to wear that black dress again." He said looking into her green eyes.

"I can do that." She smiled at him.

"I'll pick you up at 7pm."

"Ok." She said getting up.

He then also got up and walked her over to her car and helped her in.

"See you at 7pm." He kissed her and closed her door.

She drove back to her dorm to rest before dinner. While she was sleeping she didn't hear her door open. She was woken when Jason put his hand over her mouth.

"You are going to pay for making me look like a fool the other night." He said unbuttoning her pants.

She started to fight him. He slapped her across the face. She struggled again to break free from his grip. He pulled out some rope from his jacket pocket and tied her hands and legs together.

"Jason please don't do this! I beg of you!" She said crying.

"Too late Leah! You pushed me away long enough!" He yelled at her.

"Look I'll break it off with Jimmy! Ok! Just don't rape me!" She cried again. Hoping that she bought some time.

"You promise?" He asked.

She shook her head 'yes.'

"Let me call him and I'll tell him it's over. Please."

He undid her hands. She sat up and took hold of the phone. When he turned his back she took the phone and rapped him in the back of his head. He went down with a hard thud. She quickly untied her feet and ran to the door. When she reached the door he grabbed her from behind and threw her back onto the bed. She let out a loud scream. He slapped her again across the face and tied her hands and feet again. Again she let out a loud scream. He then undid his pants.

"JASON NO! PLEASE!" She screamed.

There was pounding on her door.

"LEAH! It's Patty! Let me in!"

"I can't!" She cried.

The door flew open and before Jason could react he found himself being hauled off of the bed and thrown onto the floor. He lay sprawled on the carpet looking up into a pair of eyes that were sparkling with anger. The sight of Jim Rockford standing there caused Jason to lose all sense of reason and he flung himself at Jimmy's legs. For a long time they fought only pulled apart by the University Security and the police arrived. She lay there sobbing. Patty and Jimmy untied her. The police took him away.

"Honey are you ok?" Jimmy asked holding her.

She just held onto him sobbing uncontrollably. When she finally calmed down the police asked her some questions and then told Jimmy and Patty to take her to the hospital to get checked out. They took her to the hospital.

The doctor looked her over carefully and said, "Nothing seems to be broken. Just keep ice on that eye and you should be fine in the morning. You can get dressed Ms. Reynolds."

The doctor came out and walked over to Jimmy and Patty.

"She's ok."

Patty got up and went inside to be with her.

"Did that bastard rape her?" Jimmy asked.

"No Mr. Rockford he didn't." The doctor said.

"Thank you. Can I go and see her now? When can I take her home?"

"Sure. You can take her home today." The doctor said looking at him.

Jimmy got up and walked into her room. When he walked in Patty and Leah were hugging each other crying.

"Leah I'm so sorry that this has happened to you. I can't believe it." Patty said crying.

"Me too." She said crying.

He was just about to walk out when Leah spotted him.

"Jimmy! Wait!"

He turned around and walked back in. Patty left them alone. They both looked at each other what seemed to be like forever. She then burst into tears again. He held her in his arms and he started to cry. After they both calmed down he helped her finish getting dressed and he took her back to his place. He took her to his bedroom and eased her down onto his bed to let her rest. While she was resting Rocky came in.

"How is she Jimmy?" Rocky asked.

"She's resting Rocky." He said making coffee.

"Did that bastard do anything to her?" He asked in an angry tone.

"No dad. He didn't." Jimmy said sitting down on the couch.

"Thank god!" Rocky said joining him.

"My life has changed since she came into it. She means the world to me dad." He said looking at him.

While they were talking and drinking coffee Leah let out a scream. Jimmy ran to her.

"Honey its ok. I'm here. I'm right here." He said holding onto her tightly.

A few minutes later Rocky came in to see her. She looked at him and waved him over to her. He sat down on the bed and she got up and hugged him.

"Thanks for being here." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He said hugging her tightly.

Then Jimmy came over and they all hugged each other.

TWO MONTHS LATER

"Jimmy! What time is Leah coming here?" Rocky asked looking at his watch.

"We're going to her place to pick her up dad." He said putting the fishing gear on the truck.

"Oh ok." He said grabbing the big cooler.

After they finished loading up the truck they got in and headed to Leah's.

"I'll be gone all weekend daddy. I won't be back until Monday night….No I'm not cutting classes…The teachers have a conference….Whom am I going away with? Jimmy and his dad…They're going to do some fishing….Me? Going to rest and maybe catch up on some reading or maybe learn how to fish." She laughed. Daddy I love and miss you….Yes I will be home for Easter…Bye daddy." She gave him a kiss over the phone and then hung up.

After she hung up there was a knock on her door. She opened it and found Jimmy standing there. He looked at her in her shorts and tank top and couldn't believe how cute she looked in her outfit.

"You know you are going to make this ride difficult for me." He said kissing her.

"Yeah? That's good to know." She smiled at him.

He grabbed her bags and they headed out the door.

"Hi Rocky!" She said kissing him.

"Hi Leah. Don't you look cute?" He said smiling at her.

"Thanks." She said putting on her sunglasses.

"Doesn't she look cute Jimmy?" Rocky asked.

"Very cute. Now can we go?" He said getting in.

"Gees what's with you?" Rocky asked starting the truck.

Jimmy didn't say anything. He got in and they headed up to the cabin in the mountains. They made a couple of stops before reaching the cabin. It took them two hours to get up there.

"Wow! This place is awesome!" She said climbing out of the truck.

"Wait until you see the inside and then the lake." Rocky said taking the bags off the truck.

Leah and Rocky walked up to the cabin with their arms around each other.

"Hey dad!"

Rocky turned around and said, "Yes."

"What are you doing with your arm around my girl?" He asked.

"Sorry sonny. She's with me this weekend." He laughed.

"Sorry Jimmy." She laughed walking in with Rocky.

He came into the cabin with their fishing poles and tackle boxes. He found them sitting on the couch with their arms around each other.

"Funny you guys. Really funny." He said putting everything down in the hallway.

Leah and Rocky looked at each other and started to laugh. She got up and walked passed him to get the groceries.

"Jealous are we?" She laughed patting him on the butt.

He just looked at her and smiled when she left.

"You know I was only kidding Jimmy right?"

"Yes Rocky I know you were only kidding." He said looking at him with a smile.

"Tell me something dad. You really like Leah don't you."

"Out of all the women you've dated I like her the best." He said patting him on the back.

"Thanks dad."

She came back in with the groceries. Jimmy and Rocky took the bags from her and put them in the kitchen. While the guys were in the kitchen Leah looked for her place to sleep. She only found two bedrooms so she decided that she was going to take the couch. She opened her suitcase and pulled out her sweats.

"Leah. What are you doing?" Jimmy asked looking at her.

"I'm unpacking." She said looking at him.

"Why don't you do that in the bedroom?"

"Jimmy there are only two bedrooms in here incase you haven't noticed."

"I know. You take the one over there." He said pointing to the door facing the kitchen. "Rocky will have the one over there."

"Where are you going to sleep?" She asked.

"I was planning on sleeping with you." He said looking at her.

"Will Rocky be comfortable with that?" She asked looking at him.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be alright." Jimmy said picking up her stuff and putting it in their bedroom.

While he was bringing in his things she went to look for Rocky. She found him outside fixing his fishing pole.

"Um, Rocky. Can we talk?" She asked walking over to him.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" He asked as they sat down.

"I don't know how to say this." She said looking down at the ground.

He looked at her and then asked, "Is it about the sleeping arrangements?"

She looked up and him and said, "Yes."

"Don't worry about it. It's none of my business what you and Jimmy do. Just as long as you two keep the noise down." He laughed.

Leah looked at him and burst out laughing.

"Thanks." She said getting up and kissing him on the cheek before she went back inside.

Jimmy went out to check on his father. He was just about to tell his dad about his and Leah's sleeping arrangements.

"Jimmy."

"Yeah dad."

"Leah is definitely a keeper. She's very thoughtful and considerate of my feelings." He said looking at his son.

Jimmy just looked at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

"She wanted my opinion about the sleeping arrangements."

"And?"

"And I told her it doesn't bother me so long as you two keep down the noise." He laughed again.

"Thanks dad." He said with a smile.

Jimmy was just about to walk away when Rocky called him.

"Jimmy."

"Yeah dad."

"Would you consider marrying her? I don't mean right now. I mean in the future."

"You know something dad I would." He said with a smile and then he walked away.

"Good." Rocky said to himself.

The three of them headed down to the lake to do some fishing and to relax.

"Ahhhhh! Just what I like. No worries. No school and no tests." She said relaxing in the chair with her sunglasses on.

"Speaking about tests. How did you make out with your English and History tests?" Jimmy asked looking at her relaxing.

"English I got and 'A' and in History I got a '95'." She said pulling down her sunglasses to look at him.

"Hey congratulations!" He said walking over and kissing her.

She got up and took off her big shirt to reveal a two piece bathing suit. Rocky and Jimmy both looked at each other and mouthed "WOW!"

"Leah that's some bathing suit." Jimmy said looking at her.

She looked at him and said, "Thank you."

"What do you think Rocky?" She asked looking for his reaction.

"Very sexy!" He said pulling in a fish.

She smiled when he said that.

After the guys fished, they took the fish up to the cabin to clean while Leah went into the lake to swim. When she came up she noticed that Jimmy was coming down in his swimming trunks, a tank top and a towel.

"Where's Rocky?" She asked.

"He's going to clean the fish and then take a nap." Jimmy said taking off his tank top and diving into the water.

"Oh good." She said.

When he came up he noticed that she wasn't wearing her bathing suit. He swam over to her.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to. You should do it too." She smiled at him.

"No thanks."

"Chicken!" She said splashing him.

"Hey! Cut that out!" He said trying to grab her.

When he finally did grab her he started to kiss her. They swam to the shore and got out. She picked up her towel and wrapped herself in it.

"You know what would be interesting." She said looking at him drying off.

"What? I dare to ask." He said with a smile.

"If you and I say make love right here." She said looking at his reaction.

He walked over to her and undid her towel and then said, "You are going to kill this old man."

She laughed when he said that. He laid down his towel and then he gently picked her up and laid her on it. He started to kiss her ever so gently on the lips then he gently touched her face with his hand. She went to gently flip him over onto his back but he said he wanted to take it nice and slow this time to enjoy it more.

"Ok." She smiled up at him.

A little while later they headed back up to the cabin to get ready for dinner. Jimmy set up the grill while Leah went and prepared the salad and the fixings. Rocky set the table. She then left the kitchen to take a shower. She then came out and they all sat down to dinner.

"This is so good." She said to them.

"I'm glad you like it." Rocky said.

After dinner they went outside to sit in the cool night air.

"I can't believe how peaceful it is up here." She said looking at them.

"I love it up here. No phones, cars or pollution." Rocky said.

"Just nature." Jimmy said smiling.

Rocky then excused himself and went to bed.

"You really like it up here?" Jimmy asked moving his chair next to her.

"I love it here. A girl can get use to a place like this." She said leaning on him.

"That's good to know." He said as he put his arm around her.

After a while he felt her head droop down. He carefully got up and picked her up and brought her inside to their bedroom. He put the covers over her and gently wrapped his arms around her and went to sleep. The next day they got ready to go home.

"Everything all packed Leah?" Jimmy asked.

"Yup!" She said coming out of the bedroom with her stuff and his.

"Rocky you got all your stuff?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure do. It's on the truck." He said.

"Then we're all set. Let's go." Jimmy said.

They got into the truck and headed home. When they got to Leah's Jimmy helped her in with her things.

"Thanks." She said kissing him.

"Welcome. Did you have a good time?" He asked kissing her.

"The best!"

She then noticed her machine blinking. She played the message. It was her sister. She couldn't understand the message because Taylor was crying. She picked up the phone and called her sister.

"Tay what's wrong?…Oh my god! When?…Ok! Ok! I'll try and be out there tonight…Ok?…Yes I will call you when I get the reservations….Yes let her know…Bye." She hung up the phone and sat on the bed crying.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"My dad had a heart attack. He's…..He's dead." She burst into tears again.

"Oh I'm so sorry." He said hugging her.

"I have to go home. Will you come with me?" She asked looking at him.

"I sure will." He said hugging her. "I'll go out and tell Rocky while you make the reservations." He said getting up.

"Jimmy."

"Yes."

"I want Rocky there too." She said as she picked up the phone.

"I'll tell me." He smiled at her as he left.

She contacted the airlines and got three reservations for a 7pm flight to New York. She looked at her clock and noticed it was 4pm. She quickly called home and told them that she's got a reservation for tonight. While she was packing her things together she found a picture of she, Taylor and their father. She looked at it awhile. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said.

"Honey. Dad said he's going to stay. He said it would be better just you and I go." Jimmy said walking over to her.

"Oh ok. Here's a picture of dad, Taylor and me. We were at Disney World. It was taken three years ago. Tay turned fourteen that day. We had a great time." She said looking at him as her tears fell.

He just smiled at her.

"Well I'm all packed. We better get your things together. The flight leaves at 7pm." Leah said getting up.

She left Patty a note and then headed to Jimmy's. After they left Jimmy's they headed to the airport. Their plane was called and they boarded the plane. Five hours later they were in New York. They got a cab and headed to her house. When they reached her house it was midnight. She walked in and found Taylor asleep in the living room with her friend.

"Tay." She gently woke her.

"Leah!" She said hugging her.

"Where's mom?"

"She's in bed sleeping. She took a sleeping pill to help her sleep." Taylor said looking at her.

"Is that Frankie?" She asked.

"Yeah. He came over at ten with his parents."

Leah introduced Taylor to Jimmy.

"Hi." They said.

"Leah."

"Yeah Tay."

"You ok? You look run down." Tay said looking at her closely.

"I'm fine. Just tired." She said sitting down.

"Jimmy. Can I get you anything to drink or eat?" Taylor asked taking their jackets.

"I'm fine. Nothing for me." He said looking at Leah.

"Honey are you ok?"

"I feel sick to my stomach." She said looking at him.

He felt her forehead and then she ran into the bathroom and got sick. She was in there for twenty minutes and then she came out.

"Let's get our things and go upstairs." Leah said to Jimmy.

Leah and Jimmy went into her room while Taylor went back down to the living room with Frankie.

"What's going on?" Frankie asked waking up.

"My sister and her boyfriend just came. They're upstairs getting ready for bed." Taylor said to him.

"Oh ok." He said falling back to sleep on the couch.

Taylor slept on the other couch. Leah was up all night getting sick. She finally fell asleep around 5am. When she woke up around 9am she called the doctor and made an appointment for that day.

"Leah you look awful." Her mom said looking at her.

"Gee thanks mom." She said going back upstairs.

Marie went into the kitchen to start breakfast and Taylor set the table.

"Mom that wasn't nice." Taylor said looking at her.

"Well she doesn't. Why are you setting the table for five?" She asked her.

"Because Leah's boyfriend is here." She said looking at her mother.

"It's bad enough that Frankie is here. She brought a complete stranger here! Damn it!" Marie said slamming the cabinet door shut.

"Mom. He came for support." Taylor said.

"She has us! We don't need strangers here! Jesus Christ! She's impossible!" Marie said looking at Taylor. "I'm not running a hotel here!"

"Mom why do you always give Leah a hard time?"

"That girl is impossible. She has no feelings for anyone else except for herself. I wish she never came home!" Marie said walking out of the kitchen.

Leah heard the whole conversation. She grabbed her coat and went outside. Taylor sat in the kitchen crying. She then got up grabbed her coat and went outside to look for Leah. She found her by their dad's shed.

"Dad always loved working in here. It got him away from her." Leah said not looking at Taylor.

"Mom always hated when he came out here." Taylor said sitting next to her.

"You remember when we use to hide in here on him?"

"Yeah and then when we jumped out at him. I never seen him jump like that." Taylor said laughing.

"Then remember him making you that doll house Leah. That was so beautiful."

"Yeah it was." Leah said sitting at his bench.

"Leah how old is Jimmy?" Taylor asked.

"He's 38. Why?"

"Holy shit! Really?" She said laughing.

"Yeah. Don't tell mom though." She said looking at her.

"I'll never tell her."

Jimmy then came outside looking for her. He heard the girls giggling in the shed.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi Jimmy." She said getting up and walking over to him.

"How do you feel?" He asked looking at her.

"My stomach still feels uneasy. I made an appointment with the doctor for today at 11am." She said hugging him.

Jimmy looked at her and kissed her.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Taylor said smiling at them.

They held each other for a while until Taylor called them in for breakfast. They walked in and Leah told her mom that she wasn't hungry. Her mother just gave her a dirty look and then sat down. Leah and Taylor just looked at each other.

"How long are you going to be here Leah?" Her mother asked.

"Until Saturday." She said looking at her.

"I see." She said looking at her.

"What time is the wake tonight?"

"It's at 7pm. Wear something decent. Not crappy or slutty." She said.

"I gotta go." She said getting up and leaving with Jimmy.

"Where are you going and when will you be back?" Her mother asked.

"I'm going to the doctors and then we'll be back here." She said putting on her jacket.

"Leah why don't you and Taylor go to the doctors." Jimmy said looking at her.

"You're not coming?" She asked looking at him.

"I'll stay here with your mom and Frankie." He said looking at her.

"I wanted you to come. She's going to put you through hell if you stay here. She's in a crappy mood." She said looking at him.

"Leah. She just lost her husband. Go easy on her." He said.

"Yeah! Ok! Whatever! Taylor get over here!" She yelled.

"What's wrong?" She asked coming out of the kitchen.

"You're going with me to the doctors!" She said throwing her, her jacket.

"Huh? What about Jimmy? What about Frankie?"

"They're staying! Let's go!" She said leaving.

Leah and Taylor got into the car and sped off.

"Lee what the hell is going on?" Taylor asked.

Leah didn't answer her. Taylor sat there quietly until they reached the doctors. They sat in the car for five minutes until Leah cooled down.

"Lee could you please tell me what's wrong?" She asked again.

"I wanted Jimmy to come but he wanted to stay and help mom." She said crying.

"I'm glad he stayed. I was hoping that I could go with you." She said looking at her sister.

"Why?" She said wiping her eyes.

"Because I missed you. I haven't seen you since you left. Do you know how many times I wanted you home? A million. I envy you. I wish I could move out now. I was happy when daddy was alive. I could talk to him about everything. Even boys. Not many girls can talk to their dad's about that." She said crying.

"You envy me? That's funny I always envied you." Leah said hugging her sister.

"Really? Why?" Taylor asked.

"Because you know what you want. You always did. Me I have no clue what I want to do after college. When I ask mom for help in guidance she says she can't help. I'm a big disappointment to her." She said as they got out of the car.

They walked into the doctor's office and waited to be seen.

"Ms. Reynolds. Dr. Miller will see you now." The nurse said.

Leah and Taylor walked in. The doctor took her to an exam room while Taylor waited with the nurse.

"So what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

She told him about how uneasy her stomach felt and then told him about her dad.

"Well let me do some tests on you and we'll see what's wrong. It's probably stress from the sudden death of your father." He said looking at her.

"Or coming back home and seeing my mom." She said sarcastically.

"So Leah what are you studying at college?" Dr. Miller asked while examining her.

"Right now I'm taking Liberal Arts. I have no clue what I want to do." She said looking at him.

"Well take your time in deciding. My son went in for management. That was fifteen years ago. Now he's working in a fast food joint as a hamburger flipper." Dr. Miller said.

"Oh." Leah said.

"My daughter on the other hand she went to school to be a doctor like her old man. She's pretty successful. But she has no social life. Work comes first for her." He said.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah I do." She said smiling.

"What's his name?"

"Jimmy Rockford." She said proudly.

"And what does he do?"

"He's a private investigator and a fisherman." She said.

"A PI? That's a pretty scary job." Dr. Miller said looking at her.

"It sure is." She said.

"How's Taylor doing? I'm done."

"She's doing well. She's here." She said sitting up.

"What does she want to do?" He asked washing his hands.

"She wants to be an actress." Leah said proudly.

"Good for her." He smiled.

"After you're dressed come into my office and we'll go over everything." He said.

"Ok." She said getting dressed.

After she was done dressing Leah went into his office.

"I'm just waiting for one test to come back." He said looking over her chart.

"Which test?" She asked nervously.

"Your urine test." He said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The nurse came in and gave him the report.

"Thank you." He said as the nurse left.

"Hmmm. Well, well. We found your problem." He said smiling at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You're one month pregnant. Congratulations." He said looking at her.

"I'm pregnant? That's…That's great." She said shockingly.

"You ok with this Leah?" He asked looking at her.

"Yeah." She said with a smile.

"Good." He smiled back at her.

She went to leave when Dr. Miller said, "Don't drop out of college. Finish your Liberal Arts Degree."

"I will." She said as she left his office.

Taylor looked up and asked, "What's up?"

"I'll tell you when we get into the car." Leah said paying the nurse.

They got into the car.

"So?" Taylor asked nervously.

"I'm pregnant." She said looking at her sister.

"With Jimmy's baby?" Taylor asked.

"Who else's?" Leah laughed.

"Oh my god! He's going to be surprised." Taylor said.

"You better not tell mom yet." Leah said as she started the car and pulled out.

"My lips are sealed." Taylor said with a big smile.

They arrived home.

"I wonder if mom killed them yet." Taylor laughed.

They walked in and found Jimmy and Frankie watching television. He got up and asked her how it went with the doctors.

"Good." She said as she saw her mom.

"Jimmy I need your help again in the kitchen." Their mom said.

"Sure Marie." He said walking into the kitchen.

"Jimmy I need to ask you something." Marie said.

"Sure." He said helping her move the kitchen table for the ninth time.

"How old are you?"

"38." He said.

"38?"

"Is that a problem?" He asked.

"Why are you dating a 20 year old? Why not someone your own age?" She asked sitting down.

"Because I want to. Leah is a great girl. I love her." He said looking at Marie.

"She's 18 years younger then you. Don't you want a woman who's the same age? You can retire with? Leah can't give you what you want. She doesn't even know what she wants to do with her life yet. She's a very mixed up young lady." Marie said.

"No she's not. She's got a lot on the ball. Besides I've dated women my age and married one. Let me tell you Leah can wrap rings around them all. She's a very bright girl. You should give her credit."

"Leah! My Leah! Please Jimmy. She's nothing but mixed up. I don't know why she had to go away to college. We have good colleges here. She could have gone to the community college but no! She had to go out to California." Marie said looking at him.

Leah, Taylor and Frankie heard the whole conversation. Leah got up and went outside to the shed. She was crying. Jimmy came out of the kitchen looking for Leah.

"She's outside in the shed." Taylor said to him.

He grabbed his jacket and went out to her. He heard her crying, throwing things and yelling.

"Why did you take him away? You couldn't leave him with us! You had to take him! What am I going to do without him! You ruined my life!" She screamed throwing cans and tools around. She broke a couple of windows.

"Leah."

"What!" She said angrily.

"Come here."

She walked over to him crying. He put his arms around her and let her cry it out. When she calmed down she apologized to him.

"It's ok." He said as they started to clean up.

"Jimmy we need to talk." She said sweeping up the glass.

They went outside and found chairs to sit down on.

"I over heard what my mom said to you. She's right in what she said to you. I'm mixed up. I don't know what I want to do with my life. The way I'm going I'll probably end up flipping burgers in a fast food joint. You need someone with more on the ball and gutsy." She said looking at him.

"I don't want anyone else. I'm happy being with you. You don't know how much joy you bring into my life. So what if you flip burgers? I don't care. Personally you have more on the ball then a lot of women your age. You're not like them. You're very mature for your age." He said looking at her.

"Jimmy there's something else I have to tell you." She said nervously.

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"God! This is so hard."

"Take your time." He said.

"I'm going to stay here. I'm not going back to California." She said looking at him.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Because I have to. Now that my dad is gone I have to help out here. I'm going to get a job to help with the money. I can't just up and go back California." She said.

"Leah what about us?"

"Jimmy come on. You can do better then me. There are a lot of women who will give you much more than I can."

"I told you I don't want anyone else." He said angrily.

"Well you just have to get someone else! I'm hopeless! Not good for you!" She said yelling at him.

"Leah! You're wrong! I need you!"

"Damn it Jimmy! I don't need you! Just go home!" She said running inside.

She ran inside past her mom, Taylor and Frankie. Taylor ran after her.

"Leah let me in. It's Taylor."

"No! Go away!" She said crying.

Taylor walked in and sat with her.

"What happened? Did you tell him that you're pregnant?" Taylor asked.

"No. I broke up with him. I told him he can do better and that mom's right. I'm very mixed up and I can't give him anything." Leah said crying.

"You have to tell him you're pregnant. He can't leave not knowing. You have to go with him."

"No Tay I can't. Mom needs me here. I have to help out."

"No you don't! I want you to go back to California with him." Taylor said looking at her.

"I told you I'm staying here! Now leave damn it!" Leah said getting up and opening her door.

Taylor left and went back downstairs. She spotted Jimmy sitting outside. She went outside to talk to him.

"Hi Jimmy."

"Oh hi Taylor." He said sadly.

"Jimmy you've got to talk to her. She needs you now." Taylor said.

"She wants me to leave. I can't leave. Doesn't she know I need her now in my life? I just can't up and leave her." He said looking at Taylor.

"Then tell her!" She said.

"I told her."

"She's going to kill me when she finds out what I'm about to tell you." Taylor said getting up.

He looked at her and followed her to the shed.

"Jimmy. Leah is one month pregnant."

"What? Why would she keep that from me?" He asked looking at her.

"Our mom can make you feel so guilty that you'll do anything she tells you. We over heard mom-knocking Leah to you. So instead of Leah going back with you she told you she would stay just to make mom happy. Just go inside and talk to her. Please Jimmy. I don't want her to loose you." Taylor said looking at him.

"Ok." He said walking back to the house.

He walked in and saw her sitting in the kitchen drinking hot tea.

"Honey we need to talk." He said looking at her.

"About what?" She asked quietly.

He handed her, her jacket and told her to follow him outside. She put on her jacket and followed him outside to the shed.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" She asked sitting down.

"I want to talk about us. I don't want to loose you. I need you in my life now more than ever." He said looking at her.

She looked at him and said, "But don't you understand. I can't. My mom and Taylor need me."

"What about my feelings? What about our baby?" He said looking at her.

"Taylor told you?" She said looking at him.

"Don't be mad at her. She wants us together." He said holding her.

"Oh! Jimmy I'm so sorry!" She said crying.

"Will you come back home with me? Please." He said picking up her head.

"LEAH! Get in here! It's time to go!" Her mother yelled.

She and Jimmy went inside.

"You're not wearing that are you?" Her mother asked.

"What's wrong with my dress?" She asked looking at her mom.

"It looks horrible! Never mind forget it! We're late!" Her mom said walking out of the house.

"You look beautiful." Jimmy said as he put his arm around her.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at the wake and saw a lot of family and friends. After everyone paid their respects. The priest asked Leah and Taylor to come up and say a few words. The girls walked up together and talked about their dad and how fond of him they were. After the wake they headed back home. Marie went into the kitchen and put up the coffee and tea.

"Tay. I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Frankie said kissing her good bye.

"Ok. Thanks for everything Frankie." She said kissing him back.

"Night Frankie! Thanks for caring." Leah said smiling at him.

"Welcome. Night Mrs. Reynolds!" Frankie yelled.

"Night." She said peeking out of the kitchen.

"Leah I'm heading up to bed." Jimmy said yawing.

"Ok. I'll be up later." She said kissing him good night.

"Night Taylor. Night Marie."

"Night." They said.

"Taylor you did a good job with your speech." Marie said looking at her.

"Thanks mom. So did Leah."

"It was ok." Marie said.

"Jesus Christ! Mom! Why the hell are you doing this to me! What did I do to deserve this?" Leah yelled.

"Don't you talk to me in that tone young lady?" Marie said looking at her angrily.

"Mom why are you always putting me down?" She asked.

"Because you are a disappointment. You never tried hard. You could have been top in your class. All you did was goof off and daydream. You could have gotten a scholarship to Harvard. But no! You blew it by not studying hard enough. Your father was also disappointed with you." Marie said getting up and shutting off the tea water.

"Mom. Daddy was never disappointed with Leah. I never heard him say one bad thing about her." Taylor said sticking up for Leah.

"Tay. It's no use arguing over this. I'm tired. I'm going up to bed."

"You're not sleeping with him in this house!" Marie yelled at her.

"Ok. Ok. Mom. Take it easy. I'll sleep down here." Leah said trying to hold back her tears and anger.

She walked out and went upstairs and got her pajamas. She sat on her bed and started to cry again. Jimmy sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll be out of here by Saturday." He said comforting her.

"Thank you Jimmy. Thank you so much for being here with me. I'm so sorry about earlier. You really are my life. You know. I can't live without you." She said holding him.

He just smiled when she said that to him.

"Honey why don't you lay down and rest. I'll sleep down stairs."

"No. I want you to stay here with me. I don't give a damn what she says." She said lying down next to him.

He pulled the covers over her and they both fell into an exhausted sleep. The next day they got up and got dressed for the funeral. After the funeral they had to go to the lawyers for the reading of the will. Jimmy went to the local diner where he met up with Frankie and his friends.

"Hi Frankie."

"Hi Jimmy. How are Leah and Taylor doing?" Frankie asked sitting next to him.

"They're hanging in there." He said.

"I feel sorry for them. Their mom is awful to them." Frankie said looking at him.

"Does she give Taylor a hard time like she does Leah?" Jimmy asked him.

"No. For some strange reason I think, I could be wrong she's afraid of Taylor." Frankie said.

"Oh."

"Why does she treat Leah that way?" Frankie asked.

"Damn if I know." Jimmy said as his coffee and breakfast came.

Frankie said good bye and went back to his friends. When Jimmy was done with his breakfast he asked the waitress to bring him the check. She advised him that it was already paid for. He looked up and saw Leah standing there looking at him. She walked over and sat down.

"Hi honey. You didn't have to do that." He said looking at her.

"It was my pleasure." She said.

"Can I ask you how it went with the lawyer?"

"It went well." She said.

They got up and left the diner. While they were driving back to her house she looked at him and said, "I can't wait to go home."

"Neither can I. Neither can I." He said smiling at her.

They pulled up to the house and went inside. Leah went upstairs while Jimmy went into the kitchen to make coffee. He heard crying coming from the outside. He looked out and saw Taylor on the deck crying. He went out to sit with her.

"Hi Taylor."

"Hi Jimmy." She said looking at him.

"You know you are welcome to stay with us." He said looking at her.

"Thanks Jimmy. I would like that." She smiled at him.

They got up and headed back inside for coffee and tea. Leah then came and joined them.

"Leah."

"Yeah Tay."

"Jimmy said I can come out and stay with you guys." She said smiling at her sister.

"That would be great!" She said hugging her. Then she hugged him.

"We're all packed." Leah said looking at him.

"Great. It will be great to get home." He said.

"Yeah it would be. I can't wait to see Rocky." Leah said.

Leah and Jimmy headed upstairs to watch television in Leah's room.

"You know what else I can't wait for?" He asked looking at her.

"No what?" She asked holding him.

"I can't wait until you start showing. It will be so beautiful." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah it will be beautiful. I can't wait until we tell Rocky." She said kissing him.

He slide his hands down her back and pulled her close to him and started to kiss her passionately. There was a knock on the door. Leah sprang up nearly knocking him over. She opened her door and found her mother standing there.

"Hi mom." She said.

"Hi. Here are the things that you're supposed to have from your father." She said handing her a box with all her father's pictures, Naval discharge papers, his coin collection and a small box with his high school ring and cuff links in it. Leah found another small box in the box. She opened it up and found a diamond ring in it and a note.

"Leah here's your sweet 16 ring you were supposed to get. It was my mother's engagement ring. You can use it anyway you like but please don't sell it." Love you always, Dad.

She then found an envelope underneath his coin collection. She opened it up and nearly fainted when she saw it was money. She counted the money and there was fifteen hundred dollars in it. She found a note again from him.

"Leah use this money towards your wedding. I know someday you will find a wonderful man to marry and I hope he's good to you. Remember what I always told you. Follow your heart. You're my precious angel. If you don't want to get married use it to travel anywhere your heart desires. I will always be with you. Either in spirit or in your heart." Love you baby girl always, Dad.

She was so speechless. She had tears coming down her face.

"He always looked out for you?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes he did. He was my guardian angel." She said looking at him.

"Whenever I was down or didn't pass a test all he said to me was everything will get better and study harder. He never once yelled at me about my grades. If I had a major test coming up he would put up coffee for himself and hot cocoa for me. We would study until we both fell asleep. You know something I always seem to pass the test with flying colors. My mom use to help me but I managed to fail the tests. The English test in college he and I were on the phone until 2am my time studying. He helped me a little bit with my History test. But not too much because I knew it." She said leaning on Jimmy.

He just smiled as she told him the stories about her dad.

"He must have been a great man."

She looked up at him and said, "The best."

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Hey Leah."

"Hi Tay. What's up?" She asked looking at her.

She looked at her and then she saw the box.

"I see you got the box." She said.

"Yeah I did."

Taylor just started to cry. Leah walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'll leave you two alone." Jimmy said getting up and leaving.

"I miss him so much Leah." Taylor cried.

"Me too. Me too." She said crying too.

The girls sat on Leah's bed and talked about their memories of their dad. There was a knock on the door. Leah got up and opened the door. Their mom walked in.

"Taylor you have a call. It's Michael Peterson." She said looking at the girls.

Michael Peterson is Taylor's agent.

"Thanks." She said getting up and leaving.

"So what did your dad leave you Leah?" Her mom asked.

"Just some papers and notes and money." She said looking at her mom.

"He left you more money? Ten million wasn't enough for you?" Her mother said in an angry tone.

"It was his money mom. He could do anything he wanted to with it." Leah said.

Her mother walked over to her bed and opened the box and started to go through it.

"Excuse me mom! That's my box and it's private!" She said pushing her mom's hands away.

"Listen! Nothing in this house is private! I want to see what he left you! Never, ever push me away!" She said angrily.

Her mother saw the diamond ring and took it out to look at it. Then she picked up the envelope and went through it. Leah tried to take it away from her but her mother pushed her away.

"Those are mine! You have no right in taking them!" She yelled.

"Your father only left me twenty thousand dollars! This stuff right here is mine! I deserve them!" Her mother yelled at her.

"No! They are mine!" Leah said grabbing them from her.

"You don't deserve them!" She yelled.

"The money and ring is for my wedding." Leah said looking at her.

"Your wedding? Who in their right mind would want to marry you? Huh? Tell me?" She laughed at her.

"I will." Jimmy said walking in on them.

"You? Please don't make me laugh. You're eighteen years older than her. She won't give you one piece of happiness. She won't be a good wife or mother." Her mother said laughing.

Leah walked up to her and said, "I'll be a better mom then you were to us."

"Oh! Please! You can't even handle money properly. What will you do with that money that your father left you? I tell you! You'll piss it away." She said.

"I'll tell you what I'll do with the money. I'm going to buy a house and put the rest away for when the baby is born." She said angrily.

Her mother looked at her with a surprised look.

"That's right mom! I'm pregnant!" Leah then grabbed her jacket and left the room.

She ran down the stairs past Taylor and went out to the shed. Two minutes later her mom followed her and then Jimmy.

"What the hell do you mean you're pregnant?" Marie yelled at her.

"What do you think I mean? I'm one month pregnant with Jimmy's baby! There is no way in hell you're going to do anything about it!" She said.

Her mother looked at her and then at Jimmy.

Then she said, "After you have this baby what are you going to do drop out of college? How are you going to support the baby? Who's going to watch the baby while you work?"

"I'm staying in college. I have the money to support the baby and I'll put the baby in daycare." She said.

"This is wrong! All wrong! This is not the plan I had for you!" Her mother said crying.

"Mom plans change." She said looking at her mom.

"Are you two getting married?"

"We haven't talked about it." Leah said.

"What do you mean you haven't talked about?" Her mom asked.

"This came as a surprise to us. We didn't expect this. Eventually we will get married." Jimmy said.

"And if you don't get married? What happens then?"

"Then I'll support the baby until he or she turns eighteen." Jimmy said.

Her mom just shook her head and then walked out of the shed disgusted. When she got inside the house she looked at Taylor and started to cry.

"Mom what's wrong?" Taylor asked sitting next to her.

"You sister just ruined her life." She said.

"How? By becoming pregnant?" She asked looking at her.

"Yes! She's going to drop out of college and get a dead end job."

"How do you know that mom? Maybe she'll stay in college and get a degree and get a wonderful job." She said.

"Not your sister. She's not that smart. She never was and never will be. If she was a smart person she wouldn't be in this mess." Marie said getting up and going to her room.

Leah and Jimmy came back in and went up to Leah's room to get their things. Leah called a cab to take them to the airport to go back home. The cab came and they said their good-byes to Taylor and Marie.

"Bye Tay! I love you. I'll call you next week." Leah said hugging her.

"Bye Leah! I love you too. I'll wait for your call." Taylor said crying.

"Bye Jimmy. Take care and take good care of my sister." Taylor said hugging him.

"I will." He said hugging her.

"Bye mom." She said.

Her mom looked at her and said, "You are no longer welcomed here."

Then she left the room. Leah was taken aback by her comment.

Leah and Jimmy headed out the door and into the cab. When they reached the airport Leah looked at him and gave him a big hug.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you and I hope to god I'll never be like my mother." She said looking at him.

"You got to hand it to her. She's a very interesting person." He laughed.

While they were waiting for boarding time Leah told Jimmy about her father's will.

"Wow! That's a lot of money." Jimmy said looking at her.

"It is." She said looking at him. "He was a very good investor. He loved to play the stock market. That's how Taylor and I got the money."

"Very smart man." He said holding her hand.

"Yes. Just like you." She smiled at him.

He smiled at her when she said that.

"So how do you want to break the baby news to my dad?" He asked looking at her.

"How about taking him out to dinner?" She asked.

"Maybe we can invite him over to our place for dinner." Jimmy said kissing her.

"Our place?" She asked.

"I was going to ask you to move in with me if you want to."

Before she could answer they made the announcement to board their plane. When they got settled in their seats she looked at him and said, "I'll live anywhere with you Mr. James Rockford." Then she kissed him.

"Good." He smiled at her.

Five hours later they were back in Los Angeles. They took a cab back to his place. When they pulled up and went inside they found Rocky sleeping on the couch. Leah went over to him and woke him up.

"Hey you're back." He said getting up.

"Hi dad."

"How are you Leah?" Rocky asked hugging her.

"Doing well. Glad you didn't come home with us." She said putting her bags in Jimmy's room.

"What does she mean?" Rocky asked looking at Jimmy.

"Her mom gave her a lot of grieve." He said making coffee.

"Oh that poor kid. She doesn't need that. She just lost her dad." He said sadly.

"Well she did Rocky." Leah said coming out of the room.

"Rocky I have to tell you something." Leah said sitting next to him.

"Sure." He said looking at her.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

"Pregnant? You and Jimmy are going to have a baby?" He said with a big smile.

"Yeah dad. Me and Leah are going to have a baby."

"Wow! That is wonderful news! How long are you?" He asked hugging her.

"One month." She said looking at him.

"That is fantastic! When is the baby due?"

"The baby will be due in November." She said smiling.

"Oh I can't wait! Imagine me a grandpa! How about that!" He smiled again.

"Dad. Leah and I are going to move in together."

"Live here? No. You can't do that. You have to get a house." He said.

"It's ok Rocky. We can live here and then we'll find that perfect house." Leah said.

"But you two need a house. When are you two planning to get married?"

Jimmy and Leah looked at each other and then at him.

"Dad we didn't discuss that yet."

"Rocky I want to finish college first before we get married. I have three more months left for this year and then I'll go back in mid August until hopefully by next May I'll graduate." She said looking at him.

"That's good. Finish college."

"While Leah's in school I'm going to watch the baby." Jimmy said.

"But what about your private investigator business?" He asked.

"I don't know if I'll keep it going. I haven't really thought about it." He said getting up and getting their coffees.

Rocky leaned over to Leah and said, "I hope he gets rid of it. It's too dangerous."

She smiled at him.

After they drank their coffee Rocky left. Leah got up and went into the bedroom to get undressed.

"Honey are you ok?" He asked walking in on her.

"I'm fine. Just tired." She smiled at him.

"Oh ok." He said leaving her to finish getting ready for bed.

The next day she got up and got ready for school. She then gently kissed him good bye. She left him a note telling him when she'll be back. When she got to school she saw Patty.

"Hi Patty."

"Hi Leah! You're back!" Patty said hugging her.

"Yes. I have so much to tell you but I'm running late for Professor Declan's class. Meet me at the Pastry Shop for lunch! My treat!" She yelled running to class.

Everyone in her English class told her how sorry they were to hear about her dad. She thanked them. Then she went onto her history class. After history class she went over to meet Patty at the Pastry Shop.

"So what do you have to tell me?" Patty asked.

"Well for starters my mom and I are no longer speaking. I find that I'm one month pregnant."

"Oh my god!" Patty said hugging her.

"Then Jimmy asked me to move in with him." She said smiling at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can't wait." She said looking at her.

"Will you finish school after the baby is born?" Patty asked looking over her menu.

"I plan to. I want to prove my mom wrong. She said that I'll drop out." Leah said.

They placed their orders.

"What did your mom say when you told her that you were pregnant?" Patty asked.

"She was not happy and then yesterday before we left she told me that I'm no longer welcomed in her house."

"Wow! What did Taylor say?"

"She's happy and she likes Jimmy a lot." Leah said as the food came.

"Did you tell Jimmy's dad?"

"Yeah last night. He's so happy for us. I was a little scared that he would be angry like my mom. I'm glad I was wrong." Leah said biting into her sandwich.

"When are you and Jimmy getting married?" Patty asked wiping her mouth.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"We didn't talk about it yet. Maybe after I graduate." She said.

"Oh." Patty said.

"Well if you were to say get married tomorrow where would it be?" Patty asked.

"I would love to get married at the beach." She said.

"Oh that would be lovely." Patty smiled.

"Then hopefully honeymoon in Hawaii." She said.

"Cool!" Patty smiled.

After lunch Leah went home and found a note from Jimmy.

"Honey, I'll be back shortly. Jimmy."

Leah decided that she was going to type up her history report on her laptop. She sat at Jimmy's desk and started to type the report. There was a knock on the door. She got up to answer it.

"Hello." She said to the woman who came in.

"Is James Rockford around?" The woman asked looking her up and down.

Leah was dressed in black capri pants with a matching tank mid drift top and black sandals and her hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

"No he's not. May I ask who you are?"

"His wife." The woman said.

"His wife?" She asked looking at her.

"Yes. And you are?" The woman said again looking her up and down.

"Leah Reynolds." She said.

"When will Jim be back?"

"I don't know. I wasn't here when he left." Leah said.

"Well then I'll wait here until he comes back." She said.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Leah asked.

"No thank you." She said snobbishly.

"Can I ask you what your name is since you know mine?"

"Halley Kittredge Rockford." She said with an attitude.

"How do you know my Jim?" Halley asked.

"I met him a couple of months ago on the beach." Leah said.

"Really?" She said.

Leah then sat back down at his desk and continued with her history paper. Halley picked up the newspaper and read it while waiting for Jimmy. The phone rang.

"Hello…Yes this is Leah Reynolds….He's where?…Ok I'll be right there. Thank you Lieutenant." Leah hung up and grabbed her jacket.

"Just a minute! Where are you going?" Halley asked.

"I'm going to the hospital. Jimmy is there." She said walking out the door.

"I'll drive!" She said looking at her.

"I'm taking my own car!" Leah said with an attitude.

Leah got into her car and sped away to the hospital. When she arrived there she asked the nurse what room he was in.

"Are you a relative?" The nurse asked.

"I'm…" She was cut off in mid sentence.

"No she's not! I'm Halley Kittredge Rockford. I'm Mr. Rockford's wife." She said pushing Leah out of the way.

The nurse showed Halley to Jim's room. Leah leaned over the nurse's station and saw what room Jimmy was in. Halley walked in and saw Jimmy sitting up in the bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

"Hello to you too Jim." She said walking over to him and kissing him on the lips.

Leah walked in and saw them kissing and she ran out.

"Damn it!" He said looking at her.

"Who is that Leah Reynolds?"

"None of your business Kitt!" He growled.

"So what happened to you Jim?" She asked sitting on his bed.

He didn't answer her. All he kept thinking about was the look on Leah's face. Then Lieutenant Becker came into his room.

"Dennis you have to do me a favor." Jimmy said looking at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Can you go to my trailer and see if Leah's there? If she is tell her to call me."

"If she's not."

"Call me. She might be at the University." He said looking at him.

"Ok Jimbo." Dennis said looking at Jim and then at Halley.

"Counselor."

"Lieutenant."

Dennis then left.

"Jim how long are you going to be in here?" She asked looking at him.

"I don't know Kitt. Why are you here anyway? I told Dennis to call my place." He said looking at her.

"He did. That 'bimbo' took the call and wasn't going to tell me. Then she wouldn't let me drive her and to top it off she tried to get in here to see you. What nerve!" Halley said looking at him.

"LEAH IS NOT A BIMBO!" He said yelling at her.

"Well she acts like one and dresses like one. Don't tell me you're involved with her?" She asked looking at him.

"Look Kitt just leave! Ok! I'm not in the mood to talk to you or hear your problems." He said angrily.

"FINE!" She said getting up and leaving.

Just as she was leaving the phone rang.

"Hello…Hey Dennis…She's not…Great!…Never mind I'll call her at the University….Yeah I'm sure." He hung up.

He then dialed her number. It rang four times until her machine picked up.

"Leah honey if you're there please pick up. Come on Leah. Please pick up." He waited and then hung up.

"God! Where did she go?" He asked himself.

The doctor came in.

"Mr. Rockford you seem to be ok. You can go home anytime you feel like it. You just have bruised ribs." The doctor said.

Jimmy got up, got dressed and left. He headed over to her dorm. He looked over the parking lot and didn't see her car. So he went inside. He knocked on the door and Patty let him in.

"Patty have you seen Leah?" He asked walking in.

"No. Why?" She asked looking at him.

"There was a little misunderstanding." He said leaving.

He got back into his car and drove to the beach. Again he didn't see her car.

"Damn it! Where the hell is she?"

He went inside and looked for a note. There was none and he also noticed that some of her things were gone.

"Shit!"

He picked up the phone and called his dad.

"Rocky is Leah there?….Oh thank god!….I'll be right over…Bye." He got back into his car and drove to his dad's house.

When he showed up Leah was in the bedroom lying down. He knocked on the door and his dad let him in.

"Dad where is she?" Jimmy asked holding his side.

"She's in the bedroom. What happened to you sonny?" Rocky asked looking at him.

"I was helping Angel and I got in the way of these two big goons." He said walking over to the bedroom.

He knocked on the door.

"Leah."

"Go away Jimmy!" She yelled.

"Honey I need to talk to you." He said.

"No!" She yelled again.

"Dad can you get me in there?" Jimmy asked looking at him.

"No. She said she didn't want to be bothered so I'm not bothering her." Rocky said looking at him.

"Damn it dad!" Jimmy said holding his sides.

"Leah! Get out here now!" Jimmy said pounding on the door.

"NO! Leave me alone Jimmy! I don't want to talk to you ever again!" She then started to cry.

Jimmy took out his lock picking tools and picked the lock. He got in and found her lying down on the bed crying. He walked over to her and sat on the bed.

"What are you doing in here? I told you I don't want to talk to you." She said looking at him.

"Honey please let me explain." He said looking at her.

"Jimmy why didn't you tell me you were married? I would never allow myself to fall in love with you." She started to cry.

"Honey I'm not married. I'm divorced." He said brushing her hair away from her face.

"She told me you were." Leah said.

"Who?" He asked.

"Halley." She said as the tears fell.

"Damn her!" Jimmy said hitting his leg.

Leah jumped when he did that.

"Leah look at me. Halley is my ex-wife. She and I are no longer married. I don't know what she was pulling. We've been divorced for eight years." He said holding her.

"But she kissed you. I saw it." She cried.

"I know honey. I know. I'm sorry." He said holding her.

She then looked up at him.

"Are you in love with her?"

"God! No! I'm in love with you. You're my whole world." He said kissing her.

"Really?"

"Really." He said again kissing her.

"Leah I'm going out for an hour. I'll be right back." He said kissing her.

"Where are you going?" She asked looking at him.

She could tell he was really pissed off.

"I'm going to straighten out this mess with Halley." He said leaving.

"Rocky keep an eye on her please." Jimmy said looking at his dad.

"Sure." He said smiling at him.

After Jimmy left Rocky knocked on her door.

"Hi Rocky." She said softly.

"Hi sweetie. Do you want me to make you anything to eat?" He asked sitting on the bed.

"No. You've done so much for me Rocky." She said looking at him.

"It's ok. I don't mind. I'm kind of hungry myself." He said smiling at her.

"No it's ok. Rocky look I'm going to rest for a little bit and then I have to get back to the dorm to finish my history paper." She said.

"Sure no problem." He said getting up and leaving.

She closed the door. Then she pulled out her notebook and wrote Jimmy a long note.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dearest Jimmy, What I'm about to tell you will hurt you but I have to do this. I'm going to go back to New York to live. I should have done this a while ago. I thought this over carefully. I'm too much of a bother to you. I promise that I will not ask for one dime from you for the support of our child. I'll raise him or her on my own and I will promise to send pictures. I'm sorry to hurt you like this. You don't deserve me. You deserve someone who is strong and who will bring you total joy and love in your life. I love you too much to continue to ruin your life. Send my love to Rocky. You will always be my first love. Love Leah."

After she finished the note she put it in an envelope and gave it to Rocky.

"Rocky please give this to Jimmy when he comes back." She said looking at him.

"Leah where are you going?" Rocky asked looking at her.

"I'm going away for a while Rocky. I'll call you in a couple of days. Just tell Jimmy that I love him and I'm sorry." She then left.

She drove back to her dorm and packed all her things. She left Patty a note and then left her room. She got into her car to drive back to New York. Jimmy arrived back at his father's place.

"Hi dad." He said coming in.

"She left." He said.

"What?" He said looking at him.

"Leah left." Rocky said handing him the envelope.

Jimmy opened the envelope and read what she wrote. He sat down and continued to read it. He looked at his dad with tears in his eyes.

"Jimmy what's wrong?"

"She's going back to New York." He said getting up.

"Why? What happened?" Rocky asked taking the note from him.

"She thinks that she's a bother. Dad she's not!" He said looking at his dad.

"Jimmy you've got to stop her before she makes a big mistake." Rocky said grabbing his jacket.

Jimmy and Rocky got into the truck and headed out to the highway looking for her. They couldn't find her. Rocky called all his trucker friends and told them that they were looking for a 1992 Blue Plymouth convertible. His friends called back in an hour and told them they didn't find her.

"Shit! Where is she?" Jimmy asked.

"Take it easy sonny. We will find her." Rocky said.

They went back to Jimmy's place. Waiting for them was Lieutenant Becker.

"Dennis any news on Leah?" He asked with hope.

"No nothing Jim." Dennis said looking at him.

The phone then rang.

"Hello? Leah?….Oh hi Patty…Huh?…When did you speak to her?….An hour ago?…Where is she?…She is? Good….Thank you…Bye." Jimmy hung up the phone.

"She's up at the cabin." Jimmy said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god." Rocky said.

"I'm going up there." He said looking at Rocky and Dennis.

"Want me to go with you Jimmy?" Rocky asked.

"No dad. I want to go alone." He said leaving.

Two hours later he arrived at the cabin. Her car was in the driveway. He parked behind her car and walked up the walk. He then opened the door and found the cabin empty. He called out for her but got no answer. Then he walked down to the lake and saw her sitting on the edge of the pier.

"Leah."

She turned around and saw him coming towards her. She got up and met him half way.

"Why did you leave me that note?" He asked looking at her.

She looked at him for a while and then said, "I should never have come into your life."

"Honey how am I going to make you see that I do love you?" He said holding her face in his hands.

"Don't you understand that I'm no good for you? What am I going to do for a living? I'm going to have a baby and I can't even think of anything." She said crying.

He looked at her and held her in his arms.

"Honey look. Like I keep telling you, you are the best thing that has ever happen to me. I'm sorry that Halley treated you the way she did. She had no right telling you that she's my wife. If it makes you feel better I had a long talk with her and I told her never, ever come near me or you again." He said as they walked back to the cabin.

She looked at him and smiled at him. He then kissed her.

"Do you still want to go back to New York?" He asked looking at her.

"No. I want to stay here with you and Rocky." She said looking at him.

"Good." He said kissing her again.

After they kissed he looked into her green eyes and asked, "Leah would you marry me?"

Without hesitation she said, "Yes Jimmy I will marry you!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring and slipped it onto her finger. She stared at it for a long time and then said, "This absolutely beautiful!"

They got back into his car and headed back home. When they arrived safely back home he looked over at her, she was fast asleep. He got out and walked around to her side. He carefully opened the door and unbuckled her seat belt. He gently picked her up and carried her to the trailer. He was just about to open the door when Rocky opened it up for him. Jimmy then carried her into his bedroom and gently put her down on his bed. He gently kissed her on her head and then left.

"How is she?" Rocky asked.

"She's ok dad." He said looking at him.

"Good to hear it." He smiled walking over to the couch.

"Rocky."

"Yeah Jimmy."

"I asked Leah to marry me up at the cabin."

"Really? Good for you!" He smiled.

"You know dad. If she really did got back to New York I would have flown out there and dragged her back." Jimmy said.

"Oh yeah and what army would allowed that." She laughed from the doorway.

He looked up and saw her beautiful smiling face looking at him. She walked over to him and sat in between her two favorite men.

"It's good to be home with my two favorite men." She then kissed both of them on their cheeks.

The next day after her classes Leah packed up her stuff and put it in her car and drove it over to the trailer. She found a note when she got into the trailer.

"Leah I'm with dad. There is money on the counter could you please order a pizza with any topping you want and come by dad's with it. I'm sorry to make you do it. Love you a lot, Jimmy."

She ordered the pizza and put her stuff in the bedroom and then left to pick up the pizza. On her way to Rocky's she stopped at the supermarket and picked up a bag of Oreos. She arrived at Rocky's and found Jimmy under the kitchen sink trying to repair the leaky pipe.

"Hey sexy!" She said looking down at him.

"Hi honey." He smiled up at her.

"I picked up the pizza and your favorite." She said showing him the Oreos.

"I guess I'm in for it tonight." He laughed coming out from under the sink.

"You bet you are." She laughed kissing him.

"Hi Leah!" Rocky said coming into the kitchen and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi Rocky." She said kissing him back.

"I see you ordered pizza. What's on it?" Rocky asked.

"Let's see. Pepperoni, Sausage, peanut butter, pickles and onions." She said looking at their reactions.

"That's disgusting! Who told you to order that?" Rocky asked trying to open the box.

"Jimmy said I can have any topping put on that I like so I wanted all that." She said.

"Now how am I supposed to eat that?" Rocky asked looking at Jimmy.

"I didn't know she was going to put that on there dad." Jimmy said opening the box.

When they saw that she was lying they were ready to kill her.

"Sure give this old man a heart attack." Rocky said looking at her.

She looked at him and laughed. Rocky then realized what he said was wrong.

"Leah I'm sorry for saying that." He said apologizing to her.

"That's ok. It's a reaction." She said picking up her piece.

After they ate the pizza they played cards. After about two hands Leah called it quits because she was feeling very tired. She got up and sat on the couch to watch television. When Jimmy looked over at her she was fast asleep on the couch.

"Dad do you mind if we stay?" Jimmy asked him.

"Not at all sonny." He said getting up and putting a blanket over her.

"Have you decided when you two are getting married?" Rocky asked dealing the cards.

"I would like to get married this summer. But Leah wants to wait until after graduation." He said.

"Oh." Rocky said.

After a while the guys called it quits on the card game. Jimmy got up and stretched and re covered Leah.

"Night Jimmy and congratulations again." Rocky said hugging him.

"Night dad." He smiled at him.

During the night Leah woke up and saw Jimmy sleeping in the chair. She got up and walked over to him and kissed him gently on the lips until he woke up.

"You ok?" He asked looking at her.

"Yeah." She said stretching.

"Do you want to sleep on the couch?" She asked looking at him.

"No you sleep there." He said looking up at her.

She gently took hold of his hand and gently pulled him up to her. She started to kiss him passionately. Then she said, "I want to go home."

He left his dad a note and they left. When they pulled up to the trailer Leah got out and walked down towards the water.

"Where are you going? It's 2am!" He asked.

She turned and smiled at him. He followed her down. She took off her shoes and stood there while the water washed over her feet.

"Honey let's go inside." He said looking at her.

"Can't we stay out here for a while?" She asked looking at him.

"I thought you wanted to make love." He said holding her in his arms.

"I do." She said sitting down in the sand.

He sat down and looked over at her and started to laugh.

"What?" She asked looking at him.

"You want to make love to me right here?"

"Yeah. Just like Debra Kerr and Burt Lancaster from the movie From Here to Eternity." She said gently pushing him down.

"You know Leah. You are one romantic and frisky girl." He said gently rolling her onto her back.

She just smiled at him. He gently kissed her on her lips and then down her neck. She gently undid his pants and he did hers. He went to kiss her again when he heard someone clearing their throat.

"Excuse me! What the hell do you two think you are doing?" The voice asked standing over them.

"Oh shit!" They both said looking up.

"Could you two kindly get a motel? This is not the place for that."

"Yes officer." They said picking up their stuff.

They walked back up to the trailer. Leah looked over at Jimmy and noticed that his face was red from embarrassment. She burst out laughing.

"You think that was funny?"

"Yeah." She said looking at him.

"I'm going to get you for that!" He said chasing her back to the trailer.

She ran behind the trailer then ran in front. He ran behind the trailer. When he came to the front she was nowhere to be found.

"Leah! Where are you?"

She came from behind the trailer again and jumped on to his back.

"Right here!" She laughed.

"You are too much." He said.

She got off his back and asked, "Is that a good thing?"

He looked into her eyes and said, "Yes that's a good thing."

They then went inside the trailer.

"Jimmy."

"Yes." He said looking over at her.

"Do you want to get married this summer?" She asked looking at him.

"I would love too but you want to finish school before we get married." He said looking at her.

"I do but that can wait." She smiled at him.

He gently pushed her down and started to kiss her.

"If we do get married where do you want to get married?" He asked looking at her.

"I want to get married on the beach." She said sliding her hands down his back.

"That sounds nice." He said gently kissing her down her neck.

"I thought so too." She smiled at him, as he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom closing the door firmly behind him. Waking up later she rose, put on her bathrobe and got up to make coffee while he slept. She put on the television and watched the news. She happened to look at her stomach and noticed that it was getting big. She turned off the television and went into the bedroom to get ready for class. He rolled over and saw her naked profile in the bathroom. He got up and walked in on her.

"Morning." He said kissing her.

"Did I wake you?" She asked turning on the shower.

"No. But I can see you're starting to show." He said as he put his hands on her stomach.

She smiled at him and then got into the shower. A minute later he joined her. She was just about to soap herself up but he wanted to do it. Then she soaped him up. After their shower they got dressed and ate breakfast.

"Jimmy I'm going to be late coming home from school." She said putting her dishes in the sink.

"Can I ask why?" He asked looking at her.

"I want to see if I can take summer classes to graduate earlier." She said looking at him.

"Oh." He said.

"I know you wanted to get married this year but I want to see if I can at least get my diploma before the baby is born or before the baby is a year old." She said sitting next to him.

"Just don't over do it. I don't want you to get sick." He said kissing her.

"I won't." She kissed him back and headed off to school.

When she showed up to her first class she saw Jason talking to Professor Declan. Her heart sank and she nearly fainted. She walked in and quickly walked passed him. He got up and walked over to her.

"Leave me alone Jason." She said looking at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to see how you were doing. That's all." He said looking at her.

"I'm fine! Now leave." She said.

"I can't. I'm in this class." He smiled at her.

She got up and walked over to Professor Declan.

"Professor Declan why are you allowing him in here?" She asked looking at him.

"Ms. Reynolds he's allowed in here." Professor Declan said.

"You don't understand Professor Declan. Jason tried to rape me a couple of months ago." She said.

"I didn't know that." He said looking over at Jason.

"Please Professor I don't need him here. I'm going into my 2nd month of being pregnant. I don't need this stress now." She said looking at Professor Declan.

"Congratulations Ms. Reynolds. I'll talk to his advisor about moving him out." Professor Declan said.

"Thank you." She said sitting back down.

After class Leah grabbed her things and quickly walked out of the class. She quickly walked to her history class. After history class Jason was waiting for her.

"Leah why are you dodging me?" Jason asked her.

"Why? You have some nerve asking me that! After what you tried to do to me!" She yelled at him.

She went to leave when he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall.

"I should have raped you! You're nothing but a nasty BITCH!" He said looking at her.

"What's going on here?" Professor Blackman asked.

"Nothing Professor." Jason said grabbing Leah by the arm and walking down the hall with her.

"Get your hand off of me!" She said trying to break away from him.

When they got to her room he opened the door and threw her onto her bed. He noticed that her side of the room was empty.

"Where's your shit?" He asked.

She got up and ran out of the room and out the door. She got into her car and started it and drove off nearly hitting Patty and her friends. Jason saw Patty and asked her where Leah was off to.

"I don't know." She said looking at him.

"Tell me where she's going!" He yelled at her.

"It's none of your business!" Patty said looking at him.

He turned around and ran back to his car. He got in and drove after her. She pulled up to the trailer. She noticed that Jimmy's car was gone.

"Shit!" She said.

She looked up and saw Jason coming into the parking lot. She ran from the trailer and down the beach. She hide behind some rocks. He ran down the beach after her but he couldn't find her. She quietly pulled out her cell phone and placed a call to Dennis Becker.

"Hello." She whispered. "I need to talk to Lieutenant Becker. It's an emergency…Please hurry…. Lieutenant Beck. It's Leah Reynolds. Jason Phillips is after me again. Could you please send someone down to Jimmy's…Thanks!" She hung up the phone.

She carefully got up and looked around for him. When she didn't see him she quickly went back to the trailer. When she reached the trailer Jason jumped out at her, punching and kicking her until she lost consciousness. When she came to she was in the hospital.

"Where am I?" She asked looking around.

"You're in Malibu hospital." The doctor said looking at her.

She tried to sit up but she was in too much pain to do so.

"Doctor how's the baby?" She asked looking at him.

The doctor looked at the nurse and then at her.

"I'm sorry Ms. Reynolds but you lost the baby." The doctor said sadly.

"Oh my god!" She said crying.

Another nurse came in and advised the doctor that Jimmy wants to see her.

"Send him in." The doctor said.

Jimmy walked in and saw the condition that Leah was in and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Jimmy!" She cried.

"I'm here honey. I'm right here." He said walking over to her.

"Doc how is she?" Jimmy asked.

"She's got a concussion, two broken ribs and a broken wrist." The doctor said looking at him.

"How's the baby?" He asked.

"She lost the baby." The doctor said.

Jimmy just looked at her and they both started to cry. The doctor and nurse left them alone. She looked up at him and apologized to him until she was crying again.

"Leah. Honey. It's not your fault." He said trying to calm her down.

Rocky then came in to see her. Jimmy looked up and saw his dad. She finally exhausted herself to sleep.

"How is she Jimmy?" Rocky asked.

"Not good dad. Not good at all." He said whispering.

"Dad. Leah lost the baby." He said looking at his dad.

"Oh my god." He said trying to sit down.

Jimmy helped Rocky into the chair.

"Who did this to her?" Rocky asked angrily.

"Jason Phillips. Dennis has him in custody." Jimmy said sitting next to him.

"Jason Phillips? That name sounds familiar." Rocky said looking at her.

"That was the bastard that tired to rape her the first time." Jimmy said.

"I'm going to kill that s.o.b.!" Rocky said getting up and walking over to her.

"Dad the doctor said she has a concussion, two broken ribs and a broken wrist."

Dennis then came in to see her.

"Hi Jimmy. Hi Rocky."

"Hi Dennis."

"How is she?" Dennis asked.

"Not good. She's got two broken ribs, a broken wrist and has a concussion." Jimmy said looking at him.

"I'm sorry Jimmy. She called from the beach and told me what was going on and by the time we arrived there she was unconscious and her clothes from below the waist was removed. I'm not sure if he raped her or not. She put up a damn good fight." Dennis said looking over at her.

The doctor came back in.

"Doc."

"Yes Mr. Rockford."

Jimmy pulled the doctor to the side and asked him if her attacker raped her.

"We examined her very carefully Mr. Rockford and no she wasn't raped." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Jimmy said with a slight smile.

He walked back over to her bed and looked at his dad and Dennis and said, "She wasn't raped."

"Thank god!" Dennis and Rocky said.

When she came too. She looked over and saw Rocky sitting in the chair that Jimmy was in earlier.

"Hi Rocky." She whispered.

"Hi Leah." He smiled at her.

"You here long?' She asked looking at him.

"I came an hour ago. Jimmy is here. Do you want me to get him?"

"No. I want you to stay." She smiled at him.

"Leah I'm sorry that you lost the baby. If there is anything that I can do for you just let me know." He said looking at her.

"Thank you Rocky. See I knew you were sweet." She smiled at him.

Jimmy came in and saw them both sleeping. He walked over to her and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Hi." She whispered.

"I spoke to the doctor and he said that you can go home on Sunday." Jimmy said.

"That's good." She said softly.

"You ok?"

"I'm just so tired and achy." She said looking at him.

"Do you want me to get the nurse?" He asked looking at her.

"No. I just want to rest." She then closed her eyes.

She heard Jimmy wake Rocky up. They said good bye to her and then left. Jimmy stood outside her room he could hear her crying. He told his dad that he's going to drive him home and then come back to stay with Leah. Before he left he found the doctor and explained to him what he wanted to do.

"I'm sorry Mr. Rockford but only relatives can stay." The doctor said.

"I am a relative. She's my fiancée." He said looking at the doctor.

"Look I'm not suppose to do this but I'll get another bed in there for you." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Jimmy said leaving with his dad.

After he dropped off his dad, Jimmy went back to his place and got some change of clothes and he took the half eaten Oreos. Then headed off to the hospital. When he got to her room the bed was set up there for him. He got undressed and climbed into bed and fell into an exhausted sleep. During the night Leah had nightmares. At one point she woke up screaming. Jimmy jumped up.

"Jimmy! Jimmy!" She cried out to him.

"Honey I'm right here. I'm right here." He said going over to her.

He held her until she fell back to sleep. He gently laid her down and he went back to sleep too.

The next day the nurses came in and checked Leah out.

"Ms. Reynolds you are healing nicely." The nurse smiled at her.

"Thank you." She smiled at her.

After the nurse left, Leah called Patty and told her that she needed her assignments.

"Patty please just get them. I'll worry about over doing it later…I need them because I don't want to fall behind. It's bad enough that I'm stuck here in this hospital until Sunday….Yeah he's here…I haven't called home…I don't want to worry Tay…I'll call her later….Thanks. Bye."

After she hung up Jimmy woke up.

"Hi." He said looking at her.

"Hi." She said.

He could sense that she was angry and bitter by what happened to her. The nurse came back in with her pain medication.

"Excuse me Nurse Jackson."

"Yes Ms. Reynolds."

"I would like to know when could I take a shower?"

"You can take a shower anytime you want so long as someone is with you." The nurse said.

"Oh good." She said smiling.

She went into the bathroom to run the shower while Jimmy called his lawyer Beth Davenport.

"Beth its Jimmy…Not too good…Could you meet me at my place around 11am?…Thanks."

He got up and knocked on the door.

"Leah you ok?"

"I'm fine."

After her shower she came out in her towel and sat on her bed drying her hair. He walked over and sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"So what are your plans today?" She asked looking at him.

"I'm meeting my lawyer in two hours and then I'm going to head over to the police station to talk to Dennis."

"Sounds good."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well I spoke to Patty this morning and I told her to get my assignments from our classes and I'll work on them awhile." She said getting up and going into the bathroom to get dressed.

She didn't want him to see her bruised body. She stared awhile at herself in the mirror and started to cry all over again. He went into the bathroom to get her. They came out and he walked her over to her bed and gently helped her in.

"Honey everything is going to be alright. You're in good hands here at the hospital. If you want me to stay I will. I'll tell Beth to meet me here instead of our place." He said looking at her.

"No that's ok. I'll be fine. I just want to get out of here and back to my life." She said looking at him.

"Look next week is Spring Break for you, why don't you, Rocky and I head up to the cabin for some rest. It will do you some good." He said smiling at her.

"Sure." She said closing her eyes.

She fell back to sleep. He leaned over her and said, "I promise I will never, ever let anyone hurt you again." He then got up got dressed and left to go meet Beth.

When he arrived at his trailer Beth and Dennis greeted him. The look on Dennis' face wasn't good.

"Hi Dennis. Hi Beth." He said walking over to them.

"Hi." They both said.

"What's wrong?" He asked opening the door and letting them in.

"We filed manslaughter charges against Jason." Dennis said.

"That's good." He made them coffee.

"He's got a good lawyer." Beth said.

"Really? Who's his lawyer?" Jimmy asked looking at her.

"You better sit down." She said.

He sat down.

"Halley Kittredge." Beth said.

"Kitt is representing him?"

"Yes and she's telling him to plead not guilty."

"That BITCH!" Jimmy said angrily.

"Calm down Jimmy. We're going to fight this and fight this good." Beth said looking at him.

"How can she tell him to plead not guilty?" He asked looking at Beth.

"She's pulling insanity plea. Saying he didn't know what he was doing."

"That's BULLSHIT! He knew! He knew what he was doing two days ago and he knew what he was doing three months ago to her." Jimmy said getting up.

"Jimmy. You know that, I know that and Beth knows that." Dennis said looking at him.

"We need Leah to testify and her roommate Patty Jacobs." Beth said.

"I'll talk to Patty." Jimmy said sitting back down.


	5. Chapter 5

They talked some more and then Jimmy headed over to the University. He went to Patty's dorm room and knocked on her door. There was no answer. He left and got into his car. Before he drove away Professor Blackman stopped him. Jimmy remembered Leah talking about him and how sweet he was.

"Excuse me are you looking for Ms. Jacobs?" He asked.

"Yes I am." Jimmy said.

"She left here an hour ago to see Ms. Reynolds in the hospital. They are very good friends." Professor Blackman said.

"I know they are." Jimmy smiled at him.

"Are you Mr. Rockford?"

"Yes."

"Tell Ms. Reynolds that I hope she feels better and take her time coming back to school. Make sure she rests next week during Spring Break."

"I will and thank you." Jimmy said pulling out of the parking lot.

He drove to the hospital and went to her room. He found her sitting up and talking to Patty.

"Hi ladies." He said walking in.

"Hi Jimmy." Patty said smiling at him.

"Patty I need to talk to you." Jimmy said looking at her.

"Sure." She said.

"Are you willing to testify against Jason Phillips?" He asked looking at her.

She looked at Leah and then at him and said, "You better believe I will. I want him put away for life."

"Thank you." He said smiling at her.

She got up and left. She headed back to her dorm. When she got there Halley greeted her.

"May I speak to you Ms. Jacobs?" Halley asked smiling at her.

"Sure." She said letting her in.

"Leah are you ok? You haven't said two words to me since I came back." He said looking at her.

"I'm fine." She said typing a way on her laptop.

"I saw Professor Blackman today." He said breaking the silence.

"Oh?" She said looking at him.

"He said he hopes you feel better and wants you to take your time coming back to school."

"That was nice of him." She said looking back at her computer.

The tension was thick in the room.

"Leah."

"Hmm."

"Are you ok? You seem far away."

"I'm fine Jimmy. I'm just working on my history paper that was due two days ago." She said typing a way.

"Ok. I brought in some Oreo cookies."

"Oh good. Just leave them and I'll eat them later." She said.

"I spoke to Beth today."

"That's nice. Could we talk later I want to finish this so Patty can pick it up in the morning."

"Sure." He said sitting down and reading the paper.

Rocky then came in. She was very distant from him too.

"Leah. Dad and I are going out to dinner. Do you want anything?"

"No." She said looking up at him.

"Bye."

The guys left.

"Jimmy you ok?" Rocky asked looking at him.

"No dad. Leah doesn't seem herself. She's very distant."

"Did you talk to her?"

"I tried to talk to her but she said she was busy with her history paper." Jimmy said as they drove to the Sand Castle.

"Don't worry about it. She'll be fine." He said looking at him.

After dinner they headed back to the hospital. When they got into her room she was talking to Professor Declan. She introduced him to Jimmy and Rocky. They all said 'hi' and then Professor Declan left. Patty then came by and she told them that when she arrived at her dorm room Halley greeted her.

"What did she want?" Leah asked.

"She wanted me not to testify against Jason." She said.

"Oh really?" Jimmy said looking at her.

"Yeah. Don't worry I told her off." Patty said looking at him and Leah.

"Did you finish the history paper?" Patty asked walking over to Leah.

"Yup!" She handed her the disk.

"Great! I'll print it off and hand it in tomorrow." She said hugging her.

"Well I better leave and get moving on this paper. Leah let me know if I can do anything else for you." Patty said.

"I will. Thanks again." She smiled at her.

"Bye." She said leaving.

"Jimmy we need to talk." Leah said getting out of the bed.

"Ok. What's up?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm sorry that I was rude to you earlier. It's just that I wanted to finish the paper." She said walking over to him.

"It's ok." He said.

"No it wasn't." She said.

He got up and took her into his arms and gently hugged her. They then looked at each other and then kissed.

"Jimmy."

"Yeah." He said hugging her.

"How about you and I getting away from here. No school and no interruptions."

"Where to? The cabin?" He asked looking at her.

"I was thinking somewhere where it is warm and sunny."

"That sounds nice. Where?"

"How about Hawaii?" She said sitting down on her bed.

"Hawaii sounds good." He smiled at her.

"We'll go next week." She said.

"Sure."

He leaned down to kiss her but was interrupted by Beth and Dennis.

"Hi!" They said coming in.

"Hi." They both said looking at them.

"Sorry." Beth said looking at them.

"It's ok." Leah smiled at her.

"We've got a court date for next Thursday." Beth said walking over to them.

"That was fast." Leah said looking at her.

"That's the way we want it." Beth said.

Beth went over all the preliminaries with Leah and Jimmy. Rocky then came in and Jimmy filled him in on what's going on.

"I can't wait until this crap is over with." Leah said.

"I know. By the way Leah we have two witnesses that want to testify against Jason." Beth said.

"Really? Who?" Leah asked.

"Your roommate Patty and Professor Blackman."

"Professor Blackman? Why him?" She asked looking at Beth.

"He said that he heard you and Jason arguing in the hall and he saw how he treated you. He's willing to help you out anyway he can."

"Wow!"

Dennis got a call.

"Really? That is great! I'll tell her…Bye."

"Well it looks like we got two more witnesses." Dennis said with a smile.

"Two more?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes the two people who met us at the beach. They witnessed what Jason did to her and they want to testify against him."

"This is looking great." Leah said with a smile.

"Let's not get too excited." Beth said.

"Why not? We have four people who are willing to testify against him." Leah said.

"Leah right now they are willing to do this but at the trial they could back out." Beth said.

"I hope not." She said looking at Jimmy.

Later that day the doctor came in and checked Leah out. He advised her that she could definitely go home on Sunday.

"Thank you." She said with a big smile.

She looked over at Jimmy and noticed that he was sleeping in the chair. She got up and walked over to him. She gently kissed him on the lips. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"The doctor said I can definitely go home on Sunday." She said looking at him.

"That's great." He said stretching.

"Jimmy why don't you go home and get some rest."

"No that's ok. I want to stay here with you until Sunday." He said looking at her.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

She went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. While she was getting ready he moved his bed next to hers. He got undressed and climbed in. She came out and got into her bed. He leaned over and kissed her good night.

"Good night." He said.

"Good night. I love you Jimmy." She said kissing him.

"I love you too." Then he shut off the lights.

He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep. Over the next two days Leah, Beth and Jimmy discussed the trial. Sunday finally came and she was able to go home.

When they got home she went into the bedroom and changed into her shorts and tank top. She went outside to get some fresh air while he gathered his fishing gear together.

"Are you coming down with me?" He asked her.

"Sure am." She said putting on her sunglasses.

They walked down to the beach with their arms around each other. While he set up his stuff she walked down to the water. She let the water wash over her ankles and feet. He cast his pole and then walked down to her. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked putting his chin on her shoulder.

"Us and how much I love you." She said looking out at the ocean.

"Leah how about after the trial is over we leave for the cabin." He said.

"That sounds good." She turned around to face him and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled at her.

She then hugged him. It started to rain. They quickly headed back up to their stuff. He reeled in his fishing line and packed up his stuff and they headed back to the trailer.

"Well that stinks." She said as they got into the trailer.

"I'm kind of glad it's raining." He said looking at her.

She looked at him and asked, "Why?"

"Because I want to take you in my arms like this and carry you into our bedroom and make love to you." He said picking her up.

She laughed when he picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. He left the room to make sure the door was locked and then returned and locked the bedroom door. He also made sure the ringer was shut off on the phone.

"Peace and quiet." He said kissing her.

"That's the way I like it." She said unbuttoning his shirt.

"We'll take this nice and slow. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He said.

As he watched her get undressed he saw the black and blue marks around her ribs. He gently put his arms around her and kissed her down her neck. He then gently kissed every one of her bruised ribs until Leah could bear it no longer and pulled him down to her. Afterwards, as they lay with their arms wrapped around each other Leah said, "Jimmy."

"Yes." He said looking down at her.

"I'm scared. I don't know if I can handle the trial."

"Honey. Dad and I will be with you all the way. Beth is a great lawyer." He said.

"I know you guys will be and Beth is very nice but seeing him and what he did to me I don't know if I can handle it."

"Honey you can handle it. I know you can." He said getting up and taking a shower.

She just laid there thinking about the trial. The phone then rang.

"Hello….Hi Tay!…Huh?….Um. Well it's a long story. You got like an hour or so?" She asked.

She went into detail about Jason and then she told her about Jimmy and she becoming engaged. While she was talking to Taylor she was crying. Taylor told her that she'd be out at the end of June to see them. Leah was happy to hear that. After they hung up she just cried some more. When she looked up she saw him standing there in his bathrobe.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Taylor. I told her the whole story. She's coming out at the end of June." She said wiping her eyes.

"Good. You two need each other." He said hugging her.

Thursday came.

Before they walked into the courtroom Leah saw Jason and Halley walk pass them. He stopped and looked at her and smiled. Beth walked in front of Leah and said, "He's trying to intimidate you. Don't let him do it."

Then Jason went up to the stand and gave his version of the story.

"Your honor I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't mean to hurt her. I'm truly, truly sorry for what I have done. But I don't remember any of it. Leah could tell you that we both smoked a little pot and we did coke together from time to time. I was high that day and so was Leah. I'm so sorry that this has happened." He said looking innocent at the jury and the courtroom.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! I NEVER SMOKED POT OR DID COKE IN MY LIFE! LET ALONE WITH YOU! YOU SON OF THE BITCH!" Leah yelled.

The judge picked up her gavel and banged three times.

"Ms. Davenport! Please calm your client down!"

Beth looked at her and said, "Leah calm down. Let me handle this."

"But Beth he…"

"Look at me! I'll handle this! Sit down. Jim come and sit with her."

Beth then got up.

"Mr. Phillips so what you are telling us is that you and Ms. Reynolds smoked pot together and then you beat her?"

"No we didn't smoke pot we did two lines of coke." He said looking at Beth.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Leah yelled again.

"That's enough Ms. Reynolds!" The judge said banging her gavel.

Beth looked at Jimmy and Jimmy then calmed Leah down.

"Mr. Phillips what was your reaction when Ms. Reynolds told you she was pregnant."

"I was shocked. She told me it was my kid. I asked her how are we going to support the baby? She said don't worry about it. I have it all worked out."

"What did she mean when she said that she had it all worked out?" Beth asked him.

"She told me that while Mr. Rockford was out she went through his things and found his bank book and saw that he had a couple thousand dollars." Jason said looking at Beth then at Halley.

Leah was seething with anger. Jimmy looked at her to see if this was all true. She looked at him and whispered, "I would never, ever go through your things."

"Then what else did Ms. Reynolds say?"

"She then told me that she will tell Mr. Rockford that she was carrying his kid. I said but what happens if he wants to marry you? She said that she'd tell him that she doesn't want to get married. Just give her the money and she will be gone. Then I said do you think it will work? She said it better or else he'll be brought up on rape charges." Jason said.

Beth then said, "I see." She looked at the judge and said, "No further questioning your honor."

The judge said, "Ms. Kittredge."

"No further questioning."

"Mr. Phillips you may step down." The judge said.

Jason stepped down and sat next to Halley. Halley then got up and called Leah to the stand. Leah went up and swore in. Leah went into detail about what Jason did to her the first and second time he attacked her.

Halley then started questioning Leah about her past loves.

"So Ms. Reynolds how many boyfriends have you had since you've been out here?"

"I've been involved with one man. He's sitting right there." She said pointing to Jimmy.

"Hmm. That's not what I was told. I was told that you had six men and at least a dozen one night stands." Halley said looking at Jimmy then at her.

"That's a lie! I'm not that type of person!" She said angrily.

"No? From the men I spoke to say otherwise. You're just out to trap any man. The richer the better. Isn't that right Ms. Reynolds?"

"No it's not!" Leah said looking at her.

"Ms. Reynolds. Tell us how many abortions have you had?"

"None! Zip! Zero! Nada!"

The courtroom laughed.

"Cute Ms. Reynolds." Halley smiled.

"Your Honor. I object to this line of questioning. After all Ms. Reynolds is not on trial here." Beth said.

"Sustain." The judge said.

"Your honor Ms. Davenport is correct Ms. Reynolds is not on trial here but her previous lover and father of her unborn child is."

Beth stood up and said, "I object. Your Honor this is circumstantial evidence, Ms Reynolds has previously stated she has only had one lover, whom surly by deduction alone would be the natural father of the child."

Halley then said, "I must strongly object here your honor, I believe I now have the stand.

The judge said, "Yes Ms Kittredge you do but if you could reframe from diversing I would be grateful."

Halley then continues, "Now Ms Reynolds would you say, you were fond of men."

Beth again objects. "Your honor I must appeal to you here, Ms. Kittredge is obviously trying to discredit Ms. Reynolds, I feel this line of questioning is invasive, and still has no bearing to the original case which we are here for today."

The Judge agrees with Beth. The judge says that the last question should be struck from court records, the stenographer nods to the judge having heard what she has said.

The Judge looks at Halley and says, "Ms. Kittredge if you need warning again about your baiting of the witness, then I will have no alternative but ask you to step into my chambers, do I need to tell you how to perform your job?"

Halley looked at the judge and says, "No your honor." She then looks at Leah and says, "Ok Ms Reynolds, what would you say if I was to say to you I have lets say friends, as I would not wish to apply the word past lovers here, who are willing to stand on the very same spot as yourself and to tell the court about your said friendship?

Leah jumps up and shouts to Jay, "You are a liar! How could you put me through this? You say you loved me; well this is a funny way to show it, even if you are no better than a stalker.

The judge bangs her gavel and says to Leah, "Ms Reynolds I must ask you to refrain from these out bursts, I can understand how you must feel, but really for justice to be best served here we need your full cooperation."

Leah looked at the judge and says, "Sorry your honor."

The judge said, "Ms. Kittredge where exactly is this questioning going, do we intend to get anywhere soon, you see my daughter is due to get married in November and I was kind of hoping to be there."

The courtroom fills with laughter.

Halley says, "Yes your honor I am trying to prove to the jury that Ms Reynolds here is not as lily white as she is portraying. I have six gentlemen lined up outside all willing to testify that she has done this type of thing before, not just once but twice, all for the same motive money and greed."

Leah again jumped up again and told Halley that she's wrong. The judge told Leah to leave the courtroom to calm down.

Halley called in the first four men. Roger Thornberry, William Kenny, Craig Watson and Arthur Klein.

The judge seems to recognize them, but doesn't say anything, when the fourth man came in she defiantly knew him. She calls for an adjournment, while she goes to her clerk and asks for certain files, when she resumes later, the judge asked her to bring the rest of the men in, each time asking Jason does he know them and has been aware of there existence.

The judge called the bailiff over and asked him to bring in Leah. The bailiff went out and brought Leah back into the courtroom. When Leah came in she asked Leah if she's seen the six gentlemen before. Leah told her no.

The judge then says; "Would you six gentlemen please stand up."

They stood up. The judge opens up their files, looks them over and said, "Ms. Kittredge I'm not quite sure what you are pulling here today but I find it appalling and very beneath your skills as a lawyer."

"Your honor I don't understand." Halley says looking at her.

"What I'm saying Ms. Kittredge is that these six gentlemen that are here today have a record as long as my arm. They range from burglary, muggings, grand theft auto and other things that are too much to talk about now. I have no other choice here to do but to dismiss this case and fine you, Ms. Kittredge with $25,000 and to suspend your license. And Mr. Phillips I find you guilty for going along with Ms. Kittredge in false accusations and you will be serving 25 years to life in jail for manslaughter. Case dismiss." The judge bangs her gavel three times. Gets up and looks over at Leah and says, "Ms. Reynolds I'm sorry for your loss." Then she walks out.

Leah looks at Jimmy and Beth and asks, "What just happened here?"

"We won the case." Beth said smiling at her.

Jimmy got up and hugged Leah and then Beth.

"How about we go out and celebrate this wonderful victory." Leah said looking at them.

"Why not." Jimmy said hugging her again.

Beth, Jimmy, Leah and Rocky went over to the Sand Castle for a victory dinner. Leah got up and excused herself to use the ladies room. On her way to the ladies room she saw a jukebox and looked at some of the songs. There was one song that caught her eye. She put money into the machine and played it. As she listened to it she loved the song. She said to herself, "That's definitely our wedding song." The song that played was called "My Best Friend." By Tim McGraw.

After dinner she and Jimmy headed down to the beach to walk and talk.

"I'm so glad that the trial is over." She said looking at him.

"Me too honey."

They sat on some rocks and looked out at the ocean.

"Jimmy."

"Yeah." He said putting his arms around her.

"I want to get married this summer. I don't want to wait until after graduation."

"Really? What changed your mind?" He asked looking at her.

"Having you with me at the trial. Also knowing that you never doubted me during the trial." She said looking up at him.

"I always believed in you. Not once have I ever doubted you. Being with you everyday has been the best thing that ever has happened to me. When you smile you send a warm feeling through me. Leah I cannot function without you in my life. I would be honored if you were my wife."

"Jimmy ever since that day I met you on the beach my whole life has changed for the better. Just being with you and making love to you has been a beautiful experience that I would never in a thousand years change. I would be honored to be your wife."

"Well I guess we're getting married." He said smiling at her.

"I guess so." She said kissing him.

Over the next two weeks Leah and Jimmy were planning their wedding.

"Leah!"

"Yeah!"

"Do you want the reception at the Sand Castle or at Romano's?"

"Romano's. But if you want it at the Sand Castle we can have it there." She said coming out of the bedroom.

When she came out his back was to her. He was leaning over the counter to get something off his desk. She walked up behind him and smacked him on his butt.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked rubbing his butt.

"It was there and I wanted to do it." She laughed.

"Oh really?" He grabbed her and kissed her and then smacked her butt.

They both laughed.

"We are all set then. Romano's is where we'll have the reception." He said looking at her.

"Oh good." She sat on the couch and picked up a bride's magazine and flipped through it to get ideas on a wedding dress.

He heard her comments.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in that one. That is ugly! What the hell where these designers thinking!" She closed the magazine and threw it into the garbage.

"Didn't like what you saw?" He asked looking at her.

"Nope. Not a one." She said.

The phone rang.

"Hello…Hi Taylor…Yeah she's right here. Hold on. Honey Taylor is on the phone." He said.

She got up and took the receiver from him. She was just about to say hello when he grabbed her playfully. While she was laughing she dropped the phone. She picked it up and apologized to her sister.

"Sorry Tay. What's up?…You are!… That is so great!…Is mommy coming with you?…She is?…Great!…See you on the 20th….Bye." She hung up the phone.

"So what's up with your sister?"

"She and mom are coming out here. Tay's got a commercial to shoot out here. She's coming out two days early." She said washing the morning's dishes.

"That's nice. Maybe you two can find your wedding dress." He said coming out of the bedroom.

There was a knock on the door. Jimmy opened the door and Angel came in.

"Angel what do you want?" Jimmy asked looking at him.

"I need you to do me a small favor."

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"Just a small favor." He said looking at him.

"How small?" Leah asked looking at him.

"I just need Jimmy for two hours that's all. Can you do it Jimmy?" Angel asked.

"If I do it will you leave me alone?" Jimmy asked looking at him.

"Yeah man. I will not bother you ever again." Angel said looking at him and Leah.

"Wait for me outside Angel." Jimmy said.

"Sure." He went outside.

Leah looked at Jimmy and stormed into the bedroom.

"Leah. I won't be long." He said walking into the bedroom.

"You're going to be gone for two hours that leaves me taking care of all the wedding plans! Damn it Jimmy! I thought we were going to do this together?" She said angrily.

"We are going to do it together. When I get back." He said looking at her.

"Jimmy we are suppose to be at the florist at 3pm. It's almost 1pm."

"I'll meet you there ok?" He said kissing her.

"Yeah whatever!" She said leaving the room and walking outside glaring at Angel.

Jimmy came out and told Angel to get into the car.

"Honey I promise I'll meet you at the florist."

"Forget it Jimmy! I'll take care of it myself! Just go and help Angel! You would rather be with him instead of me!" She got into her car and drove off.

"DAMN IT!" He said getting into his car.

They drove off to where Angel had to go. Leah drove to Rocky's house. She got out and walked up to his door and knocked on it.

"Hi Leah." Rocky said opening the door.

"Hey Rocky." She said walking in.

"You ok?" He asked looking at her.

"No. Jimmy just left to help Angel with something. I can't believe he did that! Of all the days. He has to go to the florist with me to pick out the flowers." She said sitting on the couch.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Rocky asked sitting next to her.

"Would you? I would love it." She smiled at him.

They both left to go to the florist to take care of the flowers. When they got there they looked around and Leah picked out the flowers that she liked. They were pink carnations with baby's breath.

"Leah what type of head piece are you wearing?" Tina the florist asked.

"Gee I don't know." She said.

"May I make a suggestion?" Tina asked.

"Sure go a head." Leah said.

Tina brought her to the mirror and showed her what she would look like with a veil and with a crown.

"Leah I prefer you in a carnation crown. What do you think?"

"You know Tina I love the crown. What do you think Rocky?"

Rocky looked at her for a moment and then said, "You look beautiful in the crown."

"The crown it is." Tina smiled.

Rocky then walked around the shop while Leah and Tina were finishing up the sale.

"Tina I need a special flower for Rocky." Leah whispered to her.

Tina went into the refrigerator and pulled out a small delicate red rose. She put it together with baby's breath.

"Tina that is perfect. Put it on the bill."

"Anything special for Jimmy?" Tina asked.

"What do you have?" She asked.

"How about a soft yellow carnation."

"Sounds good."

Tina put it together to show Leah.

"Perfect." She said.

"Oh Leah. One more thing we need to do."

"What's that?"

"We need to put together the bouquet for tossing." Tina said.

"Right! I almost forgot that."

The girls picked out the flowers as Rocky watched. He also helped out.

"Well that's it then. See you on Sunday the 23rd of June." Tina said.

"Yes. At 9am." Leah said leaving with Rocky.

As they walked out of the florist Leah turned to Rocky and said, "Thank you. This meant a lot to me."

"You're welcome sweetheart." He said as they were getting into the car.

They were just about to pull away when Jimmy and Angel showed up.

"Hi Honey. I told you I would be here." Jimmy said.

"It's too late Jimmy. Rocky and I took care of everything." Leah said pulling away.

Jimmy and Angel stood there watching her drive away.

"Looks like you're in the dog house." Angel laughed.

"Shut up Angel." Jimmy said walking away from him.

Leah drove back to Rocky's house. They got out and walked inside.

"Leah you want anything to eat?"

"Um, sure dad." She said looking over her wedding notes.

It then dawned on her what she said.

"I'm sorry Rocky. It just came out." She said looking at him.

"It's ok. I kind of like it." He smiled at her.

She got up and sat in the living room. He looked over at her and saw that she was upset.

"Leah is there anything wrong?" He asked sitting next to her.

"You're going to laugh when I tell you this."

He could see her eyes fill up with tears.

"When I was about twelve years old my dad and I were walking past a church. I saw this big white limo pull up. This guy got out in his tux. He was the most handsome man I ever saw. He had gray hair and he looked about 65. He leaned into the car and helped out the most beautiful bride. She had on the most amazing wedding dress I have ever seen and pink carnation crown. She looked at the guy and smiled. Then I heard her say, "Thanks daddy." I looked at my dad and said, "That's us." My dad looked at me with a smile and said, "Someday it will be." I never knew that someday would never come." She then started to cry.

Rocky put his arm around her and hugged her. There was a knock on the door. Rocky got up to answer the door while Leah went into the bathroom to freshen up.

"Hi dad. Is Leah around?" Jimmy asked.

"She's in the bathroom. You know she's mad at you." Rocky said.

"I know she is Rocky." Jimmy said sitting down and waiting for her.

When she came out of the bathroom he noticed she had been crying. He got up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her for a long time.

He picked up her head and looked straight into her eyes and said, "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I had no right doing that to you."

She looked at him and said, "I forgive you."

She walked over to Rocky and hugged him.

Rocky then looked at her and said to her, "Leah I know you had a dad and all and I don't mind it if you, um, you know, if only you felt alright with it."

She looked at him and said, "I feel alright with it. You have a lot of the same qualities as he did. So I don't mind and if you don't mind and if Jimmy doesn't mind I would be greatful if I could call you dad."

Rocky looked at Jimmy and he said, "I don't mind."

Then Rocky looked at Leah and said, "I don't mind either."

"Good." She smiled at them both.

"Now let's eat lunch. I'm starved." Rocky said with a laugh.

They all sat down and ate their lunch while going over the wedding plans. She looked at her watch and said that she was late meeting Patty. They were going to the bridal shops to look for her dress. She then left.

"So what did you have to help Angel with that you couldn't help Leah with the flowers?" Rocky asked cleaning up the dishes.

"Dad. Angel and I went looking for Leah's wedding gift and I also put money down on our honeymoon." Jimmy said helping him.

"Really? What are you getting her and where are you going for your honeymoon?" He asked.

"The wedding gift is just between Leah and me. The honeymoon I was thinking of taking her to Maui." He said looking at his dad.

"She's going to love the both gifts." Rocky smiled.

"I sure hope so dad."

Rocky went into his bedroom and came out with two small boxes and handed it to Jimmy. Jimmy opened the first box and smiled.

"This is grandpa's pocket watch. I remember him wearing it." Jimmy said looking at Rocky.

"I want you to have it. He always knew you liked it." Rocky smiled.

"What's in this box?" Jimmy asked.

"Open it."

Jimmy opened the box and saw a pearl necklace and earrings.

"These were mom's favorite."

"Yes they were and I want you to give them to Leah." Rocky said looking at him.

"I think you should do it dad because I know she would want to thank you in person." Jimmy said with a smile.

"You're right sonny."

Leah and Patty went into four bridal shops and not one dress Leah was happy with.

"This absolutely stinks!" Leah said getting back into Patty's car.

"Leah the last dress you tried on was perfect. The price was right." Patty said looking at her.

"I don't know?" Leah said looking at her.

"Come on. Let's go back inside and try it on again." Patty said getting out.

"Maybe I should wait until Taylor gets here." Leah said.

"She won't be here until the Thursday before the wedding. By that time it will be too late. So get out and get back inside." Patty said pulling her from the car.

Leah went back inside and tried on the dress again. She stood there looking at it and looking at it. It fitted her nicely.

"I don't know." She said to Patty.

"God! What don't you know? It fits you perfectly. Jimmy is going to love it on you. You can see every curve in your body." Patty said.

"Maybe I should get a traditional dress." Leah said.

"And what? Look like a beached whale? No way! I love this dress on you and so will Jimmy."

"You think?"

"Yes! Now let's pay for it." Patty said.

They were about to take the dress off when the dressmaker came by and saw Leah in the dress.

"That dress looks absolutely beautiful on you miss. I will need your measurements to take it in a little bit." The dressmaker said.

"How much more do you have to take in?" Leah asked.

"Don't mind her." Patty said.

Patty and the dressmaker were looking over the dress and talking while Leah was getting uncomfortable standing there.

"I'll take it in on the sides. That way you can see her waist more."

"What about the neck line?" Patty asked.

"Um. Yes. I think that would be great too. She's got the perfect bust line for this dress."

"Great! Can I take this dress off now?" Leah asked.

"Yes. Yes. Please do and be careful. Oh you're going to look amazing." The dressmaker said smiling.

"Thanks." Leah smiled at her.

"Oh miss what are you going to wear?" The dressmaker asked Patty.

"I don't know." Patty said.

"I'll be right back. I have something for you." The dressmaker then left.

Five minutes later she came back with several dresses for Patty. Patty tried on two pink dresses and two blue ones.

"Dear. This pink one looks fabulous on you."

"You know I kind of do like it. Thanks." Patty smiled at her.

"Then it's settled." The dressmaker took Patty's measurements and Leah's.

"Come back next Wednesday at 11am and I will have everything pinned in the right areas. Then when that's done I will be able to stitch it all up."

"Great! We will be here with bells on." Patty said smiling at her.

They then left.

"Now aren't you glad that we went back inside." Patty said as they got in.

"Yes I am." She smiled at her.

"Now shoes." They both said.

By the time they were finally finished with the running around it was 6pm.

"God! I'm so tired." Leah said as they pulled up to the trailer.

"Yeah me too. I had fun though."

"Me too. Want to come in for something to eat?"

"Oh no. You and Jimmy should be alone. Besides I have a date with a nice warm bath and a good book." Patty said looking at her.

"Ok. See you Friday." Leah said hugging her.

"Yes." Then Patty took off.

She walked up to the trailer and let herself in. She found a note.

"Hi honey! I'm at the Sand Castle waiting for you. Love Jimmy."

She put her things in the bedroom. As she was leaving she saw a box leaning against the wall.

"Oh gees! I forgot to get Jimmy his wedding gift." She said to herself.

She walked over to the box and went to sneak a peek when she heard the door open.

"Leah! You home!" Jimmy yelled.

"Um. Yeah. I'll be right out!"

She walked quickly out of their bedroom.

"Hi." They both said kissing.

"Ready for dinner?" He asked.

"Sure. Let me get my pocketbook."

"Ok. By the way dad said he's coming by with a gift for you."

"Really? What is it?" She asked coming out with her pocketbook.

"I don't know." He said looking at her.

"Oh."

After dinner they came back to the trailer and met Rocky outside.

"Hi. This is for you Leah." Rocky said handing her the box.

She opened the box and couldn't believe what she saw. A pearl necklace and earrings.

"Rocky. These are absolutely beautiful." She said hugging him.

"They belonged to Jimmy's mom. I wanted you to have them." He said looking at her.

"Thank you! Thank you very much. I will take extra care of them." She hugged him again.

"After you wear them I want you to keep them. When you and Jimmy have a child and if it's a girl I want you to give them to her on her wedding day." Rocky said.

"I will dad. I will." She said.

"Now I have to run. See you two tomorrow." Rocky said getting back into his truck.

"Thanks dad." Jimmy said.

"Welcome. You made the right choice there Jimmy. She's a great girl." Rocky then took off.

"How about a cup of coffee?"

"That sounds good." She said looking at him.

He put up the coffee.

"Honey you seem very quiet tonight." He said looking across at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about the wedding." She smiled at him.

The next day Taylor and their mom arrived. Leah went to the airport to pick them up.

"Hi mom. Glad you came for the wedding."

"I'm not staying for the wedding. I'm going up to Oregon to see my friend Kathy." She walked away from them and sat down.

Leah walked over to her and sat next to her and said, "I'm sorry that you don't approve of my relationship with Jimmy but we honestly do love each other. I'm staying in college to get my degree and then we will work on starting a family again. Can't you stay until Monday? It would be great to have you at my wedding."

Marie looked at her and said, "That was a great speech. You are a good bullshitter. Don't think that you or Jimmy are welcomed back to my home. You are not. I don't ever want to see, hear or have anything to do with you or him."

Her plane was called and she got up without saying good bye to Leah.

Leah walked over to Taylor and said, "Well at least I tried."

"That's all you could do Leah." Taylor said hugging her.

The girls drove over to the dorm to drop off Taylor's things.

"Oh good you two are here. I just got off the phone with the Malibu motel and booked a room for us for Saturday night."

"Excellent!" Leah said.

The girls went through their things to take to the motel. Leah then made appointments for the three of them to get their hair, nails and makeup done.

"Leah what do you want to do for a bachelorete party?" Taylor asked.

"How about we all go to the Rocking Horse." Patty said.

"Patty. You and I can get in but Taylor can't." Leah said.

"Sure she can. Saturday night is when everyone can get in." Patty said.

"Ok cool!" Leah said.

"Thanks guys." Taylor smiled.

"So Leah what did you get Jimmy for your wedding night?" Patty asked looking at her.

Leah went into her suitcase and pulled out the sexiest nightgown that she could find at Frederick's of Hollywood.

"Gees Lee. Couldn't you afford the whole thing?" Taylor asked looking at it.

Leah bought a very see through shortie nightgown in white.

"Tay that is the whole thing." Leah laughed.

"Wow!" She said looking at it.

"Now that is sexy." Patty said.

The girls just laughed. Leah looked at her watch and said, "I have to go. Jimmy and I are taking Rocky out for dinner and then we are spending our last night together as boyfriend/girlfriend. I want to make it memorable.

"Ok. I'm going to take Taylor out to dinner and then I have to pick up a few things for the wedding." Patty said hugging her good bye.

"Ok good. Tay I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged her good bye.

"Night!" They said.

Leah drove back to the trailer to get ready for dinner. She heard a knock on the door when she came out of the shower. She put on her robe and answered the door.

"Hi Dennis." Leah said letting him in.

"Hi Leah. Is Jim around?"

"No. I haven't seen him since I got home." She said as he walked in.

"Oh ok. Peggy and I got you guys a little gift." He said.

"Oh Dennis that was sweet of you." She said taking the bag from him and kissing him on the cheek.

"It was nothing." He smiled and blushed.

Dennis was about to leave when Jimmy came in.

"Hey Den."

"Hey Jimbo. I just brought over your wedding gift." He said.

"Oh thanks Dennis. You didn't have to get us anything." He said.

"Peggy actually picked it up and told me to bring it over tonight. Well I better leave you two alone. See you on Sunday."

"Thanks Dennis. Tell Peggy thanks!" Leah said as he was leaving.

"What time are we picking dad up?" Leah asked walking back into the bedroom.

"7pm. Why?" He asked walking in on her as she took off her bathrobe to get dressed.

"Just wondering. I don't want to rush to get ready." She said looking at him.

He just stood there staring at her and not listening to her.

"Jimmy! Earth to Jimmy!" She said looking at him.

"Oh sorry." He said looking at her.

She just shook her head and continued to get ready. He walked over to her and gently laid her down on the bed.

"Jimmy we will have plenty of time to do this after dinner. Right now I want to get ready." She said looking at him.

"Ok." He said getting up and walking into the bathroom.

She laughed at him as he went into the bathroom. She took out the blue sequence dress that she bought that day. When she put on the dress it had thin spaghetti straps and the dress came up above her knees. She wore black stockings and her good black shoes. She put on her makeup and put up her hair. She had side curls hanging down the side of her face. She lightly sprayed herself with perfume and then put on the pearl necklace and earrings that once belonged to Jimmy's mother. She went out to the living room to wait for him to get ready.

"I'm all set." He said coming out of the bedroom in his navy blue suit.

When she got up he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Honey. You look beautiful." He said looking at her.

"Thank you. You look handsome." She said looking at him.

They left the trailer and got into her car to pick up Rocky. When they arrived at Rocky's he was waiting for them. He wore his brown suit.

"Don't you look handsome Rocky?" Leah said as he got in.

"Thank you. You look very pretty." Rocky said looking at her.

"Just wait until she gets out dad." Jimmy said sitting in the back.

"Behave yourself." Leah said looking in her rearview mirror.

They pulled up to Romano's and she had the car valet parked. Rocky looked at her and could see what Jimmy meant.

"Leah I take it back what I said. You don't look pretty you look stunning." He said.

"Thank you dad." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I think I should marry you." He laughed as they walked inside the restaurant.

When they walked over to their table Jimmy noticed that a lot of the guys in the restaurant were staring at her. The waiter came over to take their drink orders.

"Miss would you like something to drink?" The waiter asked looking at her.

"I'll have a diet coke please."

"You sir?"

"I'll have a Bud." Jimmy said.

"You sir?"

"I'll have a Bud also." Rocky said.

"Thank you." The waiter said still staring at Leah.

Leah saw Jimmy's face and she asked him what's wrong.

"Nothing." He said.

She excused herself to go to the ladies room. Jimmy saw all the men look at her again when she past by.

"Jimmy."

"Yeah dad." He said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Remember she belongs to you. So stop getting jealous." Rocky said looking at him.

"I'm not jealous." Jimmy said looking over his menu.

"Yes you are. I can see it in your face."

"I'm not jealous dad." He said looking at his dad.

"Yes you are. I saw it when the waiter looked at her taking our drink orders." Rocky smiled.

"Ok dad so I'm jealous. Big deal." He said looking at her talking to some guy.

She came back to the table and sat down.

"Leah."

"Yes." She said looking at him.

"What did that guy want?" He asked looking at her.

"He wanted to give me his phone number." She said looking at her menu.

"What did you tell him?" He asked angrily.

"I said I'm engaged." She said looking at him.

Now she can tell something was bothering him.

"Jimmy what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" He asked angrily.

"You're getting mad at me. I didn't do anything wrong." She said looking at him.

"He's jealous because when you went to the ladies' room all the men were looking at you." Rocky said.

She looked at him and asked, "Is it true?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I want to have a nice peaceful dinner." He said closing his menu.

The waiter came over with their drinks and took their orders. During the meal Jimmy was very quiet. After dinner they drove back to Rocky's for some coffee and cake. Jimmy left the room to use the bathroom.

"Rocky I think I shouldn't have bought this dress." Leah said looking at him.

"Don't worry about it. It's bound to happen. If it weren't in that dress it would be in another outfit. He's got to just deal with it. You are a very beautiful young lady. Never hide your looks and don't change your appearance for anyone especially Jimmy."

"Did you go through the same thing with your wife?" She asked drinking her coffee.

"Oh yeah. All the time. In the beginning it bothered me but then I said to myself, I'm the one who gets to go home with her, sleep with her and wake up next to her every morning. So it never bothered me again. I knew when my wife looked good." He laughed.

Jimmy came out of the bathroom and sat on the couch. He was still annoyed. She walked over to him and sat down.

"Jimmy please talk to me."

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked looking at her.

"Please don't be angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you." He said looking at her.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Just leave me alone." He got up and walked outside.

"Jimmy! Get back in here now!" Rocky yelled.

He walked back in and sat down.

"Now you listen to me sonny and you listen good. You have the most beautiful woman here. She went out of her way to look good for you and only you. She's the one you are marrying on Sunday. If she turns heads that's not her fault. Remember. She's the one you are waking up with every morning." Rocky said getting annoyed with him.

"Yeah ok." He said.

"Well guys it's getting late and I need some rest. I had a very busy day today." Leah said.

Jimmy got up said good night to his dad and left. Leah said good night to Rocky. Rocky told her not to worry about it. He'll get over it. Then she left. The whole ride home Jimmy didn't say a word to her. When she pulled up he got out and went inside the trailer. She sat in the car for a couple of minutes and then went inside and let him have it.

"James Scott Rockford! Come here!" She was mad.

He came out of the bedroom and looked at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You are acting like such a baby! And how dare you leave me in the car like that?"

"Leah I'm sorry. It just bothered me that all the guys in the restaurant were looking at you and then that guy tried to give you his phone number." He said looking at her.

"Jimmy I told the guy I was engaged and why should you let staring bother you? I'm yours and yours only. No one and I mean no one can make me feel the way you make me feel." She said cooling down.

"I don't want to loose you. I'm afraid that a guy your age is going to take you from me." He said looking at her.

"First of all guys my age are idiots and second they have to try very, very, very hard to take me away from you. No one in my eyes can measure up to you." She smiled at him.

He looked at her and smiled. Then he asked, "Are you still mad at me?"

"No I'm not still mad at you. But you have to not let the staring bother you." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"I know but it's hard." He said wrapping his arms around her and looking at her.

"Just say to yourself she's mine and only mine." She then kissed him passionately.

He then unzipped her dress and it slowly fell to the floor. He gently picked her up and laid her on the bed. He carefully pulled off her stockings and undergarment. Then he undid his shirt and pants with help from her.

He looked at her and said, "I have to…"

"Just let it be." She said kissing him passionately.

Later, Jimmy slid out of Leah's arms, put on his bathrobe and put up the coffee. She rolled over and saw it was 4am. She put on her robe and went out to the living room.

"Hi." She said sitting next to him.

"Hi." He put his arm around her and kissed her on the head.

She then got up to make herself some coffee. He got up walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you very much."

"I love you too Jimmy." She said hugging him.

That morning Leah and Jimmy finalized their wedding arrangements. He then went into his desk draw and pulled out her wedding gift.

"This is for you." He said handing her an envelope.

She opened it up and saw two tickets to Maui and their hotel reservations.

"We're going to Hawaii? That is so cool." She hugged him.

"That's why I left that day with Angel. I used him as an excuse to leave. I didn't realize that you were going to leave quickly to the florist." He said looking at her.

"I'm sorry. It's just that every time Angel comes by it's always to get you into trouble." She said looking at him.

"I understand. I also got you this." He handed her a white box.

She opened the white box and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

She got up and walked into the bedroom and came out with the same white outfit. He started to laugh.

"I'll bring this back to Frederick's." She said laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

She got ready and then left to go back to Frederick's to exchange the outfit for something for him. She looked around and found him a couple of pairs of boxers. On her way back to the trailer she spotted a sign that said Tom's charter fishing boat. She pulled into the parking space and got out. She saw a man cleaning his boat.

"Excuse me."

"Yes." He said looking at her.

"Are you Tom?"

"Yes I am." He said coming off his boat.

"Hi. I would like to know how much you charge for charting out your boat."

"You fish?" He asked wiping his hands.

"No. My fiancée does."

"I see. Follow me." He led her to a small shack.

He went inside to find his prices.

"Let's see. For weekends I charge $50 for two hours. For half a day it's $100 and for a full day it's $200." He said looking at her.

"When does your fishing season begin?" She asked looking at him.

"April 15th to September 20th."

"I see." She thought for a moment and said, "I would like to book a full day for July 13th."

"July 13th it is." He opened his calendar to July and took out his pen and asked, "Your fiancée's name?"

"James Rockford."

He wrote in Jimmy's name.

"Now what does the $200 include?" She asked.

"It includes rent of the boat, bait, lunch and gas for the boat."

"Can he bring someone with him for that price or is that extra?" She asked looking at him.

He looked at her and said, "Normally the second person pays $100, but since I know Jim the extra person goes free."

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Welcome. Would you be the second person?" He asked.

"No. His dad will join him." She smiled.

"Rocky? No problem. It's all set." He said.

She handed him the $200 and he in return handed her a receipt. They shook hands and then she walked back to her car and drove down to the trailer. She pulled up and got out. She went inside to put his gifts in her suitcase and then took out a white envelope from his desk and put the receipt in it. She looked out the window and saw him down on the beach fishing. She left the trailer and headed towards the beach. When she got there he was asleep in his chair.

"Jimmy." She gently woke him.

"Hi. When did you get back?" He asked looking at her.

"Oh about five minutes ago. This is for you." She said handing him the envelope.

He opened it up and read the receipt. It said, "A full day on Tom's charter fishing boat for Saturday, July 13th. Extra person free of charge. Included is rent of boat, bait, lunch for two and gas. Hours are from 9am to 5pm."

He looked at her and said, "Thank you very much. You didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did. You mean so much to me." She said kissing him.

"Are you going to join me that day?" He asked looking at her.

"No. You take Rocky. Patty and I can do something that day." She smiled at him.

"You sure. I wouldn't mind you coming along." He said.

"I'm sure." She smiled at him and then left.

She went back up to the trailer to take a shower and rest up for that night. He came in and woke her up.

"Leah. Honey." He gently woke her.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Patty and Taylor are here to take you out."

"Oh ok. What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes and getting up.

"It's 8pm."

"8pm? Wow! I laid down at 4pm." She said putting on her clothes.

"I'll tell them you'll be right out." He kissed her.

"Thanks." She went to put on her make up.

Jimmy walked out and told Patty and Taylor that Leah is getting ready.

"So Jimmy are you nervous?" Taylor asked.

"No not really. I'll probably be nervous on Sunday." He smiled.

Leah came out and said good bye to Jimmy. She looked at the girls and asked them to wait for her outside. The girls went out and waited for her.

"Jimmy I'll see you Sunday on the beach." She said looking at him.

"I'll be waiting for you." He smiled at her.

She turned to leave when he grabbed her and kissed her good bye. She then left. The girls drove to the Rocking Horse and had a great time.

Sunday morning

"Leah. It's 7:30am. Get up." Taylor said waking her.

"Oh my god! It's late!" She screamed jumping out of the bed.

"Take it easy. You're the only one who needs to shower. Taylor and I took ours already." Patty said.

Leah walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. After her shower she got out to do her hair when all of the sudden she felt sick. Then she was sick. She put on her bathrobe and opened the door.

"You guys. I don't feel so good." She said looking at them.

Patty and Taylor walked over to her and said, "You don't look good."

"That's the last time I'm going to have a margarita." Leah said running back into the bathroom.

Patty and Taylor looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Your sister could never drink those things." Patty said laughing.

Taylor called the front desk and asked them for black coffee. Ten minutes later the coffee came. Leah then came out of the bathroom in her undergarments. She drank the coffee slowly and then continued to get dressed.

"Lee how do you feel?" Taylor asked.

She looked at her sister and said, "Like I was in the dryer for six hours."

The girls just laughed. There was a knock on the door. Patty's friends Lexi and Kim came to do the girls nails and makeup. After everything was done the girls left for the beach. When they arrived they got out of the car and headed down to the beach.

"Ok you guys. I can't do this." Leah said looking at them.

"Yes you can." Patty said holding her hand.

"No I can't."

"Lee you can do it." Taylor said looking at her.

"No. No. No." She said looking at them.

"Too late. Here comes Rocky." Taylor said.

"Rocky what's wrong?" Leah asked nervously.

"Nothing. It's time to start." He said smiling at her.

"No it's not! I'm not ready! I have to go to the bathroom!" She said looking at him.

"You can't! Not now!" Patty said looking at her.

"Then I have to go back to the motel and lay down." She said.

"Leah! For pete's sake stop!" Patty yelled trying to take her picture with Rocky.

"Ok. Ok. I can do this." She said.

Patty took the pictures and then the wedding march began. As Rocky started to walk her down the aisle she froze. He looked at her and gave her a little tug. She looked at him and then started again. By the time she reached Jimmy and Dennis she started to cry. Rocky lifted her veil and Jimmy wiped her tears away. After the nuptials the priest announced the new Mr. & Mrs. James Rockford. Everyone cheered and applauded.

Everyone got into their cars and drove to Romano's while Patty took Leah and Jimmy's pictures on the beach. She also took their pictures outside and inside the restaurant. Taylor announced Leah and Jimmy as they entered and then Leah and Jimmy danced to their wedding song.

Leah looked at him and said, "Thank god ceremony is over."

"You're telling me. I didn't sleep much last night." He said looking at her.

She laughed. Then she leaned in and kissed him. After their song was over everyone joined them on the dance floor. By the time the song was over everyone sat down to eat and give speeches. Rocky was first with his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I would like to thank you for coming to the most beautiful wedding. I know as the father of the groom I'm supposed to make a big long speech so here it goes. Jimmy. Leah. I'm so happy that you two found each other that day on the beach. Leah from the moment I met you I knew right away that you were for my Jimmy. You are the sweetest, kindest and the funniest person that I have ever met." He then lifted up his champagne glass and said, "Welcome to the family." Everyone said cheers.

Then Dennis made his speech. "As the bestman I want to say how happy I am that Jimbo here met a lovely young woman. Congratulations you two!" He said raising his glass.

Then Taylor took the mike. "Leah. Jimmy. Congratulations. I'm so happy for you two. Leah. You are the best big sister a girl could ever have. I know one person who would be very, very, very proud of you today. Leah the time that you and Jimmy came home to daddy's funeral daddy left me this note that I want to read to you. It was written one month before he died. So here it goes."

Taylor opened the letter, cleared her throat and began. "To my angel girl on her special day. I stand proudly before you on your wedding day with my head held high. You've come a long way. You've made me very proud of you and now you will make your new husband proud of you. May you and your husband have the perfect life together. I know that this speech that I'm making here to you today may sound completely sappy but as sappy as it may sound this is how truly I feel. Congratulations to my angel girl and her new husband may your lives turn out perfect. I love you always Leah. Dad."

Taylor put down the mike, folded the letter and put it back into the envelope and walked over to Leah and Jimmy and handed it to them. Leah hugged her sister and thanked her for reading the letter. They all then sat down and ate. After dinner everyone danced some more and Patty finished taking everyone's pictures. The wedding cake came out. Leah and Jimmy cut the cake to the song "When I turn 64" by the Beatles.

Taylor took the mike again and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen this song 'Happy Girl' by Martina McBride is for my sister." Everyone went back on the dance floor to dance to the song.

Before the reception ended Leah took the mike and said, "This song is for you Jimmy." She walked over to him and they began to dance to 'Valentine' by Martina McBride. After the reception Leah and Jimmy went back to the trailer to get ready for their flight to Maui the next day.

"Honey are you ok?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm fine. Just tired and hungry. I didn't eat a thing at the reception except the cake." She said looking at him.

"You want me to make you anything?" He asked sitting next to her.

"No." She got up and walked out of the trailer.

She walked down to the beach and looked out at the ocean. While standing there a cool gentle breeze blew over her.

"You made a beautiful bride."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Taylor looked beautiful too."

"She did. Didn't she."

"Mom didn't come I see."

"Nope. We had a fight."

"I know. Sorry I wasn't there."

"It's ok. She never did like me did she?" She said looking over to the figure.

"I don't know why." He said looking at her.

"Jimmy is a great guy. I like him a lot even though he's 38." The figure laughed.

She looked over at him and said, "Sorry that I lied."

"Don't worry about it. Well I better go." He said walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked as the tears started to fall.

"Yes. When the baby is born." He said putting his hand on her stomach.

She looked down when he placed his hand on her stomach. She looked up as the tears fell and said,

"Thanks for the letter and see you in nine months. I love you daddy."

"I love you too my baby girl." He then faded down the beach.

"Leah. Are you ok?" Jimmy asked walking over to her.

"Now I am." She said looking at him smiling.

He put his arm around her and they slowly walked back up to the trailer. The next day they left for their honeymoon in Maui. They arrived in Maui and went straight to their hotel. Leah walked out onto the balcony to take in the view of the ocean. She just closed her eyes and let the warm gentle breeze blow over her.

Jimmy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her neck.

"So what do you think of the view?" He asked her.

"It is so beautiful." She said looking at him.

"I'm glad you like it. Why don't we get ready for dinner and then we can walk around the hotel some." He said taking her by the hand.

They went back into the room to get ready for dinner. She came out wearing her flower sundress. He came out wearing a navy polo shirt and white pants.

"Oh Jimmy you look fabulous." She said looking at him.

"Well you look absolutely stunning as usual." He said kissing her.

They left the room and headed down to the restaurant. As they were seated Jimmy noticed a guy and girl walk in. The guy was wearing a white suite and had long salt and pepper colored hair. The girl was a local type. She seemed very scared of the man. When the waiter came over to take Jimmy and Leah's drink and dinner order Jimmy asked the waiter who he was.

"That's Mr. Allan Gleason. He's the richest man on this side of the island." The waiter said.

"I see." Jimmy said looking over at them.

After dinner Jimmy and Leah headed back up to their room for the night.

"Jimmy are you ok? You've been very quiet tonight." She said sitting next to him on the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine. That guy looked very familiar." He said getting up and going into the bathroom.

The next day Leah and Jimmy headed down to breakfast. When they got out of the elevator they heard two guys arguing and then they heard a gunshot. Turning a corner they saw a man standing over a body, holding a gun. He turned quickly and ran off. They ran across to the fallen man but it was too late, he was dead.

"Leah go get help." He said looking at her.

She ran and got the hotel manager. The hotel manager called the police. Ten minutes later the police arrived and blocked off the area. Lieutenant Sanders asked Jimmy and Leah if they could ID the shooter.

"Yes." They both said.

"Good. Please follow me." He said to them.

He told them to get in and they drove away. They ended up on a deserted beach.

"Get out!" Lt. Sanders yelled.

"What are you going to do with us?" Leah asked.

"Kill you like I should have at the hotel!" He said.

He took out his gun and pointed it at Leah first. She gulped, closed her eyes and held her breath when she heard a shot. The next thing she knew she was laying on the ground with Jimmy covering her. If they weren't in danger for their lives she wouldn't have mind it at all.

"Um, Jimmy do you mind?" She asked shaking him.

She noticed he wasn't moving. She looked at her right hand and noticed it was covered in blood. That's when she started to shake him harder.

"Jimmy! Come on Jimmy! Answer me damn it!" She yelled.

He didn't move. She pushed him off and looked for a pulse. His pulse was very weak. She looked around to see if anybody was around. That's when she spotted her pocketbook. She opened it up and found her cell phone in it and called 911.

"Jimmy if you can hear me just hang on the ambulance is on its way. Just don't die on me now I need you." She said holding him.

To make the time pass by quickly she talked to him and told him how much she loves him and that she is pregnant again. She felt his pulse again and that's when she panicked even more. There was no pulse.

"Jimmy! Noooooo! You're not going to die on me damn it!" She started CPR on him.

She worked on him until the ambulance came. She told them what happened and they continued with him all the way to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital they got a pulse and they quickly rushed him into the OR and the doctors worked on him for hours. She called Lt. Becker and told him what happened. Then she called Patty and she called Angel. With all the excitement she fell asleep in the waiting room. When she woke up she saw Dennis, Peggy, Patty and Angel quickly walking towards her.

"Anything Leah?" Dennis asked.

"No nothing. Thanks for coming." She said.

"Mrs. Rockford." The doctor called.

"Leah the doctor is calling you." Peggy said gently touching her arm.

"Oh. Yes." She said getting up.

He walked over to them and said, "Mr. Rockford lost a lot of blood. He's very weak. The next 24 hours is very crucial. It's a very slim chance that he's going to make it."

"What do you mean?" She asked in shock.

"He might die." The doctor said.

Then the doctor left.

She had to sit back down. She then looked at them and said, "He's can't die. I just found out that I'm going to have a baby."

Patty walked over to her and put her arms around her. Leah saw the doctor again and asked him if she can go in and see him.

"Sure." He said as he walked in with her.

The doctor left her alone with him. She sat next to his bed and looked at him lying there motionless. She then picked up his hand and held it next to her face.

"I'm so sorry that this happened. Please don't die on me. I need you and so does the baby." She then started to cry.

She stayed by his side for three days. She put her head down on his leg, closed her eyes and said a prayer. Then all of a sudden she felt a hand touch her head. She jumped up quickly and looked over at him to see if he was awake.

"Jimmy. Are you awake?" She asked leaning over him.

He slowly lifted up his hand and touched her face and said, "Yes I am."

"Oh my god! You're awake! You're awake!" She started screaming.

Dennis, Peggy, Patty, Angel and the doctor came running in when they heard her scream.

"He's awake! He's awake!" She shouted as they came in.

He stayed in the hospital. He told Dennis about the guy he saw at their hotel.

"Jimbo are you sure it's Stan Greenly?"

"I'm positive! I'm the one who put him away! He's here under the name Allan Gleason. He's suppose to be some rich guy here on the island." Jimmy said.

"Ok. I'll talk to some of my connections here." Dennis said looking at him.

"Jimmy who is Stan Greenly?" Leah asked.

"He's some guy I put away ten years ago for killing his family." Jimmy said.

"But why did that Lt. Sanders want to kill us?"

"He has to be working for Greenly." Jimmy said.

"I'll find out everything Jim." Dennis said leaving with Peggy and Patty.

"Thanks." He said.

"Jimmy that guy was some case." Angel said.

"He sure was." Jimmy and Angel told Leah everything about Stan Greenly.

After a while Angel left them alone to get a room and to grab something to eat.

Leah stayed with him in the hospital. During the night Jimmy asked Leah to turn up the heat.

"Jimmy it's already warm in here." She said looking at him.

"Leah just put on the heat!" He said getting mad.

She put up the heat and also put blankets on him.

He looked at her and she could see that he was shivering. The next best thing she did was to push her bed next to him and wrap her arms around him to keep him warm. But she noticed he was burning up. She then got up and called for the doctor. When the doctor came in he took Jimmy's temperature. He noticed it was very high 105. He told the doctor that his legs hurt. The doctor then started to tell the nurse to get univariate analysis and hypoalbuminemina. This sounds like METHICILLIN RESISTANT STAPHYLOCOCCUC AUREUS

"What are they and what is that?" Leah asked the doctor.

"Univariate Analysis is a full blood count, blood works, as well as a urinary screen. Hypoalbuminemina is an excessive amount of white blood cells and not enough oxygenation."

Jimmy then started to get sick. He couldn't drink anything.

The doctor ordered a saline rapid feeder drip so Jimmy wouldn't dehydrate.

"Mrs. Rockford. We need to keep your husband here for 10 days and then we can fly him home to a local hospital." The doctor said to her.

'Can't he take penicillin for it?"

"No Mrs. Rockford. He needs to take Erthamycin antibiotics. It's resistant to penicillin. The Erthamycin antibiotics kills the bacteria, but it is a slow acting one, you take it constantly for about 3 months, then you have a break for about a month, where he will get keflex, then back on to the other ones for about a month to six weeks. He will be on antibiotics for about a year."

With all this information Leah had to sit down to soak up everything the doctor has told her.

During the night Leah got up and felt his forehead. She noticed that he was warm. She asked him how he felt other than warm. He told her that he had a headache and sore throat. He also told her that he feels weak. She called the nurse back in and told her what he was feeling. The nurse called the doctor in again and the doctor ran some more tests on him. Two hours later Jimmy started to get cold and started to shake again. He was getting horrible pains in his legs.

Twelve hours later the latest tests came back and the doctor ruled out meningitis. The doctor confirmed it as METHICILLIN RESISTANT STAPHYLOCOCCUC AUREUS.

"Jimmy. I'm going back to the hotel to take a nice shower." She said kissing him on the head.

"Ok. I'll be here." He said smiling at her.

She left the room and took off her mask and gown. Then she went back to the hotel. When she got in she ran the shower and got undressed. When she stepped into the shower she started to cry. She thought about how he almost died and now he has this infection. She got out of the shower, dried off and redressed. She headed back to the hospital.

Lt. Sanders managed to find out where Jimmy was and he went to his room. He didn't realize that there was a quarantine sign up and he went into Jimmy's room. It was dark in there. He walked over to the bed and went to shoot him again. He heard someone coming so he hid under the bed. The nurse came in to the room for a while doing tests. She put all the bloods to one side. Leah walked in and said hello to the nurse.

"Good evening Mrs. Rockford." The nurse smiled.

The nurse left to get something. Lt. Sanders now knows he can get both of them. He jumped out from under the bed. Leah let out a scream. She grabbed the nearest weapon a syringe of blood, he laughed at her. He went to get her when she let out another scream as an orderly past by. The orderly came in. Lt. Sanders ran past her, she tripped him and stabbed him with the infected blood. He got up and ran out of the hospital. Leah called the police and told them what happened. The police searched the nearest hotels and two days later they found Sanders dead in a rundown looking hotel.

Ten days later Jimmy was allowed to go back to California. When they landed Leah noticed that he didn't look too good.

"Jimmy I'm going to take you to the hospital. You don't look too good." She said looking at him.

"No more hospitals. I'm sick of them and the damn food." He said getting angry.

"I don't care! You don't look good and I don't want to loose you!" She said getting angry with him.

She told the taxi driver to drive them to the Los Angeles hospital. When they got there Leah saw Jimmy's doctor and told him everything and gave him all the medical information. He saw Jimmy and admitted him quickly. His doctor checked him and told them that he's ok. Just exhausted from the flight.

"I'm keeping him here for two days just to watch him." The doctor said to Leah.

Then the doctor looked at Leah and asked how she felt. She told him she felt fine and she wanted to stay with Jimmy while he was there.

"I want you checked out as well Leah. You look awfully tired."

"Ok." She said.

The doctor took Leah into an examination room and ran tests on her too. He confirmed to her that she was definitely pregnant.

"Does Jimmy know you are pregnant?" He asked looking at her.

"With all that went on I don't know?" She said looking at the doctor.

"Well tell him. It will make him feel better." The doctor smiled at her.

"If it will make him feel better I will tell him." She smiled as she left.

When she walked into his room he was fast asleep. She walked over to him and kissed him on the head. He then woke up.

"Hi honey. How are you feeling?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm fine. The doctor confirmed that I'm pregnant again." She said looking at him.

"That is fantastic honey." He said putting his bed in the upright position.

"Yeah. I'm excited." She kissed him.

"Leah you don't have to stay here. I'm going to be out of here on Thursday." He said holding her hand.

"You sure? I can stay." She said looking at him.

"I'm sure." He said smiling at her.

"Ok. But I'll be back in the morning bright and early." She smiled at him.

"Good." He said.

As she was leaving he fell back to sleep. She pulled the covers up around him and kissed him good bye. When she got back to the trailer she called Rocky to let him know everything. After she spoke to him she went into the bedroom to lie down. There was a knock on the door.

"Oh damn!" She said getting up.

She opened the door and Rocky came in.

"Hi dad." She said.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm fine dad. Honest." She said looking at him with a smile.

He looked at her and asked, "Why are you smiling?"

"Dad sit."

Rocky sat down.

"Dad the doctor confirmed that I'm pregnant again."

"That is wonderful! Congratulations!" He said getting up and hugging her.

"Thanks dad. Jimmy is excited too." She said.

"Leah I want to see Jimmy." He said.

"Sure we could go and see him." She said getting her purse and keys.

They left the trailer and got into Rocky's truck.

"Dad. Before we go to the hospital let me bring something to Jimmy to eat. He was complaining about the hospital food." She said.

"Sure we can go over to the Sand Castle to pick him up some dinner and we could make reservations for ourselves." He said hugging her.

"That would be wonderful dad. I never get anytime alone with you." She smiled at him.

They went over to the Sand Castle to pick up Jimmy some dinner and made the reservations. They then left and headed to the hospital with his meal. When they arrived there it was time for Jimmy's dinner.

"Here's your dinner Mr. Rockford." The nurse handed him his dinner.

"I don't want this. I hate hospital food." He said angrily.

"You have to eat something." She said getting angry with him.

"No!" He said.

"Look! I said eat it!" The nurse yelled.

Leah and Rocky came in just in time.

"Excuse me. If my husband does not want to eat this food don't force it on him!" Leah said getting into the nurse's face.

"He's got to eat something! He hasn't eaten all day!" The nurse said getting angry with Leah.

"Look! I told you DON'T FORCE HIM! I brought in food for him!" Leah said angrily.

The nurse then stormed out of the room. Jimmy and Rocky just looked at Leah.

"What?"

"Nothing." They both said.

"Here we brought you dinner." Leah said opening up the bag and taking out his dinner.

"Thanks." He said looking at her.

"Looks like you showed her." Rocky laughed.

"She had it coming to her." Leah said angrily.

"So what did you have for dinner?" Jimmy asked her.

"Huh? Nothing. Dad and I are going out to dinner at the Sand Castle after here." She said looking at him.

"Oh good." Jimmy said eating his sandwich.

"Yes. It's a date. It's not everyday that this old man gets a date with a pretty young lady." Rocky laughed.

Leah just smiled.

"Jimmy do you need anything else?" Leah asked him.

"No. You and dad go and have dinner. I'm fine." He said looking at her.

"You sure? I can stay." She said.

"I'm sure. Go." He said with a smile.

"Ok." She kissed him good bye.

"See you later sonny." Rocky said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks dad. Hey dad."

"Yeah."

"Make sure she doesn't punch out the nurse. Also make sure she gets some rest." Jimmy said.

"I will. Congratulations again on the baby." Rocky said before leaving.

"Thanks dad." He smiled.

Rocky and Leah left the hospital and headed to dinner. When they reached the Sand Castle they ran into Angel.

"Hi Leah. Hi Rocky." Angel said.

"Hi." They both said.

"Where's Jimmy?" He asked.

"He's in the hospital. When we came home he didn't look good." Leah said as they walked into the restaurant.

"Wow! That must be some powerful infection." Angel said.

"It is Angel. From what I understand it's also deadly if not treated right away." Leah said sitting down.

He sat down with them.

"Angel I don't want to sound rude or anything but I was planning on having a quiet dinner with Rocky." Leah said looking at him.

"I won't say anything." He said looking at her.

"Angel leave." Rocky said looking at him.

"Can't a guy have dinner with some friends?"

"Angel not tonight. Another night. I promise." Leah said looking at him.

"Ok. Fine." He said getting up and leaving.

Rocky looked at her and said, "He'll be fine."

"I'm so worried about him." Leah said looking at Rocky.

"Angel is a big boy."

"Huh? Not him dad. I'm talking about Jimmy." She smiled.

"Oh. Sorry." He said.

"I can't believe that nurse trying to force him to eat. She had some nerve." Leah said.

"It's her job to make sure the patients eat. Just go easy on them."

"Dad she should never try and force someone to eat. It's not good." She closed her menu.

The waiter came over and took their orders.

"I know sweetie. So how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing well." She said.

After dinner they headed back to the trailer.

"Leah thanks for dinner. I'm going to go so you can get some rest." He said looking at her.

"You don't want to stay?"

"No you need some rest." He said hugging her.

"Ok fine. I'm glad you enjoyed your dinner. Thanks for coming by dad." Leah said kissing him on the cheek.

After Rocky left Leah went into the bathroom to take a shower and to get ready for bed. When she got out the phone rang.

"Hello?…Hi Jimmy. Everything ok?…Oh good…I just got out of the shower…I'm fine…How are you doing?…Good. I can't wait until you get home…Because I miss you…Yes I do…I love you too Jimmy…I'll see you tomorrow morning…No I'm not wearing it…Because you're not here to see it…Yes I'll wear it when you get home. I promise…Don't hang up. Because I want to talk to you…Anything…Ok. Ok….Good night. I love you…." After she hung up she started to cry.

She fell asleep. While she was sleeping she had a bad dream that Jimmy died in the hospital. She woke up with a fright. She looked at the clock and noticed that she was only asleep for two hours. She picked up the phone and called him. He didn't answer the phone. She started to panic. She called the nurse's station and asked them to wake him up to call her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Rockford we can't do that." The nurse said.

"Look I want you to do it!" Leah said.

"Sorry we can't." The nurse said again.

"Listen to me! I'm his wife and I'm ordering you to wake him up!" Leah yelled.

"Mrs. Rockford. Your husband said that no one is to bother him."

"I don't give a 'shit' what you say! Wake him up!"

The nurse hung up on her. Leah picked up the phone and called his room again. On the second ring he picked up.

"Jimmy I'm sorry to bother you but I just wanted to hear your voice."

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yes. I just had a bad dream. I called you about ten minutes ago and you didn't answer."

"I'm sorry honey. I had the ringer shut off."

"I figured that. I called the nurse's station and she wouldn't cooperate with me. She said she would not wake you up because you said you didn't want to be bothered. I'm going to talk to them in the morning. I can't sleep now.

"I told her not to bother me expect when I get a call from you." He said angrily.

"Ok you rest and sorry to bother you." She said.

"You didn't bother me and please get some rest." He said.

"I'll try." Then they hung up.

She got up, put up coffee and watched TV. She fell asleep. When she woke up it was 8:30am. She got up and took a shower and left to see him. When she arrived at the hospital she asked to speak to the head nurse and the doctor. When they came into Jimmy's room Leah told them how unhappy she was that the nurse who was on last night wouldn't let her speak to Jimmy.

The doctor asked the head nurse who was on last night.

"It was Nurse Johnston."

"Well I'm going to have a talk with her." He said. "Mrs. Rockford needs constant contact with her husband." He said to the head nurse.

"Yes doctor."

After the nurse and doctor left Leah looked over at Jimmy.

"How do you feel?" She asked kissing him.

"After what I heard happened to you I feel like crap." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you were treated terribly." He said looking at her.

"I hope the doctor takes care of that." She said sitting on his bed.

He reached up and rubbed her back and then asked, "Do you want to tell me about the dream?"

"I don't want to talk about it now."

"Ok. Sure." He smiled at her.

"Thank god you come home tomorrow." She said looking at him.

"Yeah I can't wait to get out of here." He said pulling her close to him.

As they were kissing the doctor came in.

"Excuse me." He said.

"Hi." They both said.

"Jim I looked at your tests and I'm going to discharge you today instead of tomorrow." The doctor said.

"Excellent." Leah said.

"Leah I want you to keep on top of him about taking his medication and make sure he gets enough rest." He said looking at her.

"I'll watch him like a hawk." She said.

"By the way. Keep the physical activity to a minimum." He said smiling at them.

"We will." Jimmy smiled.

The doctor then left to get Jimmy's discharge papers in order. Leah was so happy that he was going home that she was singing, "You're going home! You're going home!"

They packed his things and left the hospital. When they arrived home Leah made him dinner. She then told him that they would be going up to the cabin for the weekend. The next day Leah packed up her car and told him that she'll do all the driving up there.

"I'll drive too." He said looking at her.

"No. I'll do all the driving. You rest." She said kissing him.

When they reached the cabin Leah unloaded the car with Jimmy's help.

"Jimmy did you take your medicine?"

"Not yet. I will." He said looking at her.

Fifteen minutes passed by and he still didn't take his medicine.

"Jimmy I told the doctor that I will keep an eye on you about your medicine please take it." She said handing him the medicine and water.

"Ok. Ok." He said taking it.

As she was putting things in order he noticed how tired she looked.

"Leah."

"Yeah." She said with tiredness in her voice.

"Why don't you rest? We have all weekend up here." He said looking at her.

"I know we have the whole weekend. I just want to make sure everything is perfect for you." She said looking at him while cleaning the table off for lunch.

"Everything is perfect. I want you to rest." He said making her sit down.

"Ok. Just let me get lunch ready and then I'll relax." She said.

She prepared their lunch. After lunch he took his fishing gear down to the pier to do some fishing. She then vacuumed the whole cabin and then cleaned the bathroom. By the time he came back she was unpacking their suitcases. She saw him and took the fish from him and put them in the sink to clean.

"Leah have you rested?" He asked now getting concerned with the way she looked.

"Yeah I did." She lied.

"How long?" He asked.

"Um ten minutes." She said looking at him.

"Ten minutes? That's not long enough." He said angrily.

"For me it is." She said getting angry with him.

She left the room to dust the cabin.

"Leah! Stop!" He yelled at her.

"Let me at least finish this." She said quietly.

He walked out of the room in disgust. He cleaned the fish and prepared it. Then she came in and started on the salad and vegetables. By the time dinner was ready they sat down without speaking to each other. He looked over at her and she did the same.

"Leah. I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said looking at her.

She just looked at him not saying a word to him. He knew he was in a lot of trouble. She then got up and cleared the table and did the dishes. He felt really bad that he yelled at her. In all his life he never wanted to yell at her like that. After she was done she went into the bathroom to run herself a bath. She was in there for an hour. He walked to the door and heard her crying. He tapped on the door.

"Honey. Can I come in? Please?"

"No! Go away!" She yelled at him.

"Please honey."

"No!" She said.

She got out of the tub and dried off. Then she put on her sweats and left the bathroom. She saw him in their bedroom sitting on the bed. She grabbed her pillows and left. He walked out of the bedroom and looked at her.

"Honey please don't do this. Please come to bed with me." He said looking at her.

She looked at him and said, "How dare you yell at me like that? I took enough of that crap from my mom and now you! Where do you get off yelling at me like that? Just because I'm younger then you doesn't make you my boss!"

"I know. I had no right in doing that to you. I just don't want to see you get sick or loose the baby. Please find it in your heart to forgive me." He said sitting next to her.

She just listened to him. Then she said, "I was seriously hurt by you yelling at me. You don't know what crap I went through for 19 years of my life with my mom. Everything I did she yelled at me for. I never got a break. That's why when I turned 20 I left. I moved far away from her so I didn't have to hear the yelling anymore. I'm not looking for sympathy from you I just want you to know that I was hurt. Couldn't you just talk to me in a gentle voice like you always do? You were the last person I expect that from."

"You're right. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just that I don't want you to loose this baby too. Everything here is perfect. So there is some dust around big deal. We'll clean it when we can. Look you are taking care of me, which I am grateful for, but you are also carrying our child. Just slow down. Don't over work yourself. Can you do that for me?"

"I'll try." She said looking at him.

"Honey. Do you really think that I'm your boss because I'm older?"

"Sometimes." She said looking at him.

"I'm sorry that I make you feel that way. I have no intentions of doing that to you. I want us to be equal in every way. No matter how old we are." He said as he put his arm around her.

"Ok." She said leaning on him.

"Now could you please come to bed with me? I don't want to sleep alone anymore." He said looking at her.

"Sure." She said grabbing her pillows.

They walked back to their bedroom and got into bed.

"Jimmy."

"Yeah." He said looking at her.

She put her hands on his cheeks and looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I love you until the day I die. Like the vows we took. Through good times and bad, through sickness and health I will always be there for you no matter what."

"I know you will. And I will be there for you no matter what happens. You are my rock. I can't function without you. I'm so lost when you're not around." He said looking into her green eyes.

They kissed each other good night and fell asleep. During the night Leah had another horrible dream.

Dream:

"Jimmy! I'm having problems with my car! Can you see what's wrong?"

"Sure."

He walked out of the trailer and as he walked over to her car a black car came speeding up to them. The car stopped, the window opened and there were gunshots that were fired at them. Leah and Jimmy ducked behind the car. When the car sped away Leah called out to Jimmy. She didn't get a response from him. She called again. When she walked over to the other side of her car she found him lying down on the ground with blood coming out from him. She ran over to him and searched for a pulse. There was none.

"OH MY GOD! JIMMY!" She screamed waking herself up and him.

"Honey. I'm right here." He said looking at her.

"Oh Jimmy! It was horrible! It was so horrible!" She cried.

"It's alright honey." He hugged her.

She just sat there crying. Then she looked at him and said, "I love you."

"Honey I love you too." He said kissing her on the head.

She held onto him tightly.

"Leah what was the dream about?" He asked looking at her.

"You were helping me with my car and this black car came up and the person in the car started shooting at us and they…they killed you." She ran out of the room crying.

He went after her. She was sitting outside in the cool early morning mountain air. He went out and joined her.

"Honey how are you doing?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Doing better. That dream really scared me. It was awful. I don't think I ever had a dream like that before." She said looking at him.

"Well let's just be thankful it wasn't real." He said leaning over and kissing her.

They went back inside and went back to bed. The next day they had a late breakfast and packed up the car and headed back home. That Monday Leah made an appointment to see the doctor.

She went into the room to lie down before she went to the doctors. He walked in turned off the phone and put a blanket over her and let her rest. Two hours later he came back in and gently woke her and said, "Leah. Honey. Its 12:30pm let's get going."

"Hmmm. Oh ok." She said rubbing her eyes.

When they got to the doctor's office the doctor gave her a complete physical.

"Well Leah. Everything seems to be going along fine." The doctor said looking at her and Jimmy.

"Oh good." They said.

"When you get to be about six months pregnant that's when we can do a sonogram on the baby to see what sex it is." The doctor said to them.

Jimmy and Leah looked at each other and said, "We want to be surprised."

"Oh ok." He said smiling at them.

They left his office and the nurse asked Leah if she could talk to her.

"Jimmy I'll be right with you. The nurse wants to ask me something."

"Ok. I'll be in the car." He smiled at her.

"Hi. You wanted to ask me something."

"Yes. I noticed on your records that your husband is 18 years older then you. Is that right?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No. I was just wondering why you would marry someone that much older than you. I could understand someone who is two, three, four or even five years older but 18?" The nurse said making a face.

She looked at the nurse and said, "Look if I were you I would mind my own business. So he's 18 years older. What does that have to do with anything? If you have a problem with that that's too bad! You're not my mother! How dare you ask me such a personnel question?"

"Look Leah I'm sorry." The nurse said to her.

"Well too late. I'm going to find another doctor. Hopefully they won't be as rude as you are." Leah said storming out of the office.

She walked over to the car, got in and yelled, "BITCH!"

"Honey what happened?" He asked looking at her.

"Nothing! Just drive!" She hissed.

He started the car and headed for home. The whole ride home she was fuming. They pulled up and she got out slamming the car door and then the trailer door. She picked up the phone and called the doctor's office and told them that she wanted to speak to the doctor. He got on and she told him that she will not be coming back to his office because the way she was treated by his nurse. She went into detail what she said to her. The doctor was sorry that it happened and recommended another doctor to her. She hung up the phone and stormed into the bedroom slamming the door.

Jimmy knocked on the bedroom door and asked, "Honey can I come in."

"Yeah." She said sitting on the bed.

"What is going on? You're slamming doors."

"Jimmy I can't believe the nerve of some people!" She got up pacing back and forth.

"What happened?" He asked looking at her.

"That nurse! In the doctors office asked me why I married someone who is 18 years older than me! What a jerk!" She said yelling.

"Take it easy. She's just ignorant." He got up and pulled her into his arms.

"I would never ask a person that question." She then started to cry.

"Honey. Don't worry about it." He said looking into her eyes.

She just smiled at him and said, "Thank you for coming with me today."

"I'm glad you asked me to go with you." He hugged her.

"Jimmy."

"Yeah." He said looking at her.

"Do you want to discuss the baby names?" She asked looking up at him.

"Sure. What names were you thinking about?" He asked smiling at her.

"How about if it's a girl Charlotte. If it's a boy James Joseph."

"I like those names." He said sitting down at his desk.

"Oh good." She said.

"Let's see. We need a middle name for the Charlotte. How about Charlotte Katherine or Charlotte Grace." He said writing down the names and looking at them.

"Those are pretty." She got up and looked at the names on paper.

She then took the paper and put down the initials CKR and CGR. She showed him the initials and asked him which one he liked better.

"How about we circle the one we like and show each other."

"Sounds good to me."

She looked at them and then she circled the one she liked. He did the same. They then showed each other and found out that they both liked the initials CKR. They both laughed.

"Thank god we don't have to do that with the boy's name." She laughed.

"Yeah." He said kissing her.

While they were kissing the phone rang. On the third ring he picked it up.

"Hello?….Hey Dennis…Nothing. We just got back from the doctors….Everything is fine. Just a check up for Leah and the baby….Dinner tonight with you and Peggy?" He looked over at Leah and she shook her head 'yes'. "Sure we'll be there. What time?….6pm?" He looked at her again and again she shook her head 'yes'. "6pm is perfect….See you then. Bye."

She walked over to the bedroom turned around and looked at him. He looked at her and read her mind. The phone rang again.

"Don't you dare answer that." She said looking at him.

"I have no intentions." He said kissing her passionately.

"Good." She smiled at him reaching up and grabbing his lapels.

After they made love Leah took a shower while Jimmy checked to see who called. When she came out of the shower he told her to call her sister. She called her sister and found out that Taylor will be coming out for a couple of weeks because she has another commercial to audition for. Leah was so happy.

"It's going to be great to see her." She said getting dressed.

"When will she be out here?" Jimmy asked.

"She said the week of July 10 to the 30th."

"That's great. She'll be here when dad and I go on our fishing trip." He said.

"Yes. That's in a week." She said hugging him.

"Yes it is and I can't wait. Thank you again for getting me that as a wedding gift." He said kissing her.

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure." She smiled at him.

She happened to look at the time and told him they better get ready to go to Dennis and Peggy's. She put on a pair of jeans, her black mid drift top with her black shoes. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and put on her make up. He put on a pair of jeans and navy blue polo shirt.

"Don't you look handsome?" She said getting up.

"You look great." He said looking at her.

"Thanks. You sure this is ok to wear tonight?"

"Yeah why not? He didn't say it was formal." Jimmy said looking at her.

"I don't want to look like crap." She said looking at herself in the mirror.

"You don't look like crap. You look wonderful. I always loved that shirt on you." He said walking up behind her.

"You do? Thanks." She smiled at him in the mirror.

They then left to go to the Becker's for dinner. They stopped off at a liquor store and bought a bottle of white zinfandel.

"Jimmy what am I suppose to drink since I'm underage and pregnant?" She asked looking at him.

"Don't worry about it." He said looking at her as they left the liquor store.


	7. Chapter 7

They got into his car and drove to the local supermarket. He told her to wait inside while he picked up a few things. Five minutes later he came out with a case of Seagram's ginger ale and a package of Oreo cookies. He got into the car and handed her the package. She looked in the package and smiled.

"Thank you!" She said kissing him.

"Welcome." He said kissing her back.

When they pulled up to the Becker's he got out and walked around to her side and helped her out. He took the case of soda from her.

"Jimmy you sure I look ok?" She asked as they walked up the walk.

"Yes. You look perfect." He smiled at her.

"Good." She said.

He rang the doorbell and Peggy let them in.

"Leah you look very lovely." Peggy said.

"Thank you." She smiled at her.

"Leah! Jimmy! Glad you guys made it." Dennis said coming out of the kitchen.

"Thank you for inviting us." Leah said kissing Dennis hello.

"We brought you this." Jimmy said handing Peggy the white zinfandel and the soda.

"Thanks. I'll put the soda and wine in the kitchen." Peggy said taking them to the kitchen.

"Jimmy. Leah. This is Amy and Alan Cummings. Our neighbors from across the street.

"Nice to meet you." They said shaking hands.

They sat on the living room couch. Alan looked her up and down with a smile.

"So Leah. Jimmy tells me you're almost done with college." Dennis said breaking the silence.

"I have one more year and then I'm done." She said looking at him.

"What are you studying at college?" Amy asked.

"I'm taking the Liberal Arts Program." She said looking at Amy.

"I see. Did you go back to college?" Amy asked her.

"No. I just started college." She said looking at her.

"I see. You never went to college before?"

"No. I'm only 20 years old." She said to Amy.

"Oh I see." She then got up ad went into the kitchen.

"Peggy you didn't tell me your friend Jim Rockford married a 'kid'." Amy said sarcastically.

"Leah? Oh. You see I don't think of her as a 'kid' as you put it Amy. I think of her as a sweet young lady who Jim fell in love with and married." Peggy said taking the roast out of the oven.

"Well if you ask me that's disgusting. She's too young to marry him and she dresses terribly. Tight pants and you can see her belly button." She said shaking her head.

Peggy just looked at her and shook her head. Leah walked into the kitchen.

"Peggy do you need any help?" Leah asked.

"Oh no sweetie. You just sit and relax in the living room." She smiled at her.

"I rather be in here. The guys are talking sports." She laughed.

Amy just stared at Leah. Leah noticed that Amy was staring at her.

"Amy is there something wrong?" Leah asked her.

"I was just wondering what possessed a young kid like you to marry Jim." Amy said sarcastically.

Leah looked straight in Amy's eyes and said, "Well you see I had too. Jimmy knocked me up."

Leah looked over at Peggy and Peggy burst out laughing. Amy just sat there speechless. Then she got up and left the kitchen quickly. Peggy and Leah couldn't stop laughing.

"Leah that was funny." Peggy said sitting down.

"I'm sorry Peggy but she had it coming she kept staring at me since I arrived." Leah said.

"It's ok." Peggy said wiping her eyes.

They then set the table and called everyone into the dinning room.

"Peggy this looks wonderful." Jimmy said looking at the table.

"Thanks. Leah helped too." She said looking at Leah.

"That's my girl." He said kissing her.

They sat down to the dinner and talked some more. During dinner Alan kept staring and smiling at Leah. She was starting to get really uncomfortable with it. After dinner Leah helped Peggy clean up. When Leah took the dishes to the kitchen Alan held the door open for her and grabbed her butt when she walked in. She didn't say anything to anybody. When Peggy left the kitchen Alan walked in.

"Hi Leah." He said walking over to her.

"Hi." She said looking at him.

"Are you really married to Jim?" He asked walking up behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes I am." She said moving away from him.

She then put the dishes in the dishwasher. He then grabbed her from behind and started to kiss her. She shoved him into the wall and said, "You do that one more time and I'm going to deck you!"

He laughed at her and said, "You're pretty feisty for a 20 year old."

He then went after her again and she turned around and punched him in the stomach and then in the jaw.

"I told you I would do that!" She said storming out of the kitchen.

She quickly walked passed everyone and went into the living room. Alan came out of the kitchen holding his stomach and jaw.

"What the hell happen?" Dennis asked looking at him.

"She went after me." Alan said looking at Dennis.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Your wife went after me for no reason!" Alan yelled.

Jimmy walked into the living room and found Leah sitting on the couch.

"Honey what happened in there?"

She looked at him and said, "He went after me in the kitchen. I was putting the dishes in the dishwasher and he grabbed me from behind and kissed me."

"HE DID WHAT! I'LL KILL HIM!" Jimmy said getting up.

"Jimmy no! He's Dennis and Peggy's neighbor!" She said grabbing his hand.

"I don't give a 'shit' who he is! He has no right in doing that to you!" Jimmy said angrily.

"Jimmy it's my fault. I should never have worn this outfit. I was asking for trouble." She said looking at him.

"It's not your fault. He had no right in doing that. How dare he. I'm going in there and straighten this out." Jimmy said getting up and walking back into the dining room. Jimmy walked up to Alan. Grabbed him by the throat and slammed him up against the wall.

"You do that again to my wife and I will beat the 'shit' right out of you! Do you understand me?"

"Jimbo! What the hell are you doing?" Dennis asked trying to pull him away from Alan.

"This bastard went after Leah in the kitchen." He said glaring at Alan.

"No I didn't! She came onto me! She kissed me! When I didn't kiss her back she punched me in the stomach and jaw!" Alan said looking at everyone.

"That's bullshit!" Jimmy said.

"No! It's the truth!"

Leah walked into the dining room. She looked at Alan and said, "You are such a liar! When you held open the kitchen door for me you grabbed my butt and then you put your hands on my shoulders!"

"Is that true Alan? You grabbed her butt and put your hands on her?" Amy asked looking at him.

"I was just joking around with her." He said looking at his wife.

Amy got up and left the dining room and the house in tears. Alan went after her.

"Leah. I'm so sorry that he did that to you. Do you want to press charges?" Dennis asked her.

"No." She said sitting down.

"Are you ok?" Peggy asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah. I should've dressed differently. I was asking for trouble dressing like this." She said looking at everyone.

"No you weren't. You can dress anyway you want. It's a free country. He had no right doing that to you." Peggy said.

On their way back home Leah didn't say anything to Jimmy. When they pulled up to the trailer Leah got out and went to go up the steps.

"Leah."

She stopped and turned around to look at him.

"What?" She asked.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just tired." She said looking at him.

"You want to walk down to the beach with me?"

"Sure." She smiled at him.

When they got down to the rocks they sat down and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. He sat behind her and started to kiss down her neck.

"Jimmy. Please. I'm not in the mood." She said getting up.

He looked at her.

"Look I'm going back up to the trailer and going straight to bed." She said walking away.

When she walked into the trailer she sat down on the couch and started to cry. He came in and walked over to her.

"Leah. What Alan did was wrong. It wasn't your fault. Please don't cry." He put his arm around her.

"But Jimmy he and his wife are Peggy and Dennis' friends and I just broke up a friendship."

"After what Alan did to you I don't think Peggy and Dennis will be friends with them." He said looking at her.

She got up and went into the bedroom. He then walked into the bedroom to get ready for bed. As she was putting her things in the closet she fainted on the floor. He ran over to her to see if she was ok. She woke up.

"What happened?" She asked looking at him.

"You fainted." He said.

"Ok why?" She asked looking at him.

"I don't know. I'm going to call the doctor." He said getting up and dialing the doctor's number.

Jimmy left a message with the answering service for the doctor to call them back ASAP. When the doctor did call back Jimmy told him what happened. The doctor advised Jimmy to bring her to the hospital where he is. She put on her sweats and he drove her to the hospital. The doctor came into the room and checked her out.

"Mrs. Rockford what have you been doing lately?" He asked looking at her.

"Nothing. Why?" She asked.

"You're stressing yourself out. I want you to relax." He said.

"Ok." She said looking at him.

"Don't ok me and continue what you're doing." He said looking at her.

"I won't." She said.

"I had a woman who didn't listen to me and she ended up here in the hospital for nine months." He said looking at Jimmy and her.

"I promise." Leah said looking at the doctor then at Jimmy.

"Good. Now get dressed and go home to rest." The doctor said.

The doctor left them. She got dressed and they left the hospital.

"I'm sorry Jimmy." She said looking at him as they got into the car.

"Please be careful." He said kissing her.

"I promise."

They drove back home. When they pulled up Leah got out and headed into the trailer. She went straight to bed. The next day she picked her sister up at the airport.

"Hi Tay!" Leah said as she saw Taylor coming from the terminal.

"Hi Leah!" She hugged her.

They put her things into Leah's car and drove to the trailer.

"I'm surprised that mom actually let you come out here by yourself." Leah said pulling out of the parking lot.

"She had no choice." Taylor said looking at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I told her if she doesn't let me come out here I'm going to drop out of school." Taylor laughed.

"You're kidding right?" Leah asked looking at her.

"Yeah I'm kidding." Taylor laughed.

"Brat!" Leah laughed.

"So have you decided what you wanted to do for a living Lee?"

"Kind of. I was kicking this idea around my head for a while." She said pulling into the parking lot.

"What?"

"I want to be a teacher." Leah said pulling into the parking space.

"A teacher? That is like so cool. What grades?"

"I think I'd be best teaching kindergarten." Leah said getting out.

"What does Jimmy think?" Taylor asked getting out.

"I haven't told him yet. Like I said I was kicking around the idea."

They went inside with her stuff. Leah found a note from Jimmy.

"Honey I went to dad's to fix his shower doors. Say 'hi' to Taylor for me and I should be home around 6pm. Love you, Jimmy."

"Well he's out for a while." Leah said.

"Where did he go?" Taylor asked sitting down.

"To his dad's." She said.

"Why don't we order dinner and bring it to them."

"Good idea." Leah said.

The girls walked over to the Sand Castle and ordered dinner. They then drove over to Rocky's house. They got out and walked up and knocked on the door. Rocky opened the door. Before he said anything Leah told him not to say anything that would alert Jimmy that she was there.

"Ok. He's in the bathroom working on the doors." He whispered.

Rocky and Taylor took the food into the kitchen while Leah went to surprise Jimmy. She peeked into the bathroom and saw that he was looking through the toolbox. She quietly walked up behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

"Hey! Who's this? Hmmm. Could it be my wife?" He laughed.

He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her around in front of him.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Easy. I recognize your perfume and you have the softest hands." He said kissing her.

"Oh." She said kissing him back.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Tay suggested bringing dinner over." She said letting him go.

"Oh that was nice of her. Let me finish this and I'll be right out." He smiled at her.

"Ok." She said leaving.

Twenty minutes later he came out of the bathroom.

"Ok Rocky it's all set. The doors should be working." Jimmy said washing his hands.

"Thanks." He said sitting down to the dinner that the girls brought over.

Leah took out of her purse Jimmy's medicine and gave it to him with water.

"How long do you have to take that Jimmy?" Taylor asked.

"Three months." He said grumpily.

"Wow! That's some infection I don't want." She said looking at him.

"Neither do I. But my nurse here keeps a good eye on me and makes sure that I take the medicine." He smiled at Leah.

"That's good. I remember when I was sick Lee was the only one who could get me to take my medicine. Our mom tried to hide it in the food or she would play airport. That was a joke." Taylor laughed.

"How did you get her to take her medicine?" Rocky asked Leah.

"I just took it out of the bottle and gave it to her with her water. No big deal." Leah said.

"That's not true! You use to hide it in your hands and make me guess where it was. Lee made it a game and it was fun." Taylor said with a smile.

"Oh." Rocky said with a smile.

When they were done with dinner Rocky took out a coffeecake that he bought in the bakery and he made them coffee. Leah walked into the kitchen to see if Rocky needed any help.

"Dad do you need help?" She asked.

"Just set out the coffee mugs and plates while I cut the cake and get the forks." He said handing her the stuff.

"I can do that." She smiled at him.

She took out the mugs and plates and set them on the table.

"Lee are you going to tell Jimmy about your decision?" Taylor whispered to her.

"Yeah."

"When?"

"When we sit down for cake and coffee. Ok." She whispered.

"Good." She smiled at her.

They all sat down at the table again.

"I need everyone's opinion about this idea that I was kicking around for a couple of days." Leah said.

Everyone looked at her and said, "Ok."

"I was thinking of becoming a teacher." She said looking at them.

"A teacher? That's a good job. What do you think Jimmy?" Rocky asked.

"Not a bad idea. What grades would you be teaching?" He asked looking at her.

"Kindergarten. I would love to teach kindergarten." She smiled.

"You'd be a great teacher." He said kissing her.

"Thanks." She said hugging and kissing him.

"I don't think we've had a teacher in our family." Rocky said.

"Our dad was a teacher." Taylor said.

"He was?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah. He taught eighth grade English." Leah said.

"How long do you have to go to school for?" Rocky asked.

"I think about four years." Leah said picking up her coffee.

"Well whatever it takes I'll be taking care of the baby." Jimmy said.

"And I'll be helping out too." Rocky said.

"Oh good. Our baby will be an experienced fisherman or woman, a private investigator and an experienced trucker." Leah laughed.

Everyone laughed. Leah and Taylor cleaned up the table and did the dishes while the guys sat in the living room and talked.

"Lee you're going to make the best teacher." Taylor said hugging her.

"I hope so. Dad was really a great teacher. All the kids liked him." Leah said looking at her.

"He was. Did you see all those kids that showed up to his funeral? Man there must have been a thousand of them." Taylor smiled.

"Yup. Even his past students were there. One came as far away as China." Leah said.

"Don't forget that one that came right in the middle of his vacation." Taylor said as her tears fell.

"Yeah I say dad was loved by all." Leah said hugging her sister.

They were about to leave the kitchen when Taylor said, "Thanks for letting me stay with you guys while I'm out here shooting the commercial."

"I'm glad you came. Maybe someday you could move out here." Leah said.

"I would love that." Taylor said.

"Well Rocky everything is all cleaned in the kitchen." Leah said coming out.

"Thank you so much Leah and you too Taylor." Rocky said hugging them.

"It was our pleasure." Taylor said.

Jimmy looked at Leah and said, "I think we better head home. You look tired."

"I am." She smiled a sleepy smile at him.

The girls and Jimmy said good night to Rocky and left. On the drive home the girls fell asleep in the car. When they pulled up, Jimmy got out and carried Leah into the trailer and Taylor just walked in and crashed on the couch. Leah woke up and asked Jimmy if he was ok with her being a teacher.

"Yes I am. You'll be a great teacher." He said kissing her.

"I hope so." She said getting undressed.

"I have no doubts. So what are you and Taylor doing tomorrow?"

"She has to be at the studio by 11am for a fitting and then they shoot around 2:30pm. I guess I'll stick around." She said getting back into bed. She looked over at him and asked, "Do you want me to come back home?"

"No. I'm just going to straighten out the trailer." He said.

"Ok." She said kissing him good night.

The next day the girls took off for Taylor's audition and Jimmy cleaned out the trailer. While he was cleaning up he found a picture of him and Leah that was taken in Maui on their honeymoon. He smiled when he saw it. He found a frame and put the picture in it. There was a knock on his door.

"Hi Rocky."

"Hi sonny." He said coming in.

"Leah out?"

"Yeah. She took Taylor to her audition."

"Oh right. What time is she coming back?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Well there is a house up for sale in my neighborhood and I thought you guys would come by and take a look."

"Oh ok. I'll let her know."

"Want to take a look at it first?" Rocky asked.

"Sure." He put down his stuff and left.

They pulled up to the house and got out and went up the walk. While they were looking around the outside of the house the real estate agent met them.

"Hello. I'm Jane Greenwood from Blue Anchor Reality. Can I show you gentlemen the inside?"

"Sure. I'm Rocky and this is my son Jim." Rocky said shaking her hand.

She showed them the living room and then the kitchen. She brought them upstairs and showed them the four bedrooms.

"This room is the master bedroom. It has a walk in closet, a master bath and over by the window there you have a sitting area."

"This is nice." Rocky said.

Jimmy looked at the master bath and then he looked at the closet.

"Yeah it is. Leah would like it." He said leaving the room.

He went to check out the other rooms and then went back down stairs. He looked around at the kitchen then he stopped at another room off of the kitchen. Rocky and Jane came into the room.

"This is the dinning room." She said looking at him.

"I see." Jimmy said looking around.

He came out and went into the living room to check it out.

"This room is big." He said looking around.

"Yes it is." She smiled.

"How much is this house?" He asked.

"It's $225,000." She said looking at her clipboard.

"$225,000?" Rocky shockingly asked.

"Yes. The neighborhood is very quiet and very well kept." She said to Rocky.

"I know it is. I live just three houses down." He said scratching his head.

The three all walked outside and looked around the yard again.

"Well what do you think Jimmy?" Rocky asked looking at him.

"It's nice. I'll bring Leah by later to see it." He said looking around.

"How long is this house up for?" Rocky asked the agent.

"Well I have another couple interested in it." She said looking at him and Jimmy.

"Sonny did you hear that? Another couple is interested." Rocky said to him.

"I heard her dad. I'm not making any moves on it until Leah sees it." He said walking out of the yard.

"I'll talk to him." Rocky smiled at the woman.

He quickly walked after Jimmy.

"Come on sonny. You have to make a move on it before you loose it." Rocky said.

"Dad. I'm not going to move on it. I want Leah to see it." He said getting into his car.

"But."

"Rocky just get in. I want to go home." He said.

Rocky got in and looked at him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes dad. I'm fine." He said pulling away.

When they got home he saw Leah's car. He could feel his heart race. They got out and he went into the trailer. She was making the coffee.

"Hi honey." He said walking in.

"Hi. You ok?" She asked looking at him.

"Now I am." He smiled at her.

She smiled back at him.

"Leah! Did Jimmy tell you about the house?" Rocky asked coming in.

"No Rocky. I didn't get a chance yet." He said looking at his dad.

"You saw a house?"

"Yeah it was nice. Would you like to see it with me?"

"Sure." She smiled at him.

"Leah where is your sister?" Jimmy asked.

"Tay stayed at the studio. I was getting really tired and had to come home. Her agent was there." She said walking into the bedroom.

"Do you want to look at the house?" He asked looking at her.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute." She said.

When she came out they got into his car and drove to the house. They got out and saw Jane Greenwood from Blue Anchor Reality.

"Hi Ms. Greenwood." Jimmy said walking up to her.

"Oh hi Jim." She said with a smile shaking his hand.

"This is my wife Leah. Can I show her the house?"

"Sure." She said opening up the door.

They walked inside. He took her all over the house. When they came back downstairs Jane asked her what she thought of the house.

"It's a lovely home." She said looking out back.

"Yes it is." Jane said looking at her.

"How much is this house?" Leah asked looking at her.

"$225,000."

"Really? I thought it would be a lot more." Leah said walking into the kitchen.

"So what do you think Leah?" Jimmy asked looking at her.

"My overall opinion?"

"Yeah."

"I love it." She said.

"Well there is another couple looking at this house too. But from the looks of it I don't think they are really interested." Jane said.

"When will they notify you?" Leah asked looking at her.

"They were supposed to meet me here around noon time today but they never showed. So if you two are really serious we can go to my office and draw up the contract and papers and start moving on it." Jane smiled at them.

"Let's do it." Leah said.

They drove over to the real estate office and walked inside with Jane.

"Maddy! Anything on the Gilfords?"

"No Jane. Not a word." Maddy said looking at her.

"Good. Take a seat and I'll be right with you." Jane said smiling at them.

Leah and Jimmy sat down in her office and waited for her.

"Jimmy I'm glad you took me to see the house." She said looking at him.

"You're welcome." He smiled at her and held her hand.

Jane came in with the paperwork on the house and the contract. She asked them questions and made a list of things they had to bring into her so she can see what type of loan they need. They then got up and left.

"Jimmy."

"Yeah."

"Now don't take this the wrong way I want to buy this house with the money that my dad left me." She said looking at him sitting in his car.

"Sure if you want to." He said starting up the car.

They pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. He didn't say anything to her on the drive home. They pulled up to the trailer and they got out. He went inside while she sat outside.

"Hey Rocky." Jimmy said quietly.

"Something wrong sonny?" Rocky asked looking at him.

"Yeah. No. I don't know Rocky." He said sitting down.

"What's wrong? She didn't like the house?"

"Huh? Oh Leah loved the house. It's just that…Never mind." He said.

"It's just what? Talk to me."

"Dad she wants to buy the house with the money her dad left her." He said getting up and walking over to the kitchen sink.

"Sonny why don't you want her to use the money that her dad left her?" He asked looking at him.

"Dad it's just that I'm her husband and I should be the one to buy her a house." Jimmy said looking at him.

"Why don't you just let her put some money towards the house?" He asked.

"Rocky you don't understand. Her dad left she and Taylor ten million dollars each. That means the house is going to be hers not ours." He said sitting down.

The trailer door opened and she walked in.

"Hi." She said looking at them.

"Hi." They said.

Jimmy got up and made the coffee.

"Well I'm going to leave you two alone to discuss the house. Bye." Rocky left quickly.

"Jimmy are you mad at me?" She asked walking over to him.

"Yes. No. I don't know how I feel. Maybe hurt." He said walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Why? Because I want to use the money that my dad left me?" She said sitting next to him.

"Yes. I want to be the one who buys you the house not your dad's money." He said looking at her.

"But Jimmy that money now belongs to the both of us not to just me anymore." She said looking at him.

"No. It will always be your money not mine." He said getting up and walking outside.

While outside Taylor and her agent pulled up. She got out and looked at him.

"Jimmy you ok? Is Leah ok?" She asked looking at him.

Her agent then drove away.

"Yeah we're fine." He said looking at her.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He got up and headed down the beach.

She went inside and found Leah sitting on the couch crying.

"Lee what happened? Is it the baby?" She asked looking at her.

"No. The baby is fine." She said looking at her sister.

"Then what is it? Is it about me staying here?" Taylor asked sitting down.

"No. Jimmy is mad at me for suggesting using dad's money to buy a house."

"Why?"

"Because he said that he wants to be the one to buy the house for me. Tay he has done so much for me I just want to do something for him." She said crying.

"Did you tell him that?" She asked hugging her sister.

"No. I didn't get a chance to." She said looking at Taylor.

Taylor was about to say something when Jimmy came in. He and Leah just looked at each other.

"Gee I'm feeling kind of hungry. I'm going over to the Sand Castle. Bye." Taylor then left.

"Jimmy I'm sorry. I shouldn't have suggested us using dad's money." She said looking at him standing there.

"That's ok. I shouldn't be mad at you for suggesting that." He said walking over to her.

"Jimmy the reason why I suggested it is because you have done so much for me. I just wanted to do this for you. I love you." She said hugging him.

"I love you too Leah." He looked into her eyes and saw them fill up with tears and then said to her, "Let's use the money to buy the house."

"Thank you."

He hugged her tightly. They then headed over to the Sand Castle to have dinner with Taylor. After dinner they went back to the trailer to get some sleep. The next day Leah and Jimmy headed to the real estate office while Taylor's agent took her to her photo shoot. After they finished at the real estate office they headed back to the trailer to pack.

"Jimmy do you want any help packing for your fishing trip tomorrow?" She asked looking at him.

He looked at her with a smile and said, "Sure. I would love that."

She put together two small care packages for him and Rocky. Then she helped him sought out his tackle box. After everything was done they continued to pack up the trailer. The phone then rang. Leah went and answered the phone.

"Hello….Oh hi Jane….Really? That's great!…Awesome!….He'll be so happy….See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Jimmy we've been approved!" She said excitedly.

"Great! So now what?" He asked looking at her.

"Well next week we're going to meet with Jane and go over everything and then sign the papers and we're all set to move in. Isn't that great!"

"It sure is honey." He said hugging her.

She went into the bedroom to pack their stuff when she felt a flutter in her stomach. "Could it be?" She questioned herself. "Nah." Then she felt it again.

"Jimmy!"

He climbed over some boxes to get to her.

"Yeah."

"I felt the baby!" She said looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I felt the baby flutter. Twice. No make that three times." She smiled at him.

"You're kidding!"

"No. Come here." She said.

He walked over to her. She took his hand and put it on her stomach.

"Did you feel it?"

"That was the baby?"

"Yeah!" She smiled up at him.

While they were sitting there Taylor came in.

"Leah! Jimmy! I have some awesome news!" She called.

Leah and Jimmy came out of the bedroom.

"What's the news?" Leah asked.

"I've been considered for a part in a soap opera! Isn't that great!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah! Which one?"

"All My Children!"

Leah then said, "Tay don't get me wrong but I thought it would be for something out here. All My Children is filmed in New York."

"Yeah I know. But it's only for a month. From what Tom heard there is one in the works to be filmed out here."

"Oh that's great." Jimmy said.

Leah walked back into the bedroom without saying anything. Taylor walked into the bedroom.

"Leah."

"Hey Tay."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that I thought you would've been out here a lot longer." She said looking at her.

"I will be. They don't need me until the end of July." Taylor said sitting next to her.

"Oh." Leah said looking down.

"You're not happy?"

"I am. It's just that I thought we would hang together this whole summer." Leah said looking at her.

"Lee look. I spoke to Tom to see if I can get something out here. He said he's going to look into it for me. It might take a while. I told him every down time I have I would like to spend it out here with you. He said ok. I'll be out here for the birth of the baby. You can count on that." Taylor hugged her.

"Thanks." She smiled at her.

"Now tell me what's with all the boxes?"

"We are approved for the house."

"Really? That's great."

"Yeah. Jimmy and I are using dad's money that he left me to buy the house."

"Fantastic! So when's moving day?"

"Jane said we have to go and sign the papers and it should be next Friday."

"Cool!" Taylor said hugging her.

The girls went through the closets and took out the clothes.

"Tay."

"Yeah."

"I felt the baby." Leah said looking at her.

"Really? This early?"

"It was a flutter. I read that's a sign that the baby is definitely there."

"Oh cool!"

The girls continued to pack.

"Who wants pizza?" Jimmy asked peeking in on them.

"We do!" They said.

"Good come on out. It's here."

The girls came out and sat down to have a slice of pizza.

"So Taylor. Did Leah tell you about feeling the baby?" Jimmy asked.

"She sure did. I think it's so cool." She smiled.

After they all finished their slices they continued to pack up the trailer. By the time they finished it was well after 1am. Leah fell asleep at Jimmy's desk. Taylor fell asleep on the couch. Jimmy fell asleep on the floor. He woke up and gently woke up Leah.

"Leah. Honey. Its 1:15am. Why don't you go to bed?"

"Ok sure." She said getting up and walking into the bedroom.

She lay down on the bed and went back to sleep. Jimmy then went into the shower. When he came out he got into bed and fell into a deep sleep. She rolled over and noticed it was 7am.

"Jimmy."

"Hmmm."

"It's 7am. Dad will be here soon for the fishing trip."

"Ok." He got up and put on his bathrobe.

"Jimmy why did you put your robe on?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

He smiled and said, "Because I want to make coffee and your sister is on the couch. I don't want her to see me half-naked.

"Do you have to make coffee right now? I would love to see you fully naked." She laughed.

He picked up his pillow and threw it at her. He then leaned over and kissed her. When they were kissing Leah put her hand on his chest and felt his heart race. Jimmy stopped kissing her, stood up and slipped his robe off of his shoulders fulfilling her earlier wish to see him fully naked. After they made love they put on their robes and went out to make coffee.

"Oh good Tay is still asleep." Leah whispered.

"That is good." He smiled.

"She is such a great girl, Jimmy I am going to miss her so much when she leaves, I wish she could find work here, it has been great having her here." She said feeling sad.

"I know you will miss her, but she is not too far away is she?" Jimmy offered. Leah just shook her head and went into the bathroom to take a shower. 

Taylor woke up, and yawned loudly; Jimmy laughed and brought her coffee over to her.

"Did you sleep ok?" He asked looking at her.

"Yeah, like a log, it was so late when we did get to sleep." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Tay, thanks for everything, we are going to miss you when you go." Jimmy told her, just as she was about to answer him Leah came out and joined them.

"Oh I thought breakfast would be done by now." She joked with them both.

Jimmy smiled and got up went into the bedroom to get ready for his big fishing trip with his dad, shouting on his way.

"Tay's making breakfast today aren't you." Tay rolled her eyes and also thought how much she would miss Leah and Jimmy.

"Tay, Jimmy and I have a present for you." Leah told her once they all sat down for breakfast.

"You have, oh goody what is it?" She asked excitedly.

Jimmy got her to open her hand and close her eyes, he placed some keys into her hand, and she opened her eyes and screamed in delight.

"It's the spare keys, to your house! Oh guys thank you so very much, I just don't know what to say."

"Say nothing, just be happy." Jimmy said.

Rocky came and picked up Jimmy and the girls went out to spend the whole day together. They went and got their hair and nails done. They then went to Romano's Italian Restaurant for lunch. When they left they ran into Angel.

"Hi ladies." He said smiling at them.

"Hi." They said.

"Excuse me." He pulled Leah aside. "Leah who is that fine looking lady with you?"

"Watch it Angel! That's my baby sister you're drooling over." She said looking at him.

"Oh? Leah I'm hurt you don't trust me." He said looking at Taylor.

"Angel look at me."

He turned and looked at her.

"Taylor is sixteen years old. That means STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Leah said walking away from him.

Leah and Taylor walked away from him. He ran after them.

"Leah wait!" He shouted.

"What do you want Angel?" She asked stopping.

"Why don't I take you and your sister out for some coffee to make up for that comment back there? Please." He said.

She looked at him and said, "Ok. But you better behave yourself."

"Scouts honor." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes when he said that. They then got into his car and he drove them to a diner for coffee. After their coffee they got back into his car.

"Before I take you ladies home I need to make a stop to drop off a package to a friend."

"Angel can't it wait until you drop us off at the trailer?" Leah asked looking at him.

"Oh come on Lee. Give him a break." Taylor said looking at him.

"Yeah Lee." He laughed.

"Watch it Angel!" She said glaring at him.

He stopped at Tommy's Fun Club. It's located in a rough neighborhood.

"I'll be only five minutes. You'll be ok here." He said getting out.

He walked inside the club.

"Lee why are you so hard on him? I think he's kind of cute." Taylor said.

Leah shot her a look and said, "Don't go there! He's nothing but trouble. Stay away from him."

"Ok. Ok. I'm just saying he's cute. I wouldn't date him. He's too old for me and besides Frankie would be mad." Taylor said.

The girls were in the car now for twenty minutes. They got out and went inside looking for him. As they walked further in Leah saw a man that was sitting at the bar. He was about 300 pounds and had no hair. She walked up to him and asked if he saw a guy come in here about twenty minutes ago.

"Yeah. He went into the back."

She went to walk away from him when he got up and grabbed her by the arm.

"Sorry sister. You can't go back there." He said.

"Why not?" Taylor asked.

"Because you're not allowed." He said angrily.

"Yeah well try and stop us!" Leah said breaking away from him.

The girls ran into the back with the bouncer following them. They ducked into a room not realizing what was about to happen.

"Please Tony! I didn't mean too! Honest!"

"Save it Mikey! You greeted little pig!" The guy said as he pulled out his gun.

"Tony! No!"

There were three gunshots. The girls saw everything. Taylor screamed and ran out of the room leaving her sister behind. Tony looked up and saw Leah standing there. He went to go after her when she ran out of the room. She ran down the hall. She saw an opened door and went into the room. The room was dark. She heard sobbing.

"Tay! Are you in here?" She whispered.

"Yeah! I want to go home! I'm scared." She cried.

"Ok. We will. Just let me called the police." Leah said pulling out her cell phone.

She placed a call to Lieutenant Becker and told him what was going on. Five minutes later the police came and arrested everyone even the girls.

"Wait! You have this all wrong!" Leah said to the police.

"Save it lady!" The cop said walking her and Taylor out of the building.

When they reached outside Leah noticed that Angel's car was gone. The cops put Leah and Taylor into the police car and drove them to the station.

"When I see Angel I'm going to kick his ass!" Leah said to Taylor.

"Why?" She asked looking at her sister.

"That s.o.b. left us! He didn't even wait for us!" She said angrily.

When they reached the police station Dennis took them into the interrogation room.

"Leah. What where you and Taylor doing at Tommy's Fun Club?" Dennis asked angrily.

"Dennis. Taylor and I were having a girl's day out to get our hair and nails done. We went to Romano's Italian restaurant for lunch and then we ran into Angel. He offered us a ride home but he told us that he had to make a stop to drop off something. When we pulled up in front of Tommy's he said that it would only take five minutes but we were waiting for him for twenty minutes so we went in and that's when we were stopped by this big bouncer. He told us not to go back there but we ran away from him and hid in this room and the next thing we know some guy gets shot. Taylor ran out screaming leaving me there and then the shooter saw me and chased me out of the room and I ran into a dark room and that's where Tay was and then I called you."

Dennis then looked at Taylor.

"That's exactly what happened." Taylor said looking at him.

Dennis went to say something to them when there was a knock on the door. He got up and answered it. Leah looked up and saw Jimmy standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked looking at him coming in.

"Dennis called me."

"How? You were on you're fishing trip." She said looking at him.

"Tom was having engine trouble and we came back in." He said looking at her.

"Oh." She said softly.

"Can I take them home Dennis?" Jimmy asked looking at him.

"Yeah." He smiled at the girls.

The three of them walked out of the police station not saying a word to each other. They got into the truck and drove back to the trailer where Rocky was waiting for them. Leah and Taylor went into the trailer.

"What happened?" Rocky asked looking at Jimmy.

"I'll tell you later dad." He said angrily walking into the trailer.

Leah and Taylor looked up when Jimmy came in.

"I better wait outside." Taylor said looking at him and Leah.

"No. You stay here." He said looking at her.

She sat down next to Leah.

"Could one of you please tell me what happened?" He asked looking at them.

Leah went into the story again. When he heard Angel's name he got really angry but he let Leah finish the story.

"You two ok?"

"I am." Taylor said looking at him.

Leah didn't say anything. When he asked her she looked at him and ran into the bedroom.

"Leah what's wrong?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Nothing." She said looking at the floor.

He picked up face to look at her.

"Something is wrong. Please tell me." He said looking into her green eyes.

"Jimmy I'm sorry that we accepted the ride from Angel. Please don't be angry with me." She said as the tears fell.

"Honey I'm not angry with you I'm angry with Angel. He put your lives in danger. When I see him I'm going to kill him." He then hugged her.

While they were hugging there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Taylor said.

She opened the door and Angel walked in.

"What in blazes are you doing here?" Taylor asked angrily.

"I came to apologize to you and Leah." Angel said walking in.

"APOLOGIZE! APOLOGIZE! Do you know what the hell happen at the Club?" She looked at him.

He just looked at her. She then stood in his face and told him.

"You told us you were going to be FIVE MINUTES! You were in there for twenty minutes! My 'pregnant' sister and I risked our lives going in there looking for you! We saw a man murdered! Then you up and left us! We got arrested! What the hell is your problem? Then my brother in law had to come back from his RELAXING fishing trip to pick us up! You know I ought to punch you right in the nose!" She turned around and saw Jimmy and Leah standing there listening. Then she walked out of the trailer.

Angel just stood there speechless.

"What's the matter Angel? The cat got your tongue?" Jimmy asked looking at him.

Leah went after her sister.

"Man! What's with her?" He asked sitting down.

"What's wrong with her? Are you that dumb? You put Taylor's and Leah's life in jeopardy! Let alone my unborn child!" Jimmy said yelling at him.

"Hey man! I didn't ask them to come in after me!" He said looking at Jimmy.

"No! But you left them in the car in a rough part of town! When you got back to your car you should have noticed they were gone."

"I did. I just thought that they got out and caught a cab back here." He said looking at Jimmy.

Meanwhile outside.

"Tay you ok?" Leah asked catching up with her down the beach.

"Yeah." She said turning around and looking at Leah.

They then hugged.

"Lee I don't think I've ever been so scared in all my life."

"I have. The time in Hawaii when I almost lost Jimmy. I don't think I'll ever forget that day as long as I live." She said as they sat down in the sand.

Ten minutes later Jimmy joined them on the beach.

"How are you two doing?" Jimmy asked sitting next to them.

"Ok." Taylor said.

Jimmy hugged her and said, "I'm glad you let Angel have it. He deserved everything you said and more."

Taylor looked at him and smiled.

"Let's all go back to the trailer and get something to eat." Jimmy said helping them up.

"Jimmy you and Leah go and get something to eat. I'm very tired." Taylor said.

"We'll order in." Leah said brushing Tay's hair away from her face.

"Ok." She said.

Leah walked into the bedroom to get her sister a pillow.

"Leah."

"Yeah Jimmy."

"Let Tay stay in our room until dinner comes." He said sitting on the bed.

"Ok." She said looking at him.


	8. Chapter 8

They walked out and found Taylor asleep on the couch. Jimmy gently picked her up and took her into their bedroom. He turned off the phone in the bedroom while Leah covered her with a blanket. They closed the door when they left.

"So do you have everything packed for the move?" He asked as he made coffee.

"Yeah I guess so. I didn't come with too much stuff." She smiled at him.

"True." He smiled back at him.

"Did you remember to take your medicine?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes I did." He then kissed her.

There was a knock at the door. Jimmy opened it up and got the food. They sat down. Leah went to get up to get Taylor but Jimmy told her to let her sleep.

"Leah I need to discuss something with you."

"Sure." She said uncovering their dinner.

"Just hear me out before you say anything. I thought about this and thought about it real hard. I want to keep the trailer for business purposes only. I'm going to keep the business running for about another five years. This would make me about 43 years old. Then I could sell it. What do you think?"

She looked at him and said, "I never wanted you to sell the trailer, let alone get rid of your business. Maybe on the weekends I can help you with your business. Take calls from clients; buy surveillance equipment and other things that you may need. I can also do your books, run to the bank."

"That sounds good and all but what will you do with the baby?"

"I can bring him or her here with me or maybe dad can watch the baby for an hour." She said looking at him.

Finally moving day came…...

Leah woke early, she tip toed into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee, as she took her cup out of the cupboard she dropped it.

"Hell." She said quietly trying not to wake Tay, but it was too late, she walked in smiling and already fully dressed.

"Hey you. What are you doing up and about so early?"

"I couldn't sleep. I think it was because I slept so much yesterday. Are you excited yet, this is after all your last morning living here?" She asked Leah.

"Yeah I think I am. I must admit it will be nice to have a lot of space for once, you don't realize just how lucky you are until you live in a trailer." She told Tay.

"I don't know. I think there is something so romantic about it myself." She laughed.

"Well I suppose if you see it that way, you could be right." She smiled back.

"Good morning ladies." Jimmy said coming out of the bedroom. "And how are we both this fine day."

"You're happy aren't you?" Leah asked.

"Yes I am. These are the last few hours in this dump; the thought of not having another winter here is great." He laughed.

"You've had too much sun Jimmy." Tay said to him.

"Nope. I am a happy man. I have a beautiful wife and a very attractive sister in law, what more could a man need? How about I take you ladies out for breakfast?" He asked them.

"Sure!" Taylor said excitedly. "I would love that."

"Leah how about you? Are you coming?"

"Well, you're not leaving me behind are you?" She asked him.

Fifteen minutes later they were seated in their favorite restaurant. The Sand Castle.

"So what will you behaving?" Tina their waitress asked.

Jimmy ordered his usual and Taylor had the same. Leah wanted an order of sausage bacon and eggs, followed by a bowl of Rice Krispies and ending in a bagel and cream cheese.

"My god Leah are you hungry or something?" Tay asked her.

"I am starving!" She laughed.

"She'll never eat it all."

"I will." Leah nodded laughing. "Oh I forgot and could I have some coffee with extra cream. Thanks."

Tina smiled at Leah. Remembering all too well what it was like being pregnant herself. Jimmy just sat and laughed and decided to have a bet with Taylor just to see how much Leah would eat. Breakfast came, and so did Leah's first course and her second.

"Leah, you are going to be so sick later."

"No I won't really." She told her.

"I'll wait outside for you." She said standing up and walking away.

Jimmy started to laugh.

"What?" Leah asked.

"Nothing honey. Just get a move on we have loads still to do."

"Ok don't rush me." She said trying so hard not to smile at him with a mouth full of bagel.

Tay sat on a wall over looking the ocean, she really enjoyed being here, and told herself when she was rich and famous she was going to buy herself a nice big beach house with views just like this. It had to be one of the beautifullest places on earth.

"Taylor are you ready!" Jimmy shouted.

She jumped off the wall and walked towards her sister and Jimmy.

"Leah what time are the movers coming tomorrow?" Jimmy asked her.

"About 11:00am. Why?" She asked.

"Rocky wants to take us all out for dinner tonight. Will you be up to it?"

"Of course. I'll be starved by then." She laughed.

"Did we forget about feeding time at the zoo?" Tay teased her.

"Oh yes, well it is for two." She replied.

"Yes two humans. Not Elephants." Tay told her.

Everyone laughed including Leah. She was really going to miss Taylor when she returns to New York. She had promised herself she would not think about it until that day had come and here she was going over it again in her mind.

The moving men arrived the next day on time and started to pack every thing into the truck, suddenly Leah felt sad at having to leave this her home for the past few months, she and Jimmy had been so happy here.

"Ready honey?" Jimmy asked breaking through her thoughts.

"Give me a minute Jimmy will you?" She asked.

"Sure honey."

She sat down on the worn couch and thought back to the last 12 months. The happiest and saddest days of her life, but thankfully she had Jimmy, just as she was about to leave, she saw some popcorn on the floor. Picking it up she laughed to herself and thought back to last night.

FLASHBACK

As soon as they had finished packing, Jimmy suggested they all take a walk.

"Sure. We are all but done now, just a light bit of cleaning that's all. Coming Tay?" She asked.

"No you two go. I am going to stay here with Rocky. Enjoy yourselves." She said.

"Do you know honey, I have lived here for so long, and I think I might miss this place some." Jimmy said.

"I know what you mean. Do you remember those rocks over there?" She said pointing to them.

"Of course I do." He smiled at her.

"What about when the cop found us making out. Hahahaha your face was so funny. She said laughing as they walked towards the rocks again.

"Leah how about a repeat performance, no one is around." He said pulling her down on to the sand.

"Jimmy no! Anyone could come along." She said, but also thinking what a good idea.

"Just a kiss then." He said holding her in his arms.

"Now that I can do." She told him.

Jimmy sat with his back against the rocks with Leah between his legs, neither of them spoke, they didn't need to, they both just sat looking out to the ocean, the sun was just beginning to set, and the sky was a pretty shade of pink. A few seagulls had landed very close to where they were, close to the waters edge a lone fisherman cast his fishing pole into the waves.

"Jimmy, will you teach me to fish one day?" She asked.

"Do you really want to learn?" He asked her.

"Yes, I think I do. But I am not going to put those disgusting wigglie worms on the hooks. You will have to do it."

Jimmy sat laughing at her.

"Those wigglie worms are the bait Leah, you need them to catch the fish." He laughed.

"I'll tell you what. As soon as we are settled into the new house I will take you fishing up at the cabin. How do you feel about that?" He asked looking at her.

"I would love that." She smiled up at him.

Jimmy looked at her, he realized he was one of the luckiest men alive. Not only was she beautiful and intelligent, she was his soul mate, he had never realized just how much he had loved her, until it was almost too late. He squeezed her tightly and kissed her neck.

"What's that for?" She asked him.

"Because I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She smiled at him.

She really did look so beautiful, not a day went by when he didn't pinch himself, just to make sure he was not dreaming.

"Come on." He said holding out his hand to help her. "Let the tough strong man help you." He said pulling her to him.

"Come on then you can carry me, seeing as you feel so strong." She said raising her arms; never for a second did she believe he would lift her. But he did. She giggled in his arms as he walked through the side to the sidewalk, the few people who were still on the beach stood laughing at them, and as they went past. Jimmy heard clapping. He placed Leah gently down and then bowed to his audience; Leah stood watching him smiling to herself as she watched him.

"Come on!" She laughed. "We better get back Tay and Rocky will wonder where we are." She told him. They held hands and walked a nice steady pace back to the trailer, where they found Taylor and Rocky engrossed in a game of blackjack.

"Taylor Jennifer Reynolds, since when have you been into gambling?" Leah asked as she entered the trailer.

"Oh don't worry we're using popcorn that's all." She said.

"Well you don't seem to be having much luck." Jimmy said looking over her shoulder.

"That's because she is eating it all." Rocky laughed.

After the game they all headed over to Romano's Italian restaurant. After dinner they all headed back to the trailer for coffee and dessert.

"Come on honey are you ready yet?" Jimmy said once again breaking into her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm ready now." She said as she left the trailer, Jimmy closed the door and locked it, putting the keys into his pocket. He turned and saw Leah standing there, she looked so sad all of a sudden.

"Honey you ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah, just my hormones, come on lets go." She said changing the subject.

Later that day…..

"Jimmy!"

"Yeah." He called from the living room.

"Where's the coffee maker?"

"It's in the box marked coffee maker." He said walking into the kitchen.

"Ok found it." She smiled at him.

She bent over to take it out of the box. When she got up she received a hard kick from the baby.

"Hey! What was that for?" She asked rubbing her stomach.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked walking over to her.

"The baby kicked me really hard." She said looking at him.

The baby kicked her again.

"There it goes again!" She laughed.

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. He didn't feel anything. He went to take his hand away when the baby kicked it.

"Wow! That's some kick." He laughed.

"What's keeping you two?" Rocky asked coming into the kitchen with Taylor.

"The baby is kicking dad." Jimmy said looking at him.

"Can I feel Leah?" Rocky asked.

"Me too!" Taylor asked excitedly.

"Sure." She smiled at them.

The baby kicked them. They all laughed.

"How about we order take out rather than going out?" Jimmy asked everyone.

They all nodded so it was decided.

"Tay want to come with me to check out the local take out?" Jimmy asked her.

"Sure."

A while later they return with the most wonderful aroma of food Leah had smelled.

"Oh that smells so delicious." She told them.

"We brought plenty back." Taylor said.

"I am starving!" Leah said smiling at her sister.

"I said she would say that didn't I?" She said turning to Jimmy, who was taking $10.00 from his pocket and handing it to her.

After the coffee and dessert Rocky left and Taylor headed up to bed. Leah then walked out onto the patio and sat down. The cool night air blew on her.

"Nice place."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"I won't keep you then."

"Can't you just stay a little longer? I miss you so much."

"I'll be back. Look after Taylor."

"I will. Do you visit her?"

"In her dreams. I'll see you later." Her father kissed her on the cheek and then left.

"Here you go." Jimmy said covering her shoulders with a sweater.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just tired." She said looking up at him.

"Then let's go to bed." He gently helped her up.

The next day Leah and Taylor cleaned the house while Jimmy was unpacking the heavy stuff.

"Tay."

"Yeah?"

"How about moving out here and finishing high school here?" Leah asked looking at her.

Taylor sat down and said, "I would love to but I can't. I have all my friends there and plus when I get back I have an audition to do. Then there's Frankie's prom and other school stuff."

"Ok." Leah said sitting down next to her.

"Leah I'll be back for all the holidays." Taylor said leaning on her.

"Sure." Leah said getting up and walking out to the patio.

Taylor just sat there.

"Everything ok?" Jimmy asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Yeah. No. I don't know. I think Leah is mad at me." She said looking at him.

"Why would she be?" Jimmy asked.

"Lee asked me to move out here and I turned her down." She said.

"Let me talk to her." He said walking out back.

Leah was sitting outside crying.

"Honey you ok?" Jimmy asked sitting next to her.

She shook her head yes.

He looked at her and asked, "Then why are you crying?"

"It's just that I miss my dad and when Tay goes home I'm going to miss her." She said wiping her eyes.

"I know honey. I know. I'm going to miss her too. Maybe when she's done with school maybe she'll come out here." He said hugging her.

"Yeah maybe." She got up and walked inside.

He followed her inside. The girls finished cleaning and took a break to go curtain shopping.

"Tay I need to say something to you." Leah said.

"What have I done now?" She asked.

"Nothing. Taylor I just need to explain something to you. Do you mind if we go for coffee and sit and talk?" She asked.

"Sure. That would be great."

A few minutes later the girls were sitting outside of a water front café, both drinking large cups of cappuccinos, Taylor leaned forward to speak to Leah.

"Ok Leah, what so very wrong?" She asked.

"Look I will come out with it, but please hear me out first, let me say all I have to before you say anything to me."

"Ok, I am all ears." Taylor joked.

"Tay, I want you to stay here with me, I need you to stay. I am so scared I am going to lose you as well as dad. I know I have Jimmy and Rocky but I need you too. Please Tay. With our money we could buy a production company for you. You can make all the films you like. It will be under your total control. Before you say anything, I know you really want to come and live here. Go to school here. Learn all you can, for god sake Tay this is the capital of the film industry! Hollywood is 10 seconds away, Frankie can come too. Who knows maybe he would like to help Jimmy, it would be Jimmy's chance to teach someone his profession. I know he would love it here.'' She finished her speech and looked down at the floor.

"Leah, I didn't know how much you were hurting. I can't answer for Frankie you know that, and until we speak to each other I don't want to make any rash decisions, please give me just a few hours, that's all I ask."

"Thanks Tay. I am so sorry I had to tell you, but I couldn't hide it from you any more, it's tearing me up inside, I promised Jimmy I wouldn't say anything, but I needed to. Do you think I am being selfish Tay?"

"No Leah. There is only me and you left in our family, we can't count on mom, who knows where she is one week from the next, but I love you, and I don't want to see you sad. You're right it is a good life out here, I don't doubt that, but I have so much I need to consider first, do you understand?" She asked.

"Yes. I feel so much better having finally told you just how I feel." She said smiling at her younger sister.

"Come on we have more shopping to do, we have money to spend." Tay said excitedly.

The two sisters spent the rest of the afternoon going from one shop to another. By the end of it all they were exhausted.

"Let's go home." Leah said.

"Please! I am so exhausted!" Taylor said.

Leah laughed.

Both girls jumped into the car and enjoyed the ride home; laughing about the crazy things each had done over the years.

Later that evening…..

"Frankie it's me." Taylor said calling her love interest.

"Hi Tay! How are you? When are coming home? I miss you so much." He told her.

"Look Frankie. Do you fancy a vacation at short notice? I mean like come now! The tickets are at JFK waiting for you?"

"What? Are you serious? Me come there now?" He asked shocked.

"Yes! I need to talk to you. Together face to face."

"I don't know what to say Tay. Boy you are full of surprises."

"Just say your coming. That's all I ask." By now she was thinking of starting to beg.

"Look I need to clear it with my folks first. Sure I would love to come. What time is the flight?" He asked.

"45 minutes! So you better get a move on." She laughed.

"Ok babe. What do I need to do?"

"Just get your ass on the plane! Don't worry about clothes, just come. I will meet you at LAX, when you land."

"Right! See you soon then. Oh and Tay… I love you babe." He said feeling happy.

"Yes I know. See you later." She said hanging up laughing.

Taylor climbed into bed and set her alarm to wake her in five hours. She had called for a cab, and now all she needed to do was get some sleep. She was so excited at the thought of seeing Frankie. She fell straight to sleep thinking of him and in no time at all the alarm was ringing. She jumped from the bed, dressed quickly and tip toed down the stairs, as so not to wake Leah or Jimmy. She wanted to surprise them both later. Leaving a note in the kitchen saying she had gone for a walk she left the house as quietly as she could.

"Wow! It's cold." She thought as she got into the cab. The journey to the airport was done in silence. She arrived with 15 minutes to spare. She sat by the terminal waiting to see Frankie as he came through arrivals, she didn't need to wait long, the flight had arrived early and he ran to her.

"Tay! God! Look at you! You look so sophisticated!" He said smiling down at her.

"Thanks! Frankie I have missed you so very much! I love you too." She laughed.

"Good! Now come on what's so urgent that I had to come on over here in the middle of the night?"

"Let's find somewhere to sit and have some breakfast and we can talk."

They left the arrivals lounge and found one of the breakfast bars just opening. They went in and grabbed something to eat and found a table to sit down at.

"Frankie, have you ever thought about what we should do when we left school?"

"Sure you know I have. Why?"

"Would you ever consider moving here, for good I mean, with me?"

"Of course I would. What's wrong Tay?" He asked with rising concern.

Taylor started to tell him all about Leah and her concerns as well as her own, she finished off by telling him what Leah had suggested. He sat for a few minutes and then started to talk.

"Wow! What can I say Tay? I would go to the end of the world and back for you, but do you want to do this for you or Leah?"

"At first I would have said Leah, but now I have had a chance to really think about it. I can honestly say I want to do it as well."

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am Frankie."

"You do know you will have to give up the soap before you even started." He said to her.

"Well not really. Here's the deal. I'm going back to do the soap for the whole month of September. I'll have a tutor on the set to keep me up to date with my studies. When my part is over I'll go back to regular school with you until June. Then after you graduate we can head back out here. I'll enroll for my senior year at Malibu High and you can enroll at whatever college you want. What do you think Frankie? Would you come out here too with me?"

"I'm here already Tay. I'm here." Taylor screamed with delight at his answer and in front of the now rapidly filling up restaurant she kissed Frankie.

They then got up and headed back to Leah and Jimmy's house. They quietly walked in as to not wake up everyone but it was too late Jimmy was up.

"Frankie? What a pleasant surprise." Jimmy said as Taylor walked through the door with him.

"Hi. How you doing Jimmy?" He asked shaking his hand.

"Good and you?"

"Fine thanks. Where's Leah?" He asked.

"In the kitchen. She'll be happy to see you." Jimmy said pointing the way.

"Frankie! My god! What are you doing here?" Leah asked as shocked as Jimmy was.

Suddenly she thought he had come to escort Tay home at the end of the week.

"Me? Well I missed Tay and you guys. So here I am." He laughed.

"Let's get you both some breakfast." Jimmy offered.

"No that's ok Jimmy we ate already." Taylor said still holding onto Frankie's hand.

"Oh ok then, come on sit down." Leah said.

Taylor spoke first; she had already prepped Frankie at what should be said and what shouldn't be.

"Leah. Jimmy. I have something I need to tell you both." Jimmy sat down hard thinking the worst.

"Ok Taylor. What's wrong?" He said leaning towards Leah.

"Jimmy. Lee. I am going to relocate myself and I need your blessing before I do it." She started.

"Sure sweetie. But what do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy. Frankie and I want to come and live here. Not necessarily in this house, but we have decided we want to move to L.A."

"You what? What brought this on?" Jimmy asked looking from Taylor to Leah.

"It's just a few things Jimmy. I started to think about leaving here. Then Leah and you. And soon the baby. I want to stay. If you'll have me, oh and Frankie." She laughed.

"Tay. Both you and Frankie are always welcome here. Our home is your home too, but are you sure this is your decision and not your sister's. Are you doing this for you, and not her?" He asked concerned.

"Jimmy. We have thought about this long and hard, and I won't make any decisions without consulting Frankie first. We both want to be here together with you and Lee."

"Well you and Frankie are more than welcome any day anytime." Jimmy said crossing over to her.

"Good! I have also decided to get myself a really good agent out here. Let them do all the work. He or she will be paid well enough for it." She laughed.

"But what about the soap you got a role in?" Leah asked.

"I'm going home to do it. After the part is over I'll finish junior year and Frankie and I will head out here after Frankie graduates." She said.

"Well you have made your mind up alright. Will you continue your education here?"

"Yes, I shall." She said.

"Well Frankie what about you? What do you want to do?"

"I have some idea's Jimmy. I thought we could go for a beer later and talk. I could do with some advice really."

"Sure I would love to, but its beer for me and I think you best stick to soda." He laughed.

Taylor was going to go back home do her stint in the soap and finish junior year home and then come back to LA to live and graduate while Frankie goes to college.

That Friday Tay dropped Frankie off at the airport.

As the weeks past Jimmy, Leah and Tay settled into the house, slowly they all made their marks on it. But the room which each one had enjoyed doing the most was the baby's room. Rocky shocked them all by hand making a beautiful crib made of the finest pine you could ever wish to have. Leah made the baby's curtains and matching quilts. While Taylor showed an artistic side to herself by drawing and painting the sweetest mural ever to be seen this side of the West Coast.

The hours turned into days, which in turn became days and weeks. Tay had returned home to start her role in the soap, only to find out that her part would only now be for two weeks. Leah sat and waited for the baby to come.

"Leah."

"In the nursery Jimmy."

He went into the nursery and told her that Taylor was on the phone. He handed her the phone.

"Hey Tay. What's up?….They cut your part? Why?….Because they wanted to? That sucks…..Listen don't worry about it. I'm sure there will be other parts….Tom is looking into work out here for you? Fantastic!….Feeling good. Can't wait until the baby comes…Yeah Jimmy can't wait either….Ok talk to you soon…Love and miss you too. Bye."

She hung up the phone and went down stairs to see what Jimmy was up to.

"Hi handsome." She smiled at him.

"Hi honey. How's Tay?"

"Ok. The director cut her part back." She said sitting down.

"Really? Why?" Jimmy said looking at her.

"Because he wanted too. Tay says she's ok with it, but I know she's not. I can hear it in her voice. But Tom said he's looking into something for her out here."

"That's good. Now how about some dinner." He said getting up.

"Sounds good to me." She smiled at him as he helped her up.

After dinner Rocky, Peggy and Dennis came over for coffee and dessert.

"Leah you look absolutely beautiful." Peggy said hugging her as she and Dennis came in.

"Thanks." She smiled back at them.

"So when is the baby due?" Dennis asked.

"Soon." She said patting her stomach.

Everyone laughed. She went into the kitchen to get the coffee when she felt a sharp pain in her lower back. She stopped pouring the coffee and rubbed the lower back. She went to pick up the coffeepot again when the pain shot across her lower back again. She again put down the coffeepot and grabbed the side of the counter hard. She decided to try and walk off the pain when all of the sudden she yelled for Jimmy.

"Jimmy! Come in here quick!"

He came in and so did everyone else.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at her standing there.

"The baby is coming." She said.

"What? Now?"

"Yes."

She went to move forward when all of the sudden her water broke.

"Ok nobody panic. Let's see if we can get her to the car." Dennis said.

As Dennis and Jimmy were helping her, the contracts were coming on strong.

"Jimmy we have to leave now!" She said looking at him.

"Ok."

He and Dennis put her into Dennis' car and sped away to the hospital.

"Faster Dennis! Faster!" She said as the contracts were getting stronger and stronger.

Jimmy sat next to her helping her breath.

She then looked at him and said, "Jimmy I'm scared."

"Its ok honey I'm here. I'm right here." He said holding onto her.

Dennis pulled up to the hospital, got out and went and got a nurse and a wheelchair for her. The nurse quickly wheeled her into a free delivery room while Jimmy and Dennis went into the admissions office. Ten minutes later Jimmy was by her side. The doctor examined her and advised her that its time to push. She pushed and pushed with all her might. By 8pm she delivered an 8 pound 10 ounce 21 inches long baby girl. When Jimmy heard it was a girl he was so excited that when he went to sit down he missed the chair and fell on his butt.

"Glad you didn't have the baby in your arms." Leah laughed at him.

"Do you have a name for her?" The nurse asked.

"Yes. Charlotte Katherine Rockford." Jimmy said with a smile.

The nurse then came over with the baby and Leah advised her to let Jimmy hold her. Jimmy and Leah looked her over and counted her fingers and toes.

"All there." Jimmy smiled at Leah.

"She's so beautiful Jimmy." Leah said looking at Charlotte.

"Just like her mom." He then kissed Leah.

The nurse advised Leah that her room was ready.

"Oh great thanks." She said.

Ten minutes later the nurse moved Leah into her room while the other nurse and Jimmy took Charlotte to the nursery. When they arrived they saw Rocky, Peggy and Dennis at the nursery window. The nurse allowed them all a fast peek before she wheeled the baby in.

"Oh Jimmy. She is so beautiful." Peggy said hugging him.

"She is sonny." Rocky said smiling.

"Yeah Jimbo you and Leah did good." Dennis said patting him on the back.

"Thanks everyone." He smiled looking in the nursery at her.

They all then went to Leah's room to see how she was. When they got there they found her talking to Angel and Beth.

"Leah. I'm going to go to the nursery and see her." Beth said as she got up.

"Ok sure." She smiled and hugged Beth.

"Angel you go too." She said looking at him.

"Why don't we all go?" Rocky said to them.

So off went Rocky, Beth and Angel to see Charlotte. Leah then picked up the phone and called Patty. Patty told Leah that she'd come by the hospital to see her and the baby.

"Leah. Jimmy. Peggy and I are going to leave so you can rest up. We'll be by tomorrow." Dennis said as they got up.

"Oh ok." Leah smiled at them.

They then left.

"Honey what do you think about having Dennis and Taylor as Godparents to Charlotte?" He asked sitting on her bed.

"That would be great." She said looking at him.

"Good. Then we'll tell them when we see them." He said looking at her.

"Them? Jimmy. Taylor is in New York." She said looking at him.

He looked at her and smile. Then he said, "She should be out here oh I say in about two hours."

"You're kidding. Right?"

"Nope. I called her when they brought you to the room here." He smiled at her.

"Oh Jimmy. That was so nice of you. You know that's what I love about you." She said kissing him.

"Yeah I know." He laughed kissing her back.

She went to kiss him again when Rocky, Beth and Angel came in on them.

"Hi." Rocky said smiling.

"Hey dad."

"I'm heading home. It's been a long day." Beth said to them.

"Bye Beth." Leah said hugging her.

"Bye." She smiled at her.

As Beth was about to leave she pulled Jimmy aside and spoke to him.

"Leah the baby is beautiful. Just like her mom."

"Thanks Angel." She hugged him.

"Well 'grandpa' here is leaving too. See you in the morning." Rocky said leaving.

"Oh dad do you have to leave?" Leah asked.

"Yes sweetie. It's late and this old man needs his rest." He said kissing her goodnight.

"Ok. Bye." She said hugging him.

After everyone left again Jimmy came over and sat with her.

"So what were you and Beth talking about?" She asked looking at him.

"She told me that she has something for Charlotte and she thinks that Charlotte is adorable." He smiled at her.

"Oh she didn't have to get her anything." Leah said looking at him.

"Well she wanted too." He said hugging her.

"Jimmy."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to leave too?"

He looked at her and noticed she looked upset.

"Not if you want me too." He said.

"No I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here with me." She said looking at him.

The nurse then came in and asked him to leave as visiting hours was over. He walked over to the nurse and asked if he can stay with Leah.

"Mr. Rockford if it was up to me I wouldn't care but hospital rules say that you can't stay."

The nurse looked over at Leah and then looked at Jimmy and said, "Since your wife reminds me of my daughter you can." She smiled at him.

"Thanks. We'll be quiet." He smiled back at her.

"You two better be." She laughed leaving the room.

"What's so funny?"

"I asked the nurse if I can stay here with you tonight and she said since you remind her of her daughter it will be ok but we have to be quiet."

"Thanks Jimmy. I hope she doesn't get into trouble." Leah said.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later Leah and Charlotte went home.

During the night little Charlotte started to cry. Jimmy got up and took her out of the room and gave her a bottle while Leah slept. She turned over and found Jimmy missing. She got out of bed and went downstairs to look for him. She heard him talking to Charlotte in the kitchen.

"Here you go sweetie." Jimmy said giving Charlotte her bottle.

"That's my girl." He kissed her on the head.

She peeked in on them and watched him feed Charlotte. She watched for a while then they both made eye contact.

"Hi." She whispered walking in.

"Sorry if we woke you." Jimmy said looking at her.

"That's ok. I'm sorry that I didn't get up." She said sitting next to them.

"Don't worry about it. This gives me a chance to bond with her." He whispered.

"She's so beautiful Jimmy."

"She is isn't she?" He smiled at Leah.

Charlotte then drifted off to sleep. Leah put away her bottle while Jimmy carried her back upstairs to bed. He came back down and found Leah asleep at the kitchen table.

"Honey let's go back to bed." He whispered.

When she woke up she looked at the time and it said 11am. She got up to check on Charlotte and noticed she was gone again. She put on her bathrobe and went downstairs. When she got downstairs she heard voices coming out of the kitchen. She walked in and saw her sister.

"Tay! When did you get in?"

"Two hours ago."

"Two hours ago? I thought you got in last night?" Leah asked sitting down.

"I did. I stayed with Rocky." She said.

"Oh."

Three weeks later everyone noticed that Leah was upset. Every time they asked her what was wrong she either started to cry or she would say nothing was wrong.

"Leah why don't you rest up today while Tay and I take Charlotte out for a walk around the neighborhood." Jimmy said looking at her.

"Sure." She said getting up and leaving.

She went back upstairs to her bedroom. She sat on the bed and started to cry. Jimmy walked in on her.

"Honey what's wrong?" He asked walking over to her.

"Nothing." She got up and went into the bathroom.

He walked into the bathroom as she was running the shower.

"Honey please tell me what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately."

"I thought today I would get a chance to spend time with Charlotte. But NO! You and Tay are going to take her out. When am I going to spend time with MY daughter?" She then started to cry again.

He looked at her. He put his arms around her and hugged her.

"Honey I just thought you wanted to rest up some since you didn't get a good night sleep while in the hospital." He said looking at her.

She looked at him and realized that he was right she did need her rest. She was starting school in two weeks.

"I'm sorry Jimmy." She said looking at him.

"It's ok. Just take your shower and we'll wait for you." He said kissing her.

"No. You two go and take Charlotte out. I'll rest up." She said getting into the shower.

He then left.

"Jimmy is Leah ok?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah she's just tired. Nothing to worry about." He said as he picked up Charlotte and took her to get dressed.

After he dressed her, he and Taylor went out for a walk. Leah came down and started to put together lunch. After that she vacuumed the living room. When Jimmy, Taylor and Charlotte came back they found Leah doing laundry.

"Lee I thought you were going to rest?" Taylor asked.

"Later. I need to get the laundry done. There is so much of it." She said looking at her sister.

"Oh no you don't! You pulled this up at the cabin when you were pregnant with Charlotte you're not doing it again! You need to rest." He said taking the laundry from her.

"Jimmy if I want to do the laundry I'll do it! Don't treat me like I'm some sort of helpless person!" She said angrily.

"Lee calm down! Jimmy is just trying to be helpful. Look I'll do the laundry if it'll just ease the tension here." Taylor said taking the basket from Jimmy.

Leah just looked at him and walked out. He followed her. He grabbed her by the arm and asked, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why can't I just help out? Why are you doing this to me? Is it because I took Charlotte out for a walk?"

She didn't say anything to him. She just went up to their bedroom. He walked back into the kitchen.

"Jimmy is Leah ok?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know. She won't talk to me. Maybe you should talk to her." He said picking up Charlotte.

Tay got up and went up stairs to talk to her sister. She knocked on the door.

"Lee can I come in?" Taylor asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah I guess." Leah said.

Taylor walked in and found her sister lying on the bed.

"Lee what's wrong? I've never seen you going after Jimmy like that?"

"I….I don't know Tay. I don't know what's wrong with me." Leah then started to cry.

"Lee why don't you just close your eyes and rest." Taylor said.

"Ok. Send Jimmy up."

"Sure." She got up and left.

"Jimmy. Leah wants to see you." Taylor said looking at him rocking Charlotte.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked looking at her.

"I don't know." Taylor said looking at him.

He put Charlotte in her swing and went up to see Leah. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." She sniffed.

When she saw him come in she burst into tears again.

"Shhh. Honey. It's ok. Everything is going to be ok." He said hugging her.

"I'm so sorry Jimmy. I didn't mean to yell at you. I don't know what's wrong with me." She said hugging him.

"Leah I spoke to your doctor and he said that your mood swings will pass. But to be sure he would really like you to come in and see him."

"Why did you have to call him Jimmy?"

"Because I'm concerned Leah."

"So when does he want me to see him?" She asked grumpily.

"Now. As soon as you can come down."

"I have too much to do at this minute Jimmy."

"No you don't. Look Tay can look after Charlotte and I will run you over there. No excuses Leah."

"I just wish for one minute you treated me as your wife not as a child!" She said angrily, regretting the words as soon as they came out.

"Is that how you see me Leah, as your father?"

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean it as it came out." She told him as she walked over towards him.

"This is just what I mean honey, these out bursts, please let me take you to see Dr Griffiths." He pleaded.

"If it will make you happier, ok then. Let me just run a comb through my hair." She said as she left the room.

Leah and Jimmy left the house to visit the Doctor. Leah hardly said a word the whole journey there. She was fuming inside at how Jimmy was reacting at her tiredness. It wasn't easy juggling a new baby, a home and in no time at all she would be going back to school, this was so typical of a man to have to go over the top about what they knew nothing about.

By the time they had arrived at the doctor's she had calmed down a little, but she was still annoyed at Jimmy's reaction. She would have to talk to him later on, if he thought at every out burst he was going to drag her along here then he had to learn fast she knew her own feelings.

"Leah I am positive that you have Post Partum Syndrome." Dr Griffiths said.

"What's that? Is it serious?" She asked.

"No. It's a form of depression. You do know what that is don't you?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes, but I am not depressed Dr Griffiths."

"Unfortunately Leah, denial is also one of the symptoms, as well as crying, fits of tempers, lack of sleep, unresponsive to any form of coaxing. Do any of these symptoms ring a bell with you?" He asked kindly.

Leah nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Now what I want you to do is this. Plenty of rest take any help offered to you and I want to prescribe a mild anti depressant."

"Oh I don't know. I am not the sort of person to just take medication and certainly not anti depressants." She told him.

"Leah please give it a go. If not for yourself, then do it for Charlotte and me." Jimmy said to her.

"Dr Griffiths, do you really think I need to take this course of action?" She asked him.

"I think in your individual case I would highly recommend it. You have a busy period in your life approaching, most young mothers would never take on the responsibility's you are about to Leah, and the added burden of a new born baby will only make you feel more down."

"Ok then. I will agree. But only as long as this is a short-term solution. Other wise forget it." She told them both.

"That's all I am asking of you honey." Jimmy told her.

"Right. Leah the drug I am going to prescribe is called 'Amitrypline' I want you to start on a relativity small dose for a 3-month period. Take it every night before you go to sleep, there should be very little side effects. Should you start to feel strange with any symptom which is not usual to you, then I want you to call me." Dr Griffiths said to her.

"Oh I will Dr Griffiths. Don't you worry about that." She laughed, as she left his office.

The journey home was not as quite as it was previously. Leah was still slightly annoyed with Jimmy, but she could now understand where he was coming from.

"Are you ok Leah?" He asked her.

"Yes, I am now." She answered smiling.

"I'm sorry honey. I had to do it this way, but there was no other way getting it through to you." He said sheepishly.

"I know. It's ok. I've had time to think now, and you're absolutely right. I'm sorry if I was being a bitch." She said to him as she moved next to him.

"That's ok. I understand, really I do honey." He told her.

"I know you do Jimmy." She said smiling at him. Now she realized just how deep her love for him was.

"Leah a lot of women go through this. You're not the first and you won't be the last either. You're not unique." He said to her, pulling up in front of the house.

Taylor was waiting on the porch step for them. As they came to a stop, she walked over to them.

"Leah, are you ok. I have been worried sick about you?" She asked her sister.

"I will be ok. Just a bit tired and I have a touch of the baby blues. That's all. Plenty of rest."

"You are ok aren't you? You would tell me the truth wouldn't you?" She asked with concern.

"I will be. Come on let's go in." She said as Taylor took her arm and helped her though the door. Leah laughed to herself at the show of affection from Tay.

"Let's go in and make some dinner and then perhaps we can go to bed early." Jimmy said hugging her.

"Dinner is all done. I made it." Taylor told them.

Leah was shocked that Taylor didn't burn anything. Since Charlotte was sleeping they all sat down to eat the wonderful meal which smelled so delicious.

"Tay you did a great job on dinner." Jimmy said hugging her.

"Yeah and the food isn't burnt." Leah laughed.

"Thanks you guys." She said sitting down.

After dinner Jimmy helped Taylor clean up while Leah changed Charlotte. When the dishes were done Jimmy walked in and found Leah rocking Charlotte to sleep, singing softly to her. As she rocked, he stood in the doorway watching, this was a private moment and he didn't want to intrude, she looked so content just sitting there holding their first born, after a few moments she looked up and saw him watching, she smiled his way and slowly stood up, with her now sleeping daughter, together they took her and placed her in her crib, both standing for a long while just peering in at her, Jimmy whispered into her ear.

"Honey we'll get through this. You're not going to go through this alone. Now it's my turn to make sure you take your medicine." He said hugging her.

"Jimmy you don't hate me do you?"

"No! Why would I hate you? Because you have this Post Partum syndrome?"

"Yes." She said as the tears rolled down her face.

"Leah nothing in this world would make me hate you. I love you too much to hate you." He said as he kissed her.

"Seriously Jimmy." She said looking at him.

"Seriously honey." He then kissed her again.

Over the next week Leah was getting better and she started school. The first day of school was very hard for her because it was the first time since she had Charlotte that she not in her company. When the teacher stepped out of the room Leah grabbed her cell phone and called home.

"Hey Jimmy. How's Charlotte doing…Really? That's great…. Dad there…He is…I'll be home at 1for lunch…Love you too. Bye."

"Ms. Rockford we do not allow cell phones in the class room." The teacher said looking at her.

"Ok." Leah put the phone away.

After English class Leah ran into Professor Blackman.

"Ms. Reynolds." He said looking at her.

"It's Mrs. Rockford now Professor Blackman." Leah said hugging him.

"So it is." He smiled.

"So tell me what are you doing here?" He asked sitting down with her.

"I'm going to be a teacher." She said looking at him.

"Good for you. You'd make a perfect teacher." He said smiling at her.

"Thanks." She smiled back.

"I see you have had your baby. What did you have?" He asked as they walked towards her next class.

"A little girl. Her name is Charlotte Katherine." She told him proudly.

"Well, that is wonderful, I am so very happy for you, you certainly deserve some happiness after all you have had to go through this last year or so Ms. Reynolds. I mean Mrs. Rockford."

She entered her child development class and found her seat. She looked around the class to see if she recognized anyone, and was slightly surprised to see that every one sat there was either a complete stranger, or should have been in high school still, or was it more of a fact now she was a married woman with a child of her own, she felt more mature.

But she never let this bother her; instead she was able to give a more accurate account on certain issues that would no doubtably arise.

After a while Jimmy was needed less and less for his day care, which was in some ways a slight relief, as much as he loved being with his daughter, he missed the thrill of his work, and taking Charlotte in a papoose was always a turn off, for any clients, especially if he needed taking seriously.

During a normal school day when Charlotte was not being the number one attraction, she was in the college day care, and when Leah would go in to see her, she would normally find her being cooed over by one person or another, for the first time in her life she had felt she had really achieved something, even if it was through her baby.

As Christmas approached she sat wondering what she should buy everyone. She had to include her new extended family. She was never short of baby-sitting. In fact she was out more now than she had ever been, since she had Charlotte. Jimmy always taking her out and spoiling her.

One night she decided to go to LA to do some private Christmas shopping, as she didn't have to worry about Charlotte since Rocky was watching her. She could really relax and enjoy herself. She bought a lot of different decorations for the house, as well as spending a small fortune on outdoor lighting. As she signed her check in the decoration shop, the salesman asked her if she was going to decorate somewhere like a school or a small community. She laughed and then asked him had he ever seen the film National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, where Chevy Chase goes wild in the garden; well she had full intentions of doing the same thing, but on a much larger scale. She laughed and left the shop.

Once she was home she hide all the decorations in the garage so she could put them all up tomorrow and surprise Jimmy and Rocky, they were both going to pick Taylor up from the airport, and she wanted it all finished in time for her. This was going to be a wonderful Christmas, she had already decided on throwing a huge party for all her friends. Old ones and new ones. Because without their help, she knew she would never have done as well as she had in her schoolwork, especially now that Charlotte was teething. Both she and Jimmy had had a lot of disturbed nights. No matter what she used or tried, nothing would comfort her child. It was only after an emotional outburst during one lesson that someone told her to try and use a little bourbon on her gums. At first she laughed at the idea, but it was worth a try. Jimmy had been working late, so by the time he was home both Charlotte and Leah were sound a sleep. He crept into the baby's room, bent down to kiss her gently and smelt the whiskey on her breath. He stormed into their bedroom and shook Leah awake.

"What the hell did you do to our child?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked sitting up in bed.

"You know exactly what I mean! You have fed our daughter who is only a few months old booze! How could you? Are you that desperate for sleep?" He asked shouting at her.

"Jimmy listen to me will you, I never..."

He cut her off in mid sentence. "Don't lie to me Leah! When did you last see Dr. Griffith? Maybe I should call him at home." He said walking around to his side of the bed. As he picked up the phone Leah took it from him.

"Jimmy please listen to me will you." By this time Leah was crying. "Let me at least explain." She managed to tell him the idea she had been given.

"Carl said his mother uses it all the time for teething. She recommends it. So I gave her a little on my finger and rubbed it into her gums." She showed him on her tip of her finger. "How big is my finger Jimmy?"

He started to laugh. "Oh Leah honey I am so sorry. I just smelt it and well you know what I thought. Forgive me?" He asked wiping the tear off her cheek.

"Yes Jimmy. God you fool! Do you think I would ever hurt her? She is the most precious thing in my life, as well as you. I could never hurt her or you." She smiled at him tenderly.

He held her in his arms, trying not to laugh at what he had accused her of, but he could not help it.

Leah had spent much of the day decorating the house and garden. She had looked forward to when it became dark. She couldn't wait to see everyone's faces; she just hoped it all worked.

She sat looking out of the window with Charlotte nestled in her arms waiting for them. She could see clear all the way to the corner, so she would spot Rocky's truck as it turned. Just as she was about to put Charlotte to bed, she saw them. She ran through the room to the porch and knelt down. As they all got out of the car, she turned on the lights.

"Wow! Look at this!" Jimmy said looking at the house.

"My god! What a welcome home!" Taylor announced. "This is amazing."

"You can say that again." Rocky told them.

Leah walked out of the house to see not only her loved ones standing there; she could see that a lot of her neighbors had too come to see. She could hear them all saying what a wonderful sight it was. She felt so elated at it all, but most of all she was happy.

"Who did all this?" Jimmy asked.

"Me". She said smiling at him.

"What? On your own? You didn't did you?" He asked surprised.

She shook her head.

"Leah, do you know you are the most wonderful person I know? You are my whole life. He said.

He took Charlotte from her and passed her to Tay. Taking Leah in his arms, he stood there holding her. He kissed her, and then lifted her as he whirled her around.

"Jimmy! Stop please! Everyone can see us!" She said laughing.

"I don't care! They can all look. I am not ashamed of it!" He put her down and then walked to the middle of the road, shouting his undying love to her, asking everyone who was watching. "I would say I have the most perfect wife the world has to offer."

Everyone cheered and clapped at him; he took a bow and walked back towards Leah.

"Leah I love you." He kissed her again.

They all went back inside laughing.

"Leah did you finish your Christmas shopping?" Taylor asked.

"No." She said looking over her list of things to do.

"Why not? Christmas will be here in three days. Who do you have to still shop for?" Taylor asked playing with Charlotte.

Leah looked up at her sister and said, "Jimmy."

"Holy Cow! You didn't get your husband anything?"

"I know! I know! It's just that I'm having a hard time finding him that special gift. I refuse to get him cologne, a gift certificate or other little 'crappy' things." Leah said sitting next to her sister and the baby.

"How about a pass on a fishing boat?"

"No. That's for his birthday."

Leah thought for a long time what to get Jimmy for Christmas. She was looking at their wedding picture when it dawned on her what to get him.

"I got it!" She said putting down their wedding picture.

"What?" Taylor asked putting Charlotte in her playpen.

"I'm not going to buy him anything. I'm going to make him his gift." Leah smiled.

"What's it going to be?" Taylor asked.

"A photo album. Not an ordinary one. It's going to start off with pictures of us when we were babies. I'll have to ask Rocky for some pictures. I better get my ass on this." Leah said.

"Ok. You go to Rocky's and I'll watch Charlotte." Taylor said as her sister left the room.

Leah went to Rocky's and told him what she needed. He had a box of old photos of Jimmy in a shoebox up in the living room closet.

"If you need anymore here are some photo albums." He said handing them to her.

Leah took them all home and went into the den to work on his gift. She was up until midnight every night working on his gift.

**Christmas Day...  
**  
"Come on Jimmy wake up will you, its getting late." Leah said feeling frustrated.

"Ok honey, give me a minute." He replied still half a sleep.

"Jimmy! Please come on, you have slept half the day away." She said feeling slightly annoyed with him.

"What time is it?" He asked grumpily.

"7:30am. Come on!" She said pulling the sheets off the bed and laughing.

"7:30am! It's still early. Leah give me the covers back." He said to her.

"Nope. Come on." She told him playfully slapping his bare backside.

Jimmy rolled over and took a grab for the covers missing by yards, he looked up and saw Leah laughing as, she left the room. He thought about getting the covers off the floor and just curling back up to sleep but he knew she would only come back in, and with the mood she was in she would no doubt bring a bucket of cold water.

"Is he coming?" Rocky asked as soon as Leah came back into the room.

"Yup! I made him wake up." She laughed.

"How?" Rocky inquired.

"I pulled the covers from the bed then slapped his ass." She laughed.

"Too much detail." Taylor said from behind the new video camera she had brought for Leah, she was in the process of filming more footage of Charlotte.

"Speak of the devil here he is." She said smiling at her favorite brother in law.

"Merry Christmas all. Sorry I kept you waiting. I know it's selfish of me to do so, but I was so late getting to bed, I thought I would have a small lie in."

"Sorry sonny. I didn't mean to keep you up so late." Rocky said guiltily.

"Its ok dad, I'm only kidding. It was madam here who kept me awake." He said crossing over to his daughter who lay in her rocker smiling up at him.

"Now shall we open the rest of the presents?" He said looking at Leah, who was already under the tree trying to drag hers out.

She sat in the middle of a huge pile of gifts smiling and rubbing her hands with glee.

"Leah come on; pass everyone theirs as well will you." Jimmy said laughing loudly.

"No you can all get your own. I'm having too much fun with mine." She laughed back.

"Stop Lee! Move closer to Charlotte will you. I can't get you into the picture." Taylor said from behind the camera.

"She's having way too much fun with that." Rocky commented.

"I know she is. I'm just wondering who she actually brought it for." Frankie dared to say, knowing too well the look he would be getting right now from her. Good job the camera is in front of her face, he thought.

"What time is every one coming over?" Leah finally asked.

"Any time now. In fact if I am not mistaken that could be them now." Jimmy told her as he got up and answered the door.

"Merry Christmas! Ho! Ho! Ho!" Shouted Dennis as he moved into the room.

"It's ok; he's had a drink already. He wanted to be in the festive mood." Peggy said laughing.

"That's ok, I don't blame you one bit, I wouldn't mind one myself." Rocky commented.

"What she's failing to tell you is that I was on duty until roughly 45 minutes ago." He told them all looking at his new watch.

The whole room was filled with laughter as Angel and Beth came in.

"Hey we're having a good time." Beth said as she saw everyone's faces.

"Merry Christmas Beth! Come on in! Let me take your coat for you." Jimmy offered.

"Thanks." She replied kissing him on the cheek.

"I saw that." Taylor laughed again from behind the camera.

"Ignore her. She's been behind that thing all morning filming one thing or another. If I were a stranger to this family I would believe she was going to LA Theatre arts or learning how to be a camera man, not an actress.'' Frankie told everyone.

"Hey you! I have to be able to do everything. Who knows one day I might even be the next female Steven Spielberg." She laughed.

"Now that I wouldn't be too surprised about either." Frankie laughed.

"I have to keep my options open don't I?" She laughed again.

"Come on you guys, lets open presents. This constant talking is wasting valuable opening time." Leah said.

"Come on Rocky lets get the presents out, before Mrs. Whiner here, dies from lack of excitement." Frankie laughed.

Everyone sat down and opened their individual gifts from each other. Charlotte's pile grew and grew, and as quick as one gift was opened another was put on to the ever growing pile. In the end everyone got together and started to open hers. She had so many things Leah didn't know where she would put them all.

"What's this?" Jimmy asked holding up a gold envelope.

"I don't have a clue. Open it." Leah said thinking he was messing about.

Slowly he opened the envelope and inside he found a check made out to Charlotte for well over $10,0000, and it was from Rocky. Jimmy passed it over to Leah. She stared at it open mouthed, as Jimmy spoke to his dad.

"Dad, we can't take this. Where did you get it from?" Jimmy asked looking at him.

"Where I got it from has nothing to do with you. That's for my precious Granddaughter. You don't know what money will be like when she is older. I want her to have it when she's at college, or when ever she needs it." He told them both.

"But dad…" Leah started to say.

"No, I don't want to hear it." With that he closed the subject and started another one.

"Jimmy I hope dad didn't take it out of his savings." Leah whispered to him.

"I can't say where he got it from. But if it makes him happy then let it be." He whispered back to her.

"Hey did you all see Leah's gift to Jimmy?" Taylor asked everyone.

When everyone said no Leah gave the book to Peggy and everyone gathered around her and looked through the book. Leah asked Rocky to follow her into the kitchen.

"Dad. I want to thank you very, very much for the check to Charlotte. You didn't have to give her that much." Leah said as they sat down at the table.

"Like I said it was my pleasure. You're welcome." He said getting up and hugging her.

Leah checked on dinner and then set the table. Then everyone sat around the table.

"Before we all dig in I would like to thank everyone for coming. This year has been very interesting and I hope that some parts will not repeat itself again. I would like to thank god that I met a wonderful man and gave birth to the most beautiful girl in the world. I would also thank god for giving me the best father in law a girl could ever have and most of all for the best kid sister a girl could ever have." Leah said raising her glass.

Everyone then clinked their glasses. Jimmy was about to serve when Rocky asked, "How about you Jimmy?"

He looked at his dad and then stood up.

"Let's see what am I thankful for. I'm thankful that I met Leah and she gave me the most precious baby in the world. I'm also thankful for all my friends here before me. And most of all for my dad. If it weren't for him encouraging me to marry Leah I'd still be a bachelor. Thank you dad."

"Can I say a few words now?" Taylor asked.

"Sure." Jimmy said sitting down.

"I would like to thank Jimmy and Leah for allowing me and Frankie to stay with them. Also I would like to thank god that Frankie and I met. He's the best thing that ever happened to me. Thanks Leah for having the most beautiful baby in the world so I can spoil the heck out of her." Taylor laughed.

They then all sat down to eat their dinner.

The End.


End file.
